Chrno, I'm Pregnant
by Lost Little Dreamers
Summary: *On-Hiatus!* Sister Rosette has become pregnant! Although not everyone at the Order is thrilled at the idea of little Rosette's or Chrono's running around destroying the place. And what's with Aion now claiming he wants Chrono's son?
1. Chapter 1: The Surprize

Hey everyone! This is my very first Chrono Crusade fanfic so please give me lots of reviews! Please! Anyway, for those who are reading this I promise to update with a new chapter every Wednesday of each week so you know when to check back for the next chapter. _(Unless notified otherwise.)_ Also, since this is my first fanfic I really don't know how far I'm going to take the story line, but you can bet it'll at least have up to 15 chapters if not more. _(In other words it's gonna be a long fanfic, but if you really enjoy reading my work then you'll be here all the way to the end.)_ Although currently I have no ending for this fanfic so that'll be a surprise to even myself! Anyway, enjoy my very first Chrono Crusade fanfic!

**Disclaimer: NO, I DO NOT OWN CHRONO CRUSADE NOR DO I HAVE ANY COPYRIGHTS TO THE STORY OR ANY MATERIALS RELATING TO THE SERIES! ALL CREDIT GOES TO SENSEI DAISUKE MORIYAMA MANGA WISE AND STUDIO GONZO ANIME WISE! **

_(Although secretly I am the proud owner of Chrno! HAHAHAHAHAHA!) _

X. . . Chrno, I'm Pregnant . . .X

X. . . Chapter 1: The Surprize . . .X

X. . . By: SugarBananaNutMonkey . . .X

**

* * *

**

It's the crack of dawn and everything is quiet at the Magdalene Order. The moon is just now setting and over to the west the sun be seen coming up to greet the day. The only one awake now is the head sister, Sister Kate, as she makes her daily morning rounds about the grounds. Humming a bit to herself she starts back to her office. 

"**AARRGG!** Ah. . . . **BAALAG**. . . . Ahhh."

Rushing towards the cause of the noise Sister Kate soon came upon Sister Rosette's room. Knocking softly she slowly called out to Rosette, "Sister Rosette, are you alright? . . . . . Sister Rosette? I'm coming in now." Opening the door and inviting herself in the head sister was quickly greeted by a foul smell. Immediately stepping back out into the hall with the door safely shut the head sister took a deep breath of fresh air then pulled out a handkerchief preparing to re-enter the room. This time around Sister Kate saw the source of the atrocious odor. It would seem as though Rosette was dreadfully ill seeing as her bed sheets were soaked with vomit. Hanging over the window in her night slip Sister Rosette moaned at the pains in her stomach.

"Mor. . . . mornin' Sister Kate. I didn't mean to wake ya, but I. . . . . ah. . . . . . **AARRGG! BAALAG!**"

At that more brown colored vomit came out and slowly descended to the ground below. "Oh, ehh. . . eck." The head sister clearly did not want to dirty herself with the problem her fellow sister was beset with. Still she was in charge and could not leave her in pain. At that she slowly helped Rosette up off of the window and onto her feet. Walking towards the door and down the hall Sister Kate comforted the young sister with some words of encouragement.

"Rosette dear, I think you better take a nice warm bath and soak a while. That should help your stomach to settle a bit. I'll bring you some medicine and have a nice warm bed prepared for you when you return alright," said the head sister with an usually bright smile on her face.

Clearly in no condition to argue Rosette just nodded and followed Sister Kate down to the bathing room.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Once again Sister Kate woke up bright and early to her usual daily walks around the ground. It seemed to her that inspecting the grounds of the Order could never be more cheery then when it's the early morning. The birds are always singing cheerfully to the rising of the sun and the last remaining stars in the sky slowly say their goodbyes till the night rises again. "_Aw, what a peaceful day it's going to be_," thought Sister Kate to herself taking in a breath of fresh air. However, once more the head sister found a very sickly Rosette hanging out over her window vomiting once more into the pond just below her window.

"Oh my goodness! Not again! Sister Rosette," said Sister Kate now rushing to the aid of her fellow sister. And once more Rosette's bed sheets had to be cleaned while the young sister went to another warm bath. "Honestly, that's the second pair of beddings that girl has dirtied this week. Not to mention her room is never going to smell clean if she keeps this up! Although. . . . I didn't think that she was this sick. Perhaps I'll give her the rest of the day off."

* * *

**The Third Day**

On this lovely early morning Sister Kate decided that in addition to her normal rounds she would stop to check to see if Rosette was at her window throwing up today. Walking under her window Sister Kate was relieved to see that today showed signs of the good sister feeling better.

Suddenly the window slammed open and falling down to the ground was more of Sister Rosette's brown colored vomit. **"AARRGG. . . . . BAALAG! AAARRRGGG!"**

Being under the window at the point of impact Sister Kate was then covered in the yucky brown slime and quickly proceed to clean her own self as well as change her clothes. "That's it! I'm calling a doctor," exclaimed the head sister as she finished redressing herself, "It's just not natural! Being sick enough to vomit three times in just one week!"

Just as she was about to dial the local doctor in walked Minister Remington along with Chrno and Azmaria all looking extremely tired. "Ah! Minister Remington! How was your journey? I trust that these two were of help to you were they not," inquired Sister Kate.

Pulling off his hat while the other two set down their belongs the minister walked up to Sister Kate's desk ready to give his report. "Yes, it was quite a pleasant journey indeed, but the weather was awfully. . . ," the Minister stopped in mid-sentence apparently noticing something he had not noticed when he first arrived, "Sister Kate, what's that foul odor?"

Gasping at the Minister's comment he now noticed her slime covered clothes in the corner. Slightly embarrassed the head sister went and calming started explaining their meaning. "Oh, that! Well, you see Sister Rosette is dreadfully ill and. . . " Looking up from his luggage the violet haired devil exclaimed, **"SHE'S SICK!"** With a quick nod both Azmaria and Chrno were up on their feet, faces covered in concerned. They then quickly ran out of the room and down the hall.

Knocking the door open both Azmaria and Chrno saw a very pale faced Rosette hanging out over the window. One quick smell of the room had the two travelers back outside the room gasping for clean air. Just then Sister Kate appeared from behind them and entered the room holding to her nose a small handkerchief. "Sister Rosette, I've called a doctor for you. He should be here soon. Till that time I would like you to take another bath and I shall get your sheets cleaned for you."

The ill sister slowly looked up from her window and saw her friends out in the hall, but continued to keep her head out enough incase another round came out. Being unable to move Chrno then proceed to help his precious contractor to her feet. Now guiding her to the bathing room Azmaria quickly followed suit hoping that Rosette would be alright. While walking her down the hallway both of her partners noticed something mildly unusual about how Rosette looked. Daring to ask a question that might get him a very painful smack Chrno stared into her sky blue eyes and asked, "Huh. . . . Rosette, have you gained weight?"

In that next instant the young boy laid there on the floor, a giant bump pointing out of the side of his head. "**HA!** Of course not!" Though it may not have looked like it that one little surge of energy put Rosette to her knees struggling to get back up. Deeply concerned for her best friend Azmaria quickly went to help her. "Here, let me help you!"

Coming up from behind the young devil was now rubbing the bump on his head with one hand and along with Azmaria's help managed to get Rosette back onto her feet. They then continued on their way to the bath. "Rosette, he's right you know. You do look as though you've gained weight," said Azmaria hoping that she wouldn't suffer a smack from her as well.

When nothing came the two looked at Rosette's face, now extremely pale. "I guess I might have gained a few pounds."

After Rosette had finished her bath she quietly returned to her room where fresh new clean sheets were now on the bed. There sitting in a chair was a handsome young youth in a white lab coat with short orange hair and eyes the color of rubies. _'His eyes are certainly an odd color,'_ thought Rosette. "Alright then, would you please sit down miss and I'll examine you. My name is Doctor Kingsly. It's nice to meet you Sister Rosette."

During their exchange of hands Sister Kate began ushering everyone out of the room. The head sister then told Chrno and Azmaria to come to her office so the doctor could do his job. "You should also give your side of the report along with Minister Remington." Looking back once more Chrno looked longingly wanting to be in there with her. He was slightly jealous and a bit angry at some unknown man touching her in a manner he could not even imagine. _"If he touches her in anyway I swear I'll-," _he thought briefly.

After a while there at last came a knocking on the office door of the head sister. "Enter," called Sister Kate from inside. In came the doctor putting down his bag walking up to her desk. Listening carefully for the doctors report everyone was now on edge wanting to hear the cause of Rosette sickness. "Well, have you determined the cause of what ails Sister Rosette?"

Staring at her as though she were crazy the doctor simply smiled and stated, "What ails her? Why Sister Kate you have it all wrong. That child is not ill. She's just experiencing the normal pains everyone gets when their pregnant." At this comment everyone in the room fell to the ground with a thump. This time around everyone stared at the doctor as though he were the crazy one.

Struggling to get back into her chair the head sister tried her best to calmly ask the meaning of that theory. "I. . . . I don't understand doctor. **YOU SAY SHE'S PREGNANT!**"

Looking around for any clues or hints as to why the head sister would take it so offensively the doctor tried once more to state his diagnose, "Yes, she's pregnant. In fact I believe she's about two months along. You best be sure to contact the father to let him know. You all have my best congratulations. Excuse me." The doctor then picked up his bag and exited the room.

For a moment all was silent till it was broken by the head sister. "Oh. . . . oh my," at that Sister Kate fainted, falling out of her chair. Rushing to her side both Minister Remington and Azmaria knew that this was no joke. If the doctor said it was so then it had to be true. Cringing a bit at the sudden news Minister Remington stared at the young devil asking the question he feared the most, "Chrno. . . you couldn't possibly be the father of Rosette's child could you?"

Blushing an unhealthy shade of super bright red a burst of pink smoke then exploded out of his head. The violet haired devil was now at a loss of words; trying his best to figure this out. "I. . . don't know."

Suddenly it hit him! "Wait. . . maybe I am!" Chrno then remembered that one night two months ago when all of Order's militia and exorcists, including Sister Kate were out on an important mission. On that night the only ones left at the Order were Rosette, the Elder, and himself. Struggling to remember what happened that night he then noticed Minister Remington giving him the dirtiest of dirty looks and Azmaria looking very pleased seeing as she had now been over come with tears. He then continued to recalled the incident two months ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

"**YAHOO!** With everyone all gone now's the time to have a little fun," exclaimed Rosette as she kicked off her boots and undid her gun pack strapped to her waist.

Setting down his own pack Chrno looked at his partner in surprise. In the past that same statement always spelled trouble for the two and in the long run always ended with him at fault. Still the little devil thought to inquire as to what kind of 'fun' she had in mind. "What do you mean?"

Turning around and looking deviously evil the young sister pulled out a small wooden box out from under her bed. "This kind," she said motioning towards to the box. A bit perplexed as to what could be so fun about a wooden box Chrno took a step closer and prepared himself as Rosette struggled to open it. The lid came flying off knocking Rosette's head to the floor. "Are you alright?" Tossing the lid aside and giving him the thumbs up the young sister took out what was inside revealing a very old bottle of red wine.

"Ah! No way," in the next second the ruby red eyed devil grabbed the wine bottle from her hands gripping it very tightly. "You know what happens when your drunk Rosette! The answers no!"

Of course Rosette was not going to let him spoil her fun and quickly grabbed her gun shooting off a warning shot near his left ear. "Chrno, give me the bottle!" A little shaken up at her willingness to actually fire her gun at him he slightly let lose his grip till he came back to his senses.

"No!" Chrno then quickly retightened his grip and prepared himself for another incoming round. Not wanting to waste the sacreds on her partner, whom she could never ever shot in a million years, she threw her gun to the bed and tackling the small devil. She then seized the wine bottle him. Rosette stood up triumph and glared down at the violet haired boy on the floor. "Don't worry Chrno I'm not going to be drinking alone." At that statement her eyes shined a small glint suggesting that she had intended for him to get drunk with her.

Steadily getting back to his feet Chrno knew at once that her being drunk would be bad, but him getting drunk was even worse. Jumping to stop her the young lad was greeted by a splash of red wine as she had just opened the bottle knocking some onto him. "Hehe! So you are eager to drink with me! Here then have some." The sister then stood over her partner pouring into his mouth a mouthful of the red liquid.

Pulling the bottle away from Chrno, Rosette took one big swig. By now about 1/3 of the bottle was gone. "Bahaha! That's good," exclaimed the young sister now at least 30 percent drunk. The young devil himself was more then already there when he reached for the bottle and drank the rest down to nothing. "Aw! You drink it all! Not to worry though cause I've got four more bottles to go!"

Now hiccupping regularly Chrno aimed for the next bottle buried inside the wooden box and quickly opened one chucking down more then half the bottle. Pulling it out of his hand Rosette shouted at her partner, "Hey! Leave some for the rest of us why don't ya!"

For the next few hours the only things that could be heard were the two exorcists and their fighting over the remaining wine bottles. However, by now five empty wine bottles could be seen on the floor as well as two very drunk exorcists. Both were utterly drunk and more then anything tired. "Oh boy, is it hot in here or what," stated Rosette pulling off her blue dress uniform. Slipping on her night slip she seemingly forgot about Chrno being there while she undressed then redressed. Suddenly feeling weak in the legs she fell to the ground. Chrno then walked over to her and lifted Rosette up into the bed. The young devil, himself, was way too tired to walk to his own room and decided to sleep with her. Taking off his red over coat and shirt he then crawled up next to her.

Lying in her bed the two quietly gazed at each other; each of them admiring one another's features. To Chrno she was everything to him and more. A being more precious then himself, she was all he could ever think of. Her silky sunshine hair, her blue eyes that shined like precious jewels, and her glossy pink lips. She was so close he could touch her and for once not actually get smacked for it. Rosette's mind was set on his long violet braid which she always fixed for him every morning, his eyes staring into hers. Reaching out a hand she quietly stroked her fingers through his bangs clearing it out of his eyes. It was at this moment that even without words both of them were expressing their love for one another. Each saying, "I love you." In a second the two were in a hugging embrace, each feeling the warmth of one another skin touch their own. His bare muscular chest and her soft breasts. Whatever happens now was inevitable as the two lovers slowly moved on top of each other, setting the motions of a passionate night that would last till the sun shone the next morning.

**End Flashback **

Trying very hard to cope with the fact that he could not remember any more then that Chrno then realized only one fact above all else, "I'm. . . I'm going to be a father."

**End!**

**

* * *

**

So! How was it? Did you like it? I know that probably Chrno would never really get drunk enough to do that to Rosette, but that was kind of the only way I could think for her to become pregnant. A drunken night of passion equals a baby. Oh well. Anyway please give me lots of reviews so I know whether or not you liked it so I can start working on the next chapter.

Oh the by way, I know I put in a new character, Dr. Kingsly, which to my knowledge does not exist in the world of Chrono Crusade. But you should know that already since there hasn't really been any doctors running around the series. From what I can tell, Chrno is sort of a doctor to Rosette; always tending to her wounds and no one's ever been sick at the Order so there's never really been a need for one. So no he has nothing to do with either the anime or the manga which means he's someone I created meaning please don't steal my idea of him. Please! But wait he does have a real role! He'll show up again so you better remember him, if not you can just refer back to chapter 1 ok? Come back next Wednesday if you wanna read chapter 2 alright?

Till then. . . . . please review my story! Please!


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Naming

Weeh! I'm so happy everyone liked chapter 1 of my Chrono Crusade fanfic! That makes me very happy! As promised; here's chapter 2! So anyway, in this chapter I've put in the three sister trio that are always tormenting poor Rosette. _(Their mainly shown in the anime for those who don't know. I'm really trying to stick with the manga settings, but I really need those three for this chapter so I wanna apologize for that.)_ Although I've heard that some people who've only read the manga don't know who's who out of the three so I've put in a little character information for you to refer back to. Happy readings!

**Sister Anna** – blue/greenish eyes, short red hair, freckles, first one with Rosette's damage problem theories

**Sister Mary** – blue eyes, short yellow hair, second one with Rosette damage problem theories

**Sister Claire** – brown eyes, long brown hair, soft spoken one, third one with Rosette damage problem theories

**Disclaimer: Get serious! If I owned Chrno Crusade all hell would definitely break out! BAWAHAHAHA! DEMONS EVERYWHERE AND LOTS OF GUN CRAZY NUNS RUNNING AROUND! HAHAHAHA! However, I'm poor thus I can't afford be sued so. . . . Yeah, I don't and won't ever own Chrno Crusade. Happy now?** _(goes off crying, 'i WaNnA oWn ChRnO cRuSaDe ToO!')_

_X. . . Chrno, I'm Pregnant . . .X _

X. . . Chapter 2: Baby Naming . . .X

X. . . By: SugarBananaNutMonkey . . .X

* * *

**One Month Later**

About month has now past since the big announcement of Sister Rosette's pregnancy. Things are slowly starting to settle down and everyone is getting back into their regular work schedule. Around the Order the assignment of missions are being given out by Sister Kate while others are fast at work on their chores. Everything seems peaceful on this lovely May afternoon. Inside the convent church Sister Mary, Sister Claire, Sister Rosette, and Azmaria are all mopping up the muddy church floors. The clear peaceful weather seemed extra lovely today with all the hard work the sisters were putting into scrubbing the floor.

"My, what terrific weather we've been having lately. I sure hope it stays like this for a while," stated Azmaria looking up from her muddy stain spot she had been scrubbing.

Taking a look outside the others could see nothing, but bright colored sunshine and lots of fresh spring air blowing across the ground. "I know what you mean! This kind of weather is the best," said Sister Mary.

"I highly agree," cheered in Sister Claire.

A quick glance at Sister Rosette's fat belly and Sister Mary decided she couldn't resist anymore. The curious blonde felt she just had to ask, "So Rosette, have you decided on a name yet?"

Looking up from her own portion of the floor Rosette seemed confused as to what she meant. "What do you mean have I decided on a name?"

"What she means is, have you figured out what your going to name your baby," answered Sister Claire.

Perked by the sudden interest of topic Azmaria looked up from her dirty floor spot and carefully listened in. Rosette, however, seemed stumped on this question. The truth of the matter was that in these four long months she had never really thought about naming her baby. Asking Chrono was hopeless since he seemed way to embarrassed about the whole thing. Almost about every time she asked anything about their child he either blushed till he fainted or ran into a wall. Rosette was thrilled at the idea of giving birth to her first baby, but this was a problem. "Actually, truth be told; I haven't really given the idea much thought."

A bit surprised at this Sister Mary decided to help her out. "Well, you do know whether or not it's a girl or a boy right? I mean the doctor did tell you didn't he?"

Even more surprising was that Rosette had never even once asked the doctor about what the gender of her child was. She was always so excited at just the idea of having a baby that it never hit her to even ask that one simple question. "Ahahaha, actually I don't even know that either."

"**WAH!"**

"You mean you don't even know whether or not your going to have a girl or a boy," asked Sister Claire.

Nodding her head the two sisters seemed utterly mystified at this. Azmaria couldn't believe this either. "Well, why don't we help you out with some names anyway? You can write them down and then decided later when you know whether it's a girl or a boy on ones you like," said Azmaria.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! Let's try it!" exclaimed Sister Mary.

"It could be quite fun."

Looking at her fellow sisters and Azmaria each wanting to help her out Rosette couldn't help, but be thankful for them being here. "Thanks guys!"

Stomping in loudly with a mop at her side Sister Anna glared at Rosette, threw down her mop, and began another of her rambles. "**ARG!** I just can't stand it! Why do I have to be in here scrubbing the church floors when I could be outside in the fresh air! You know this is entirely your fault Rosette!"

At that last comment Sister Rosette stumbled over her mop then quickly stood back up in a rage. "**WHAT WAS THAT! HOW IS IT MY FAULT!**"

Stepping back at the sudden dangerous tone Rosette put into her words Sister Anna stood her ground. "It's your fault because your the one who ran in here late last Sunday with those dam muddy boots of yours! Now I'm the one stuck in here cleaning up your mess!"

"Ah, but who's the one who laughed herself silly when she saw a mud cover Rosette running in and mash into Sister Kate," stepped in Sister Mary.

Sister Claire clearing remembered differently and went on to state an even messier incident. "Oh no, no. Rosette didn't crash into Sister Kate, she crashed into our beloved statue of our Holy Mother."

An angry mark popped up on Sister Anna's head and she barked back at her two fellow sisters, "Oh yeah! Well, I clearly remember you two right there laughing with me!"

The three sisters then stared at each other; each showing a glare expression of anger. After a quick sign and they all stood there silently till they each felt a dark glaring feeling radiating from Sister Rosette. They had completely ignored her and were about to face her evil wrath.

"So this is my fault is it! Well, all I've got to say about that is this: **YOU ALL SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LAUGHING AT ME IF YOU DIDN'T WANNA SHARE THE CHORE OF CLEANING UP THE CHURCH!**"

Azmaria quickly ran to her friend trying her best to stop her just as she was about to whack the other sisters with her mop. "Rosette no! You mustn't over exert yourself remember!"

"**AND YOU THINK I RAN INTO SISTER KATE DO YA! AND THEN INTO THE STATUE OF OUR HOLY MOTHER HUH! I DON'T SUPPOSE ANY OF YOU HAD YOUR EYES OPEN LONG ENOUGH TO SEE WHAT I**. . . . " Sister Rosette then collapsed to the floor clutching her stomach which was slightly fat from her pregnancy. "Ah. . . . my stomach. . . . it hurts. . . . ah!"

Throwing aside their mops all three sisters ran to the side of their fallen friend. Sister Mary and Sister Claire quickly each took up one arm of Sister Rosette helping her to her feet. As gently as possible they walked her back to the girls dormitory leaving behind a yelling Sister Anna all to herself. Azmaria had quietly followed them and watched as they entered Rosette's room. They softly laid her down on the bed and then proceed to leave.

"We better be going now. Anna's gonna need our help finishing that floor. We'll see ya later," said Sister Mary exiting first.

"We'll bring with us some chocolate later. Till then rest for a while," chipped in Sister Claire as she closed the door.

Their footsteps could be heard all the way down the hall as they left the building. Back in the room though, Sister Rosette was still clutching her stomach flinching at the pain from her little rage fit back there. Deeply concerned for her friend Azmaria started to sing a bit. Although she wasn't using her apostle power of charity Rosette could feel the pain slowly recede. "Hey, the pain is going away. Thanks Azmaria."

Relieved at the smile on her pale face Azmaria then helped Rosette out of her normal blue dress uniform into her night slip. "Rosette, you know you can't over do it like that. That's the whole reason why Sister Kate won't let you go with Chrno on missions anymore remember?"

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's ok. It must be painful for you. Having to carry a baby and all."

"It's not so bad when I think about all the stuff that's to come after it's born."

"Yeah. You know, maybe. . . huh. . . if it's alright could you let me help you out after it's born? I could be like a big sister to it. Oh, that's if it's alright with you."

Turning around to embrace the little apostle in a heart felt hug Rosette was glad to have Azmaria here in her time of need. Kissing her on the forehead Rosette smiled patting her on the head. "You bet you can help me out and I'm pretty sure any child of mine would love to have you for an elder sister."

Winking her eye Azmaria started crying and once more embraced the tender warmth of their hug. "Thank you Rosette. Thank you."

Now in bed, Sister Kate slammed open the door after hearing about the little upset with the other sisters in the church. "Sister Rosette, are you alright? I heard that you collapsed."

"Yeah I'm fine. Everything's jake!"

"Well, if that's the case I'll leave you to your rest then. Azmaria could you please come with me then dear?"

"Ah, alright," said Azmaria getting up to leave.

Just then Chrno rushed in panting, "Rosette! Are you alright!" Giggling slightly Rosette couldn't help, but noticed he was cover head to toe in black muddy dirt. Azmaria seemed to have also noticed this and giggled as well walking out the door.

"**AHAHAHA!** Chrono you smell! **HAHAHAHAHA!** You need a shower!" exclaimed Rosette, the laughter causing tears to trickle down her cheek seeing her Chrno all dirtied up.

Up till now the little devil had never been this dirty before, but now that he was no longer out there with Rosette he had been coming back always either very dirty or covered in slime. "That's mean Rosette! Here you are laughing about me being dirty when I'm out there doing your work!"

"**HAHAHAHAHA!** I know, I'm sorry. It's just it's kind of funny to see you all dirtied up! **HAHAHAHAHAHA**. . . ah ack. . . arg!"

Rosette quickly took hold once more of her stomach. All that laughing had made her forget about the pain in her stomach, but one quick painful strike reminded her that it had yet to pass. Falling back in her pillow Rosette slowly breathed in and out trying to take in the pain.

Setting down his pack Chrno sat down in a chair next to the bed, taking up her hand in his. Deep concern piercing those ruby red eyes staring at the young sister's pale face. Softly stroking her hand they both equally blushing at this jester. The truth is that he greatly missed having her out there with him. Working alone or with the other exorcists seemed utterly lonely to the little devil. He greatly wanted Rosette right there by his side working together with him on the missions like old time. She'd be right there where he could reach out for her never letting go. Her strength, her strong will, her enchanting beauty, and just about everything about her Chrno loved and treasured.

Looking longingly at her sweat covered face his mind began to wander, "_Even though I really want Rosette to be right there with me I can't ask her to do so. That's my own selfishness. Besides she's pregnant now and it's impossible for her to be submitted to danger like that."_

As though they were on the same wave length Rosette stated her own opinion. "You know, the truth is that I'd rather be out there with you. I miss fighting along side you and battling devils. Now I can't even look for Joshua in this condition."

Again she talks about Joshua! Didn't it matter that he was the one out there now doing her work? Hadn't it ever crossed her mind that the violet hair devil greatly desired to be right here at the convent watching over his beloved contractor and his future child? He felt sort of enraged at Rosette always referring back to her brother whenever they had a moment alone like this and even now all she could think about was Joshua.

Then as suddenly as it had appeared his rage left him upon hearing the question that sent Chrno into a blushing furry. "So I've been meaning to ask, but what kind of name do you think we should give our baby?"

Quickly grabbing his neck collar as he was about to fall out of the chair Rosette shook him back to his senses. The small devil still greatly blushing an unhealthy shade of red from the sudden topic. "A. . . a. . . name!"

"That's right, a name! I know I'm about four months along, but don't you think we ought to start thinking about a name?"

She was right. Neither one had given the matter much thought since all they could ever think of now was the fact that they both were about to become parents. This time, however, it seemed like a major problem, one which needed great thought. Chrno then close his ruby red eyes, sat back, and quietly started thinking. Rosette also in turn did the same. A sudden increase in blush told the sister he had thought of an idea, but he was too embarrassed to say. "What were you just thinking now?"

"Well. . . . I huh. . . . I was think that if it were a boy that maybe you could. . . . huh. . . . maybe name it after me?"

Blushing beyond any normal shade of red Chrno lowered his head. Giggling a bit at this kind of idea she then spat out what he truly meant. "You mean, you want a Chrno Jr. right?" Nodding his head the small devil continued to lower his head turning an even brighter shade of red then before.

Rosette then pictured her holding a smaller infant form of Chrno sucking on a pacifier. A small violet braid and the same ruby red eyes; the baby looked almost like a mini version of her Chrno. There was a bright smile about the little ones face as the baby curled up to his mothers chest sucking away at the pacifier. She then suddenly felt the pain of the baby pulling on her hair which made Rosette snapped out of her daydream. **"HAHAHAHA!** Are you serious?"

Nodding his head again Rosette hadn't really thought about him being serious, but one look from his face said he was 100 serious. "Well, what if it's a girl? Then I guess we'd name is it Rosette Jr. too right?"

Chrno then did the same as Rosette and saw his future daughter there in his arms. A boyish sort of look about her, short blonde hair, and the same deep blue sea eyes as his beloved. He then pulled out a bottle of milk, but she began putting on a temper tantrum refusing her dad's giving of the milk. The crying and fidgeting made Chrno very nervous causing the milk bottle to be kicked from his hand to his head. Warm milk trickled down his face as baby Rosette giggled madly at the sight of her milk head daddy. They both then signed at the thought and came to the same conclusion. _"Maybe we better not."_

To them another of each other might be more then what they could stand. The Order might not survive another mini version of Rosette running around smashing up the walls nor another mini Chrno devil roaming about being deviously evil. Perhaps this baby might be more trouble then what they could handle.

"Well, how about Sara if it's a girl and Joshua if it's a boy? What do you think Chrno?"

Again he became slightly annoyed at her even mentioning the idea of naming their future child after her brother. Stepping up his own opinion Chrno stated, "Nah! What about. . . Kalayo for a girl and Leon for a boy?"

A bit stunned at the names he just came up with she tried to name more normal names. "Well, I like the names; Catherine and Thomas."

Now it was Chrno's turn to feel insulted that his names went unnoticed. At this they just randomly started shouting out names they liked, each more weirder then the last.

"Homaye and Daiyon!"

"Bianca and Michael!"

"Yanari and Hirei!"

"Alice and Richard!"

"Maila and Narai!"

* * *

**  
4 Hours Later**

After that long yell fest of baby naming both were each panting from exhaustion. Looking at the time they noticed that four whole hours had gone by. By now it was night time and it was probably best to let Rosette go to sleep. Getting up to excuse himself Chrno walked towards the door when his hand suddenly was pulled back by someone. "Thank you Chrno for worrying about me," said Rosette smiling brightly.

Slightly embarrassed at her holding his arm he was more over come with the desire to embrace her in which he did. Hugging her tightly he whispered, "It's because I love you that I worry."

Blushing heavily at that last comment Rosette certainly wasn't prepared for the kiss on her forehead. "As for **our baby's** name we'll figure it out so let's not rush to finding one alright?" Touching her forehead where he had just kissed her Rosette noted Chrno's emphasis on the words "_our baby_" and realized just how happy she felt to be carrying his child. Suddenly coming in was Azmaria and out going was the small devil. "Here. I brought you dinner. I thought you might be hunger. You have to eat to keep your strength up."

"Oh, thanks Azmaria," thanked Rosette her thoughts wandering back to the kiss on her forehead and the words of love Chrno had just given to her. Outside her door Chrno was caressing his own lips that were still warm from the touch of her skin.

**End!

* * *

**

YAY! I finally got around to adding a bit of Chrno X Rosette romance! I really think they make an excellent couple and are the best pairing in Chrono Crusade! I felt kind of sad that I couldn't put any in the first chapter so I feel much better having this little scene in here. I thought a little scene between them figuring out baby names would be fun and cute at the same time. What do you think?

Oh no! It's the break up of the trio of sisters or is it? No, I'm not having them going against each other, but you know just for this chapter I had to have two of them take Rosette's side to help her. Although I feel kind of bad making Anna the bitchy one.

**Anna:** Yeah you! I'm not that evil! I just didn't wanna mop the floors!

**Me:** Sorry, but that's how the story goes.

**Anna:** Come here you! I'll show you how the story should really go! _(grabs mop and starts waving it around)_

**Me:** **AHH!** Chrno help me!

**Chrno & Rosette:** (_in loving embrace)_ Our baby. . . . our baby. . . . our baby.

**Me:** (_falls over) _Would you two stop now, the chapter is over! _(gets wonked on the head by Anna's mop)_ **AH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!**

**Commentary:** Anyway, the names put in this chapter were created by the author of this fanfic and as such have nothing to do with series. However, since some of them are foreign _(Mainly Chrno's. Hey he's a devil and as such I figured he'd come up with weird names to give his baby. His name and Aion's seems to suggest that so what could I do?) _we've decided to put up a special section so you can pronounce the names correctly. See you next time!

**Kalayo: (k-lay-yo) Homaye: (ho-may) Daiyon: (day-yawn)**  
**Yanari: (yah-nar-re) Narai: (nar-rye) Maila: (may-la)**  
** Hirei: (here-rei)**


	3. Chapter 3: Double Trouble

Wow! Things sure are going by really fast aren't they? So how's everyone been? I think I should probably restate this for those who have forgotten or for those who are new, but: **I update this fanfic every Tuesday night so that it's available to read by Wednesday.** I'm sorry, but I'm a very slow worker. I know others have new chapters up about every other day, but I'm afraid I don't work that fast so I sorry I can't have new chapters up besides every other week on Tuesday night.

Anyway, one problem I had with this chapter was I didn't know whether or not they'd have those son graph thingys for babies in the 1920's so I was kind of in a bind. Although it seems like pretty fancy equipment so I figured not since we weren't that technologically advance back then. So if they did have them I'm sorry, but just for this chapter let's pretend they didn't because it makes it more fun to read! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Oh come'on! You should know by now that as a regular high school girl I couldn't possibly own one of the greatest manga series ever written! SO HA! Put that in you pipe and smoke it because I can't be sued by you or anyone!** _(see's people actually smoking, 'I didn't say you should really smoke. You'll die from that you know.')  
_

_X. . . Chrno, I'm Pregnant . . .X _

X. . . Chapter 3: Double Trouble . . .X

X. . . By: SugarBananaNutMonkey . . .X

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

It's now mid June and the weather is starting to heat up quite a bit as summer starts to unfold. In preparation for the heat wave Sister Kate has given everyone at the Order permission to wear lighter clothing to avoid heat strokes and fainting spells. This to would also include Sister Rosette who's now in her four and a half month of pregnancy. Everyone at the Order has been trying their best to help her along in these last few weeks, but now it seems their troubles are about to double.

Returning late from another mission Chrno and Azmaria slowly crept into the room setting down their belonging quietly so as to not disturb a sleeping Rosette. It seemed that almost every night now the two would return home very late from a mission only to find that Rosette had gone to bed early. This didn't really bother Azmaria much since she knew the good sister greatly needed her rest. Chrno, however, was slowly becoming a bit lonely now that he was constantly working and hardly ever got to spend time any time with her.

Then as suddenly as they had appeared upbolted Sister Rosette, as if she had been expecting them, and dashed into the bathroom slamming the door. From inside you could hear the sounds of her having another vomiting fit.

"Oh dear! Rosette, are you alright," whispered Azmaria knocking on the door.

"Yeah. . . . I'm. . . . aarrgg. . . . ack. . . . everything's jake. . . . brraagg!"

A sudden thud to the ground in the opposite direction turned Azmaria's attention to Chrno who was now on the ground cradling his own stomach. The little devil seemed to be holding in a lot of pain and looked utterly pale in the face.

"Chrno? Are you ok? You don't look to good."

Looking back at the young apostle he tried his best to fake a smile then quickly retreated to the open window where you could hear the coughing up noise of his own vomit. Greatly concerned for her friends Azmaria began to panic then left the room running down the hall straight to the head sisters office. "Sister Kate, please come help! Rosette and Chrno are both very ill!"

At that instant the door quickly slammed open, but it was not the head sister that had appeared in the front door. A young blonde hair man wearing a white doctor's coat had knocked down the small girl then proceed down the hall to Rosette's room. Azmaria knew from seeing him once before that the young man was none other then Dr. Kingsly. Quietly getting back to her feet the head sister now helped her up asking if she was alright?

"Yes, I'm fine, but why is the doctor here at this hour?"

Walking down the hallway Sister Kate quietly explained that she was greatly concerned for Rosette's health and these sudden vomiting spells she had been having recently. "I thought we should have him examine her to see if there's anything he can recommend to help ease the pain a bit."

Both Azmaria and Sister Kate then stepped into a very smelly room belonging to the ill sister. Watching the doctor slowly carry the young golden blonde to her bed Rosette slowly breathed in and out resting a bit on the softness of her mattress. Chrno then slid down the window trying his best to stand up, but soon found he barely had any strength left to do so. The doctor seemed to notices this now turning his attention to the sick devil. Helping him to the nearest chair the blonde youth then checked to see if he had a fever. Feeling no abnormal temperature next checked the devil's pulse. Seeing that he was fine went back to checking the resting sister. Chrno tried his best to stay awake, but found that his need for sleep was just as great as the pulsating pain in his stomach and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Azmaria walked quietly into the bathroom getting together a wet wash rag and helped wiped Chrno's face clean of the traces of vomit. From there Sister Kate pulled a blanket over him. Dr. Kingsly, however, was working fast on Rosette feeling all around her stomach, taking her pulse at every instant touch. Rosette was quickly falling asleep till she decided staying awake any longer was impossible and closed her eyes falling back into the pillows. The doctor then pointed towards the door motioning his wanting to speak with the head sister and apostle, but outside where they wouldn't disturb the two sleepers. With the door now closed behind them the group walked back to Sister Kate's office where they could now speak privately on the matter.

The head sister was first to speak trying her best to express the concern for the current situation of her fellow sister. "Well doctor, you've seen for yourself how she suffers now. Is there anything you can recommend to ease her pain?"

Holding his chin the doctor seemed slightly puzzled at this predicament. "The process of her vomiting is a very natural cycle most women experience when pregnant. All I can really say is that you make sure she eats plenty of healthy foods, no junk food nor snacks. It is also vital that she not over do it and tries her best not to be to over active. I can also give her these." At that a small bottle containing green and red pills was placed on the head sisters desk. Curious as to the contents of the bottle Sister Kate began to inquired about them.

"What exactly are these pills? I mean, their not. . . ."

Seeing the concern on her face Azmaria quickly stepped in this adult conversation, "Wait! Their not poison are they!"

At that both the doctor and Sister Kate giggled at the small girls innocent comment. "Haha. . . no my dear no. It's not poisonous. Their just some antibiotics that will help clear her system of any hazardous material that would harm the baby."

Now relaxing in her chair Sister Kate thought for a moment then turned to speak, "Doctor, if you wouldn't mind could you perhaps reexamining her maybe tomorrow when she's awake? I'd like to hear a more thorough report. That way we can help her better in the preparations for the newborn child."

Now facing the head sister the doctor nodded his head and replied. "Yes, that would be most wise. I'd like to see for myself just how well she's doing in her pregnancy. I've also noticed several things that I need to confirm as well. I'll be back tomorrow then. Till then, good night Sister Kate."

"Good night doctor."

With that the doctor flashed his crimson colored eyes making a temporary glow that seemed to suggest as though he directed this little wink toward the two girls in a very flirty manner. Now all alone the two girls wandered to their own thoughts about the matter ahead. The head sister now looked upon the little apostle and inquired about something that had just occurred to her. "Azmaria dear, since your here why don't I go make us some tea so you can give me your report about tonight's mission. I trust everything went well?"

Coming back to reality she nodded her head and smiled, "Oh of course everything went alright. And yes, I'd love some tea."

"I see. In that case I'll go start our tea."

Just as she was about to leave the head sister saw concern spread across the young child's face. Sister Kate then quickly realized what was troubling her. "Oh don't worry about Rosette, she'll be fine. Weren't you the one telling me how strong she was?" smiled the head sister.

"Right!"

* * *

**The Next Morning**

It's dawn now and the first one awake was, of course, Sister Kate strolling around the Order. Along the way on her morning walk she listened to the sounds of the birds singing; greatly enjoying their morning music. Quietly returning to her office the head sister went about her normal duties calling in exorcists for missions.

Mean while, inside Rosette's bed chambers the young sister awoke to the bright beautiful morning light. Stretching a bit she then noticed a certain violet hair devil now curled up next to her body. Blushing a bight red the sister then screamed. **"GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

Waking up with a fright Chrno jumped up out of the bed landing face first onto the floor, but quickly stood back on his feet now on high alert scouting the area for what had made her scream ready to protect her. He then realized the scream was directed towards him as she glared with a look of intense anger.

"Chrno! What were doing in my bed?"

Now it was his turn to blush feverishly as he stuttered for words, "I. . . ah. . . must have. . ." The truth was that the little sinner had become so lonely now always being separated from the one he loved. That very same lonely feeling had probably manifested itself into him sneaking to bed with her in order to fill the empty void he had been recently feeling.

Rosette's glare then dropped as her mood changed from rage to calm. "Ah, never mind. Anyway, last night. . . . while you and Azmaria walked in I couldn't help, but noticed that you started throwing up at the same time as me. Start explaining this, bucko! If. . . . if it's just that your sick then you had better take better care of yourself you hear me?" she said smiling a bit under her pink blush.

A little overjoyed at the idea that Rosette was actually concerned for him made the little devil greatly pleased. Although the very same thought had just now crossed his mind as well. Chrno couldn't remember eating anything that could have made him ill nor had he recently been poisoned. It then hit him that it could mean only one thing! Although he carefully thought about how to phrase what he was about to say so that Rosette wouldn't make a mess of his words like she normally did.

"Rosette. . . I think I. . . ah. . . that is to say I think I'm. . ."

"Becoming a woman!"

"Yeah. . . that I'm becoming a woman. . ."

At that both Rosette and Chrno faces dropped as they turned to see over in the corner the Elder looking mischievously at his latest work of putting words into Chrno's mouth.

"**I AM NOT!**"

Rosette then gave the old man the boot out of the room and sat down on her bed, hands clasped on her face trying very hard to contain her upcoming laughter. Chrno soon realized this and tried to stop her, "Rosette don't you dare!"

However, it was too late. In an instant the young sister fell onto her bed laughing madly at the last comment. The words echoing in her head as her laughs grew louder. "_That I'm becoming a woman. . ._"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY! THAT IS FUNNY! OH STOP IT'S TO MUCH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

Debating whether or not he should feel insult or embarrassed Chrno decided to let her have her laugh till she could no longer giggle.

At any rate he figured this time round he better just come out and say it rather then have the Elder try another attack from behind. "Rosette. . . . what I meant to say was that I think I'm starting to feel your pregnancy pains."

Quickly stopping her laughing rampage Rosette thought some more on what he had just said and then giggled some more after realizing something else. "So it does mean your turning into a woman!"

Falling to the floor Chrno knew she meant that only jokingly, but still he couldn't help feeling that she was actually enjoying tormenting him. He then smiled at his own brilliance for actually making her smile and laugh for a first time in ages. "_I should probably go thank the Elder later for this. The old man just wanted to cheer her up,_" he thought to himself.

The door suddenly opened with Azmaria standing there pushing in a roller tray full of breakfast plates. Rosette then stopped laughing long enough to smell the yummy smell of fresh food. "Here, Rosette, I've bought you breakfast. Sister Kate said you should eat something before the doctor comes today."

Grabbing a plate the sister began filling it up with tons of pancakes. Pouring maple syrup all over her flapjacks Rosette then bit into them. Azmaria also took some for herself and began eating as well. Chrno wasn't to fond of the buttery bread and instead pilled his plate with some juicy sausages. For a while the three shared a nice quiet peaceful meal eating their own share.

"So Chrno. . . .," started Rosette her mouth full of the syrup covered flapjacks, "what do you mean by your starting to feel my pregnancy pains?"

At that Azmaria spit out a bit of her tea causing her to begin coughing. The sister then patted her on the back helping to stop the coughing. "You mean you can feel Rosette's pregnancy's pains Chrno?"

Trying his best this time to make sure that they would understand what he truly meant the violet hair devil thought to try explaining another point to his explanation. Chrno figured that this might better help them to comprehend what was really happening here.

"Well. . . . Rosette and I are connected in many ways. For example, I sometimes can feel certain emotions that Rosette is experiencing at a particular time just as she can sometimes feel my emotions. The same thing implies to whenever she or I am in a great deal of pain. In this case, since she's pregnant I suppose although it's never really been heard of I think I'm starting to feel the movement of the baby inside Rosette. Does that make sense?"

Both girls faces were blank staring at the small devil as though he had finally lost his marbles. "But. . . . Chrno your a boy and Rosette's a girl. It's just not really possible for you to feel that kind of pain, is it?"

"Yeah that's right! Pregnancy is a woman's pain and burden! A man shouldn't be able to experience it regardless of anything!"

It then hit the young blonde sister that Chrno wasn't a human being, but a devil and their way of life probably wasn't bound to the laws of human logic. Lowing his head in embarrassment the ruby red eyed devil pondered the very same question as to why he could feel that kind of pain when it shouldn't really be possible.

Rosette, however, seemed to slowly kind of understand the situation and now took a crack at trying to explain. "Basically, whenever I feel nauseas you'll feel nauseas too and same thing for whenever I feel the baby kicking? Your saying right now my pain is your pain right?"

A little surprised at her sudden simple words of clarification all Chrno could do was smile and nod his head. With this now settled the trio then continued eating their breakfast.

After about a half an hour later each of them were full and just as Azmaria was about to take out the tray of empty dishes in popped Sister Kate, Dr. Kingsly, and the Elder. The head sister was the first to speak, "Sister Rosette, I've asked the doctor here to examine you and the Elder has just now informed me that he has a new. . . err. . . invention that will help us. I'd like you to come down with us to his workshop if you please."

At that the group all walked down the ground to the Elders little cottage workshop. Slowly walking in the old man lead the way into a dark corner of the room. "It's right back here. This way, this way," he said calling out to the group moving things out of the way to clear a path.

"This is it! Prepare to be amazed!" Pulling a white sheet down the group gazed upon a table with an unusual device next to it with a large digital screen behind it. "I call it, 'The Rosette Baby Viewer!' Well. . . isn't she a beauty?"

A bit slightly surprised at the weird invention Sister Kate had her doubts about whether or not it was safe. It seemed as though Chrno and Azmaria both shared the same doubt about it's reliabilities. Rosette, however, seemed utterly fascinated by the unusual looking contraption. In the background the doctor was slightly curious as to what this odd machine was for and took a step forward trying to get a closer look.

"Well. . . . ah. . . . Sister Rosette if you would please ah. . . ." struggled Sister Kate trying not to sound ungrateful for the Elders hardwork.

Noting that he had not yet explained what to do the old man quickly pulled Rosette and the doctor forward. "It's simple. Rosette just lie down on the table. You my boy stand over here while I turn it on."

Lying down on the cold metal table the young sister watched as the Elder pushed a small green button on the side of the panel causing the machine to jump start switching on the other buttons which started flashing. Chrno was very much on edge not wanting any harm to come to his beloved from any weird machine the crazy old coot invented. "Now. . . Rosette I need you to lift up your dress." In the next instant the Elder had several bumps on bumps on his head one from each female present in the room excluding Azmaria. Chrno had apparently joined in and added an extra bump from his pervertive comment as well.

"Would you please listen before striking an old man! I need to have your belly showing so we can place these there." The Elder then had four weird looking wires with small short needles at the end in his hands.

This was more then fishy! Everyone beside the doctor and Azmaria knew of the Elder's pervertive manner and this stank of his dirty work all over. A bit frightened of the small pointed needles at each end of the wire Rosette swallowed her pride and obeyed, lifting the blue dress up enough so her belly showed. If it wasn't for the glow of pink skin then the giant round object could have easily been mistaken for a basket full of small watermelons. The needles at the end of the four wires were then placed on each side of the belly pushing into her skin. Flinching slightly at the pain of having four needles now inside her the sister bit down on her tongue trying hard not to let it show. From there the Elder pressed a few switches and stood back.

"Ok. . . . with the needles now inside we should be able to see what it looks like inside Rosette! Switch on!"

Pressing down on a small black button made a dark image appeared on the digital screen. From any normal human perspective it would have looked like a horror film monster, but they all knew the shape that was now appearing in the screen. It was the very outline of a new born baby still in development. Everyone stood there all blank and amazed at this incredible miracle the Elder was showing them. "Well. . . . what do you think? Am I genius or am I a genius? Just don't stand there doctor! Aren't you suppose to be examining her."

The doctor just smiled and patted the old man on the shoulder. "Why there's really nothing left for me to do now. This breath taking photo has taken my job away. That picture right there tells me everything I need to know for my report for Sister Kate. Although just to be on the safe side I'd like to confirm my theories. Please bear with me Sister Rosette, I'm going to take a needle out and put it back in a different area."

Nodding her head, she prepared for the upcoming pain as the doctor then took one of the needles out and moved it over a slight bit to reveal another more surprising discovery. It was at this moment that everyone in the room gasped.

"Well now, just as I thought. I figured that's why you looked more along then you really were. Everyone, are you ready for my new diagnoses?"

Azmaria quickly stood behind Sister Kate as she knew that this would most likely cause her to collapse. Chrno held his breath hoping this news wouldn't be anything bad.

Clearing his throat the doctor exclaimed, "Sister Rosette is going to have twins!"

At the next instant the only words that seemed to be heard was the echo of the word "_twins_".

Sister Kate did in fact faint landing in Azmaria's catch muttering to herself about the end of the world. Chrno stood there in shock and speechless. To him this feeling of utter happiness of being a father to two babies was over whelming and priceless. If there ever had been a time when he was more happier then now he could not think of one. This same feeling pushed the little devil forward to congratulate his beloved Rosette. He then walked towards her hugging every bit of her being he could hold tightly. She in turn did the same both of them crying tears of joy.

"Chrno! I'm going to have twins! I'm going to have twins!"

"I know! I know! Isn't it wonderful?"

Crying harder then she had ever done it had been a first time she was crying for something delightful in ages. "Yeah. . . ."

Azmaria was quietly fanning away at the head sister trying her best to calm down the stressed out sister. The doctor just stood there smiling not really grasping the whole situation which was now occurring. The Elder, however, was a little busy feeling whatever little bit of Rosette's luscious skin he could get at before she turned around and smacked him one good one into the wall.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Now awake and feeling more herself Sister Kate gave her thanks to the doctor as he left the convent. Slowly walking back to her office the head sister quietly mumbled to herself, "Twins. . . good lord save us all. Little Chrno's. . . and possibly god forbid little Rosette's running around acting like their parents."

At that thought Sister Kate stopped and pictured two small little babies in diapers tearing up her office. One was a small blonde baby girl tearing up papers and messing up important documents on her desk. The other was a baby boy with a small violet braid now going to the bathroom on Sister Kate's good carpet generating a small puddle and an atrocious odor. At that the head sister was now leaning on a nearby tree, her face utterly pale and fallen by the sudden daydream.

"Oh how will the Order of Magdalene survive all of this?"

Now far away from the convent Dr. Kingsly put on a very devious face.

"Hehe. . . so the girl is going to have twins huh? This news will make lord Aion very happy. I'll have to keep a close eye on her progress to make sure she's well taken care of. Yes. . . very well taken care of. Her babies hold the key to finishing Lord Aion's plan. Hehe. . ."

Suddenly he put on a very child like demeanor and blushed, "Although that sister sure did look really sexy, even though pregnant. Oh and the touch of her skin is like a gift from heaven. Chrno sure is one lucky devil! Oh no, what am I saying? I couldn't. . . but she's so dam pretty! Oh what a little vixen. Maybe I'll tease her a bit before having some fun. Hehe. . ."

From there the young blonde doctor slowly slipped away into the shadows disappearing from sight.

**End!

* * *

**

So that's the end! I bet a lot of you are laughing so hard your crying right? Right? I'm hoping for some awesome reviews this time! Anyway, I swear you guys are like mind readers sometimes. When I first started making this fanfic I had already planned on having Rosette give birth to twins. And no I won't say just yet whether or not it's gonna be a boy/boy, girl/girl, or boy/girl. You'll have to stick with it and find out on your own. The next chapter is gonna be something a little different, but I think you'll like it. Hehe!

Oh yeah, I've been reading other fanfics lately with sort of the same theme as mine and they've got the kids taking after both parents. If you've noticed in mine I haven't been doing that, but instead making little mini versions of Chrno and Rosette. Why? Well, mainly because I think that both of them probably won't be able to think of their baby taking up traits from both parents since they're having a hard time picturing their kids any other way. This mainly implies to Sister Kate mostly.

**Rosette:** So what your saying is my baby could have my personality, but have Chrno's face?

**Me:** That's what some people have been writing. What do you think?

**Rosette:** _(pictures a girl in long purple hair with a yellow hair ribbon and red eyes carrying exorcists guns wearing Rosette's militia's outfit)_ **HAHAHAHAHAHA!** It's a female version of Chrno!

**Chrno:** Hey! I'm not a female! **I'M A GUY! A GUY!** Would you two please stop trying to saying I'm a girl!

**Me:** Awwwwwwww, but why not? It's so much fun! Unless you want me to change the father and make it Remington's kid?

**Rosette & Chrno:** _(freezes in ice)_ **HELL NO!** _(Chrno transforms and Rosette pulls out her guns)_ **THIS IS OUR BABY! OUR BABY!**

**Me:** Oh crap. . . (_runs away dodging bullets and energy blasts)_ **AAAAAHHHHH! IT WAS JUST A JOKE! A JOKE! AAAAHHHH SAVE ME REMINGTON!**

**Remington:** So it was my child after all. Ha! I told you I was the father, I told you!

**Rosette & Chrno:** _(directs their attacks towards Remington)_ **DIE!**

**Me:** _(still running) _Aren't you suppose to be saving me?

**Remington:** _(running along side)_ How can I hurt my dear Rosette?

**Me:** What about Chrno?

**Remington:** I'm afraid that in his current form I'm quite terrified to face him head to head in combat. Bye bye! _(runs faster leaving me behind)_

**Me:** **TRAITOR!** _(gets killed by the couples attacks)_ wHy mE!

Anyway, thank you so much for all your reviews! **I LOVE YOU GUYS! **You really inspire me to keep writing! So come back on Wednesday if you want to read the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy's Date

Yay! Chapter 4 is finally here! I had such a difficult time writing this one. If you've read my author notes then you'd know my pain. Although another issue was the brainstorming I put into this one since it's not really one of my strongest points so figuring out what to do for this one gave me quite the headache. Also the beginning also sounds really poetic from some reason so pay it no mind ok? Well, anyway I hope you all enjoy it. Oh yeah this chapter has one character sort of a bit out of character, but it still has all the elements to Chrno Crusade only slightly different. So without further ado – here's chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: Alright, what makes you think I can claim any part of Chrno Crusade hum? Got it? Good! Then no sueing! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get back to me buying the Chrno Crusade copyrights. Opps, did I say that out loud?**

_X. . . Chrno, I'm Pregnant . . .X _

X. . . Chapter 4: Jealousy's Date . . .X

X. . . By: SugarBananaNutMonkey . . .X

* * *

**Start Of July**

Days seem to last forever now as the terrible monster known as summer continues to drag on. Both morning and afternoon have temperatures high into the 90's and just barely cooling off to the mid 70's during the evening. All throughout the country this horrid heat wave can be felt, but none so worse then the hard working exorcists at the Magdalene Order. For apparently this summer has been one of their busiest seasons yet making each sister more irritable then the next. Now in her fifth month of pregnancy Sister Rosette seems to be unaffected by this sweltering heat, but to the contrary has become one of the hardest workers around. However, due to the over weight of carrying twins her once fast working pace in speed has been reduced to that of a turtle. Meaning that trying to stay still in this boiling weather is just out of the question. Thus the good sister continues her hard work. Although who ever said it's all work and no play? Not with holidays slowly approaching to bring together a calming force for two people. And with the spawn of misunderstandings can summon forth jealously to foretell a bond deeper then life it's self.

"You wanted to see me Sister Kate," said a blue eyed sister named Rosette very timidly.

A glare so powerful that even the bravest of men wouldn't ever think to enter was now staring at the door with a murderous intent. "I did, come in!"

Now opening the door, all around the air felt very heavy filled with an immense battle aura that would probably frighten away even the fiercest of devils. Walking slowly in Rosette's pace slowed even more so then usual in order to give her the prefect accuse for having several last minutes of her life. Calmly sitting down in a chair just a few feet away from the desk all swirls of negative energy seemed to be radiating from Sister Kate. Gulping down her fear all that evil battle aura then suddenly disappeared.

"Sister Rosette, there's something I'd like to discuss with you," smiled the head sister trying very hard to look cheerful.

She wasn't fooling anyone here. Rosette knew Sister Kate was utterly angry about something and all to soon it would be released on her. Though maybe if playing dumb along with the head sister would be enough to keep the punishment to a minimum then why not give it a try? "And what would that be?"

Thrusting forward a huge list with lots of large numbers Sister Kate exclaimed, "**READ!**"

Not bothering to read the top Rosette quietly scanned through the sheet which listed all the days for last months food bill. When she finally reached the bottom viewing the total price her eyes grew ten time their normal size looking at the amount of 2,482 dollars. A months worth of food costing this much and on just one individual. "_THAT'S OUTRAGOUS!_" she thought. Standing straight out of her chair Rosette quickly exclaimed, "Sister Kate who could do such a thing! Tell me who it is! I'll go knock some sense into them not to eat like pigs! Who is it? Tell me!"

An angry mark then popped up on the head sister head, but she peacefully pointed towards the top of the paper where the name of the perpetrator stood out in bold letters, "Rosette Christopher".

Reality then struck her all to soon as a sudden come back of the earlier murderous intent said now she would feel the true wrath of a demon. Jumping forward the head sister landed face flat on the floor after the quick jump side way of Rosette. After quickly regaining her posture Sister Kate began jumping towards her fellow sister in a series of furious attacks.

"**TWO THOUSAND FOUR HUNDRED AND EIGHTY TWO DOLLARS SPENT IN ONE MONTH FOR FOOD AND ALL ON YOU!**"

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"**YOUR DAILY DAMAGES DOESN'T EVEN COME CLOSE TO THIS MUCH, BUT YET YOU SOMEHOW MANAGED TO SERPASS THAT BY EATING!**"

Crashing into her wardrobe cabinet Rosette breathed in heavily just barely managing to escape the horrible wrath of the enraged head sister. Running around dodging this kind of attack when pregnant was just not really possible unless you happen to be Rosette. Still the surging pain raging within her cut deeply into the lasts of her energy reserves. This can't go on or there could be irreversible consequences. Standing up surrounded in a dark swirl of evil aura Sister Kate seemed not to care for the fact that she was bleeding or that on her head was now a rather large bump. At this point there was no possible way that the attacking sister was anything, but human meaning it was time to leave. Dashing for the exit Sister Kate became aware of the sudden ploy of her going for the door and gave all chance of reaching it zero percent.

"**EVEN IF YOU ARE PREGNANT I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS ORDER TO GO BANKRUPT BECAUSE OF YOUR CONSUMPTION AMOUNTS! PREPARE TO BE PUNISHED SISTER ROSETTE!**"

"**I DON'T WANNA! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**"

This was endless! The room was only big enough to dodge some many attacks and it wouldn't be long before the head sister would catch onto the pattern of her dodges. Risking everything to escape Rosette then ran towards the window and jump out, not realizing this was the second floor. Falling towards the ground Rosette prepared for her landing till she felt the soft catch of a very surprise Minister Remington. "Rosette? What were you doing jumping through a two story window? You really should be more careful."

Heaving in and out the golden hair sister pointed towards the broken window trying her best to explain the reason to this sudden risk taking. "Yeah? Well, tell that to Miss Pill who tried to kill me."

Looking up Minister Remington then noticed a very dark eerie looking figure staring downwards. Slightly frightened at this rather scary looking person the two quickly jumped at the idea of getting inside and out of range in case she had a gun. If whatever it was that had looked at them was even human would never be known. Safely inside Rosette's bedroom the Minister softly set her down on the bed. Slowly breathing in and out the good sister watched as Remington took up a nearby chair and sat down.

"Say Rosette, I know how difficult it's been for you, being pregnant and all with having to stay here at the Order everyday. . ."

Cutting him off she said, "Oh that, don't worry about it. I've been keeping myself busy with doing chores around the convent."

"Yes, so I've heard. But still I know how much you long for the outside world. So I was thinking perhaps it was time for you to get out and have a bit of fun. Why not come to see the fourth of July fireworks with me?"

Blushing slightly this sounded like a great idea. A chance to actually go outside into the real world again and best of all, it was out to a celebration! This was it, now or never; your one and only way to see freedom beyond the convent gates!

"Yeah! I'd love to go with you!"

"That's good to hear. Well, the festival starts tomorrow so you'll have plenty of time to prepare for it. In the mean time I'll see about trying to calm down our dear Sister Kate so you can go alright?" he said winking his eye, exiting the room.

Happily thinking to herself about how much fun this was gonna be the door then suddenly swung open with her two partners both looking dirtier then usual. However, another look at the situation said that they needed help. Azmaria had stumbled in doing her best trying to help Chrno who appeared to be in a great deal of pain. "Hey Azmaria let me help with him."

"Oh thank you."

Lifting the small devil into a nearby chair he appeared to be sleeping quietly. "_He looks so cute when he's asleep_,"the good sister thought passingly. Rosette then started tending to Azmaria's wounds. Walking into the bathroom she got together a bunch of wet clothes and a first aid kit and began cleaning the little apostles cuts.

"Oww."

"I'm sorry did I wrap it too tight Azmaria?"

"Oh no, it's alright. It's just rather painful you see."

"So tell me what happened? You both look tired, especially Chrno."

Signing a bit Azmaria then look down at the floor. "Well you see, we had just finished the mission and well; Chrno sort of collapsed on our way back."

Looking back at her resting devil Rosette felt slightly angry that he had made her carry him all the way back to the convent. "Humph! He ought to be ashamed! Making you drag him back, especially when you're wounded."

"Oh no Rosette it's not like that! Chrno apparently collapsed because he said that you somehow transferred all your pregnancy's pains to him sometime this afternoon."

Thinking back to the incident with Sister Kate earlier today the golden hair sister had wondered why she was able to move so much without the after affects hitting her that badly. Perhaps somehow unconsciously she had managed to give Chrno all of the pain just to escape the evil wrath of the deranged head sister. Now Rosette felt sort of sorry for him. After all Chrno was working twice as hard as her on more missions ever since she had been ordered to stay at the convent. Sister Rosette was thrilled at being a new mother, but not at the cost of having to hurt the one she loved most. Somehow it just didn't seem quite worth it if he had to get hurt because of all of this.

"Ah. . . . Rosette. What's wrong? You look depressed all of a sudden?"

Coming back to reality Rosette cleared out all the sad thoughts she had just been thinking of and finished tending to the last cut on Azmaria's arm. "Say Rosette, I was wondering what do you plan on doing tomorrow for the fourth of July?"

Just now remembering her appointment with Minister Remington; Rosette jumped at the idea of telling the little apostle all about how she was finally going to be able to go outside. "Oh you mean little old me? Well, I got invited by Minister Remington to go out and see the fourth of July fireworks with him!"

A little surprised at this comment Azmaria thought about what the good sister had just said and curiosity took over. "So does that mean you and him are going out on a date?"

Blushing a deep shade of red Rosette hadn't really thought of it like that. The idea of just going out at the time had blocked out the real truth that he really had just asked her out on a date. This was bad! Way beyond bad! It was too late to cancel, but Rosette didn't want to sound like she was cheating on Chrno in order to go out with the Minister. Sure long ago she had had a small childish crush on him, but it was something Rosette grew out of it and was now bearing the children of her true love. All she could do at this point was go through with it and hope Chrno would understand. Of course he would! He's not really the jealous type so it should be alright. It's settled then!

"No, you've got it all wrong! It's not a date Azmaria! Just a friendly little go out to a celebration alright? Say, can you promise not to tell Chrno about this?"

"Ah. . . . alright."

"Good, now let's go to bed ok?"

"Right!"

Pulling out a blanket Sister Rosette then draped the sleeping devil with the soft fabric. "Night Chrno."

Although unaware to her was that the violet haired sinner had heard everything and was greatly hurt that she would even think of going out with Minister Remington. That was it! Tomorrow he would have to take Azmaria and watch over the two to make sure nothing happened.

* * *

**  
The Next Morning**

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"

Slowly opening her eyes Rosette looked up and saw Chrno standing there holding a giant tray filled with delicious looking pancakes. Setting this down the small devil gently helped lift her up making sure to carefully place Rosette upright without hurting her. He then kissed her on the forehead placing the tray on the bed.

Blushing a deep pink from his sudden shower of affection Rosette was a bit surprised by all of this. "Oh my! Chrno what's come over you? You really shouldn't have done all of this!"

Smiling gently he pulled up a chair to sit right next to her. "None sense! What's wrong with wanting to make you happy when your pregnant? You know I would do anything for you."

Blushing beyond any normal healthy shade of red Rosette couldn't help, but feel so guilty for going behind his back to make that stupid plan with Minister Remington. All this love and attention; it was just to much. Suddenly for some unknown reason she started crying.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Shaking her head Rosette knew it had nothing to do with what he had done, but more of what she had done herself. "I'm sorry, but could you please leave?"

Nodding his own head he quietly got up to excuse himself. Outside leaning against the door he became puzzled at this. "_What do I do? Tell me what am I doing wrong?_" he thought.

Inside the good sister dried her tears and began eating the wonderful meal he had prepared for her. "_It's just one d. . . . date! It's not a big deal! Still, I should apologize to him later. I am sorry Chrno_," she kept telling herself disbelieving.

Finishing up the pancakes Sister Rosette then looked through her clothes trying to find anything suitable to wear out to a celebration. However, it soon came to her attention that all the clothing she had owned for the last four years was the normal exorcists dress uniform and the militia's dress outfit. So not only did she not have a single decent thing to wear, but there wasn't any time to go buy anything. Wait, there was something. Then it hit her! Pulling out an old dust covered box from under the bed inside was an old red and white dress and overalls from her time at the Seventh Bell Orphanage four year ago. Quickly dusting it off the good sister ran into the bathroom and began putting it on.

A prefect fit! The chest area did feel a little small though since it had grown out quite a lot, but it still had enough space to breathe with. The end, however, was a bit too short coming up to the knees now with her belly bigger then your average size watermelon. No surprise really seeing as any dress would be short in this condition. Twirling around, she could still smell the old scent of wild flowers that grew in the garden by the orphanage. This brought back so many memories. Memories of all her friends still frozen in time, about Joshua, along with that night when Aion had given him Chrno's horns, and about most importantly how she met Chrno. That nostalgic stare of his to the bright shining smile he gave off at their daily visits to see him. Her tears were back again and this time were a companioned by several sudden kicks inside. Falling to the ground it almost felt as though her unborn children were trying to tell her something.

"Huh. So you two also think that what I'm doing is unfair to your father too right? It's only just this once ok," she said rubbing her round circular belly trying to calm the raging storm kicking up inside.

After a quick knock the door opened with Minister Remington there dressed rather casually looking around for Sister Rosette. Quietly spotting her wearing the old dressed she wore back at the Orphanage. He came to realize just how much she looked like a new mother. He just couldn't help, but giggle. "Hahaha."

Blushing slightly at this all she could do was return it with a smile. Walking down to the outside gate both of them got in an Order's car and together drove off. All the while Chrno and Azmaria quietly sat in the back seat trying their best not to being seen.

When the car finally came to a stop they then pulled into a small town area that was near a forest. Wait, Rosette knew theses woods. An area that greatly resembled the same beautiful forest where she and Joshua had first met Chrno. This was where Rosette took Azmaria to cheer her up a little while ago.

"What's the matter? Let's go or we won't get a good spot to view the fireworks."

Looking back at where she was quickly hurried towards the side of the Minister. The good sister couldn't help noticing that all around were nothing, but couples in arms. Rosette just couldn't help, but feel as though all today had done was put more and more guilt inside her heart. Finally able to come out from their hiding spot in the back seat of the car Chrno and Azmaria began following the two from the shadows hoping to see what they were up too. "_I'm not jealous! I'm not! I just want to make sure she'll be alright! It's my duty to protect her no matter what!_"he continued telling himself.

Azmaria wasn't fooled by this. The little apostle knew what was going on and decide it was best to continue playing along with him. It wasn't long before the two had found a nice quiet spot to settle down and lay out the picnic blanket they had brought. Minister Remington then fell back staring off into space just glazing at the clouds waiting for the fireworks. But all this silence was doing was nagging away at poor Rosette's already guilt filled heart so she decided to break the silence.

"So why did you ask me to come with you to watch the fireworks?"

Peeking out from their small bush Chrno perked up his ears straining very hard to listen word from words what they were talking about. Azmaria sat quietly next to him trying as well to get a good view of what was happening now.

"Why? Because you've been working so hard lately Rosette that I figured you needed a break from it all. Besides do I really need a reason to be with you for something like this?"

Gulping down very hard, that question of hers had turned things out far worse then what she had hoped for. Trying very hard to hold back the blush Rosette thought it best to see if she could change the topic. "Ah. . . you know. . . I was wondering. . . do you why was Sister Kate so mad at me the other day?"

Getting up now Minister Remington then took his two fingers and gave her the come closer signal. At that she did and was given a very big surprise.

"**THUMP!" **Chrno couldn't quite make it out, but from his point of view the scene that was now happening could have very well have been mistaken for the two kissing each other. **"THUMP!" **It hurts! His heart was in pain! She was kissing the Minister! Rosette had yet to even kiss him! **"THUMP!"** The pain was unbearable! His heart hurt so much it felt as though he would suffocate from the horrible ache. Suddenly without reason or warning Azmaria jumped at the violet hair devil screaming very loudly.

"**GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

Quickly flinging herself onto Chrno the two fell on top of each other in a very awkward position.

"Was that you Azmaria. . ."

Rosette was now standing at the bush where the two had been hiding and saw Azmaria crying with Chrno's body on top of her with him slightly holding her down. Not believing what she was seeing the golden blonde sister ran into the forest, tears streaming down her cheek.

"Rosette wait!" said Chrno dashing after her.

Now getting up the little apostle then dusted off her clothes walking towards Minister Remington and sat down right besides him. "So did I do good sir?"

Smiling, he then patted her head. "Yep. The plan was a success. Now it's all up to them to finish the rest. All they needed was a good push in the right direction to get going."

Feeling a bit guilty for her little pretend acting to set the two up Azmaria started to cry herself. However, these weren't tears of sadness, but rather joy. "I feel sort of bad for tricking them, but if they can have a fun night watching the fireworks then it'll be worth it right sir?"

Nodding his head the two then watched and waited for the evening sky to finish it's appearance so that the night could shine through.

Still running through the forest Chrno had finally caught up with her. Standing up looking out at the lake, Rosette's face was stained with tears. This horrible feeling that was rising up in his chest was unbearable, it felt as though his heart would burst long before his lungs did. Even now just the sight of her crying was tearing the ruby eyed boy to pieces. Unaware of Chrno having caught up with her he started walking towards her and they embraced; he then clung to Rosette's very being. " Listen, what happened back there it. . . it wasn't what you thought."

This tender feeling of embrace felt so wonderful, but she pushed out of his grip; tears still continuing to run down her face. "Not what I thought! I'll tell you what I thought Chrno! You were pinned on top of Azmaria like some kind of wild animal! And after all you did for me this morning how dare you lie to me in my face about what I thought!"

Utterly angry that he had not had a word's say in what she was now accusing him of the little devil began shouting right back at her. "So what! What difference does it make what you think when you were the one who made that date with Minister Remington behind my back and you kissed him!"

Her tears then suddenly stopped. Chrno knew about the date, but what was this about a her kissing the Minister? Suddenly it all started to come together! This was all one big misunderstanding. Looking outwards at the beautiful moon reflecting upon the waters surface Rosette felt it was time they both straighten things out.

Quietly wiping away her tears she said, "I'm sorry."

"Huh." His rage then vanished at her heartfelt apology. He felt calm, but why?

"I'm so sorry Chrno. I never meant to make that date with Minister Remington in the first place. It somehow just turned out like that by accident."

"Wait, what about you kissing him then?"

Laughing a bit, Rosette found it slightly funny that Chrno would actually think she would do something like that. "Oh Chrno all that happened was me asking him a question and the Minister whispered the answer in my ear. Don't tell me you got jealous for a second there?"

Blushing slightly he didn't want to admit it, but yes there had been jealously lurking in his heart after seeing that. Though somehow now it all seemed pretty dumb for ever betraying the trust they shared so deeply to jump the gun like that. Well, she had cleared up her side of the matter and now it was his turn to straighten out what had happened with Azmaria.

"Yeah and I'm sorry too Rosette. You see, me and Azmaria, we came to spy on you. That's why we were hidden in the bushes like that. Things were going fine till all of a sudden Azmaria screamed. She then jumped at me knocking me on top of her. And that's what happened. I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea."

Shame then spread across her face as the young blonde sorely hated herself for ever thinking wrongly of her beloved. Today had been just one giant misunderstanding and together they both went and wrongly accused each other of unwanted crimes. Each one had betrayed one another trust only to regain it again.

"Can you forgive me Rose. . ."

Before the ruby eyed boy could ever finish his question a small finger had touched his lips stopping him from speaking.

"You idiot, you've already been forgiven" winked Rosette slowly removing her finger. She then spun around twirling around in her red dress stopping to shine her brightest smile at the one she loved.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

A spark of bright red and blue light then lit up the sky as the fireworks display began to start. Turning to view each of the new colors exploding into the air they quickly turned back again to look at one another.

"Would you like to watch the fireworks with me Chrno," asked Rosette still smiling.

It was in this moment alone that Chrno had only just now realize how truly beautiful she was. All the colors of the fireworks and the shining moon light had illuminated every one of her features creating the image of an absolute angel. Everything about this godly creature had left the small devil struggling for words. However, instead of speaking Chrno simply nodded his head smiling in reply. Together the two sat down watching the rest of the magnificent display before them. Leaning in closer to her he couldn't help, but keep looking at the woman that sat next to him.

Taking her hand in his the last words he managed to say were, "You look very pretty in your old red dress Rosette."

"T. . thank you."

In his mind the small devil thought to himself, "_To think an actual angel is carrying my children. My one and only angel; mine and mine alone_."

* * *

**End!**

Phew! I thought I'd never finished! Sorry guys, but when your stuck in the middle of move and school things just seem to tire you out faster right? Hehe! I greatly enjoyed my chapter though! I worked so hard on it I thought my hand would fall off from all the writing. I wonder what I should do for the next chapter?

**Remington:** Oh that was just so horrible! Why'd you make me play the match-maker for those two?

**Me:** Huh, why you ask? No good reason really except we need more Rosette X Chrno moments and you just happen to be the perfect person to get those two moving.

**Remington:** But you made me look so evil in this chapter setting those two up for a surprise date and you partnered me up with Azmaria! Now just look what you've accomplished now by doing this.

**Chrno & Rosette:** _(off in their own love world still watching the fireworks while holding hands)_

**Me:** Opps, I think I might have over done it since they're now glued at the hip. Arg! Now how am I suppose to continue with my fanfic if their off in their own little world? By the way Remington, what exactly was Sister Kate so mad at Rosette for anyway?

**Remington:** Well, there's the fact that there was all the that money spent on food just to feed her and there's the other issue that it's so dreadfully hot now. Plus now Sister Kate has been ordered to double of what Rosette earns with all the hard work she's been doing; helping and cleaning around the convent.

**Me:** I see. I guess that would make anyone very angry considering there's still the other problem with having to pay for all Rosette's past damage bills.

**Sister Kate:** (_walking around with an evil aura carrying a gun)_ **sIsTeR rOsEtTe. . . . **

**Remington & Me: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!** _(grabs the love birds and runs off)_

So how was it this time? Keep those reviews coming! I love hearing what you guys think of each of my chapters so I know what to improve and correct k? Oh yeah, I'm sorry to say this, but. . . I'm going to Anime Express this weekend meaning most likely I won't have chapter 5 up till Thursday again. Sorry about that. I really appreciate you guys being so patient with me! You don't know how much that means to me! Thank you so much! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: Satella's Gift

**OH MY GOODNESS!** I'm so sorry everyone for the lack of updates! The weeks following my last chapter have been nothing, but hell. It all went something like this: FCATS, Spring Break, Anime Express, Drama State Competition, Mid-Week Exams, Moving Week, and Play Week. _(sweat drop)_ **ARG!** I've never been so overworked and all in just a few weeks time. Sheez, and you'll never guess what else? All of this was going on around my birthday! **AAHH!** Some birthday; I was left celebrating it all alone until people finally took notice, weeks later. Oh well, I don't really mind since it's not the first year that this has happened either.

So anyway, for those of you who've read my story before I'm so very sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it though I made it extra long just for you! I'll see about getting the next one up sometime within the next week. By the way, Satella does appear in this chapter so just in case some of you don't know this fact I'll explain it: In the manga Satella constantly flirts around with Chrno so I've decided to incorporate that into my chapter. So things might seem a little weird at first, but I think I did alright. And so I present to you, **Chapter 5 – Satella's Gift!** Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Do I have to spell it out for you people? Chrno Crusade is not mine! Now quit trying to sue me since I don't own it! However, one day I shall claim rights to it! BAWAHAHAHA! Just wait Daisuke Moriyama, someday!**

_X. . . Chrno, I'm Pregnant . . .X _

X. . . Chapter 5: Satella's Gift . . .X

X. . . By: SugarBananaNutMonkey . . .X

* * *

**One Month Later**

It's the beginning of August now and everything seems to be calming down with the decrease in temperature. Summer has finally decided its time to hit the road, making way for the cool windy breezes of Autumn. Although most have yet to experience this cool calming weather when one particular sister named Rosette Christopher, who's sudden development in a series of random mood swings, has left the Order filled with nothing, but hot air. Being that she's now in her sixth month of pregnancy things have become slightly more complicated. Not only has her once fast working pace been slowed dramatically since the last month, but with the addition of Sister Kate's recent set of new rules the limitations to Rosette's chores and freedom has decreased to a minimum. Although none of these new restrictions certainly have been agreeing with her newly found temperament causing a whole new brand of chaos. However, with the arrival of an old friend there's still hope in the calming of the hurricane rage known as Rosette.

It's the start of a new day and a very sleepy Rosette was now waking up; stretching out her arms. Bathed in the morning light the good sister slowly got up and out of bed. Carefully walking over to her dresser drawer she then began undressing. Suddenly the door opened, it was Chrno carrying in a tray full of breakfast goods. "Rosette, I've brought you your. . . ."

Staring over to where she was standing both of them quickly realized Rosette had nothing covering her top portion. In a instant both their faces exploded in a deep shade of red blush.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CHRNO YOU PERVERT!" **

In the next second every single heavy object that was ready at hand were now being thrown at Chrno as he quickly proceeded out of the room. Several large bumps then began popping out of his head where a lamp and waste basket had hit him. With the breakfast tray still in-tack the violet haired devil let out a quiet sign. He really ought to learn how to knock first before entering a girls room. Recalling the fact that once six months ago he had seen them before in their night of passion together he silently thought to himself. _"It's not like I haven't seen her breasts already."_ More over embarrassed that such thoughts could even exist in his head the blush quickly came back. He felt utterly ashamed for such dirty thought and somehow a bit stupid at the fact that he couldn't remember anything from that night.

Smacking himself for thinking such thoughts the little devil didn't seem to realize that the door had reopened by Rosette, herself, now fully dressed. Coming back to reality Chrno walked in with her breakfast tray setting it down on a nearby table. Sitting down on her bed the good sister began munching away at the food. No sooner had the tray been set down had all the contents been eaten away.

"Ah! That was a good breakfast! I can't wait to get to my chores! Sister Kate makes me out as some sort of invalid, but being pregnant doesn't mean I still can't work!"

All the while, however, Chrno's attention was directed towards the shortness of Rosette's normal exorcists dress which seemed to be ripping at the seams from the expansion of her waist. Suddenly without thinking of the worst possible consequence he said, "Hey Rosette, don't you think you should get a bigger dress size?"

**BANG!**

No later had that been said had a sacred went flying past his left ear knocking him off his feet and onto the floor. Looking up was an infuriated Rosette now aiming her gun.

"**ARE _YOU_ SAYING THAT I'M FAT!"**

It was times like this when Chrno would slap himself for forgetting how sensitive she was about her weight and now more than ever with the pregnancy issue. However, in this situation that was an impossibility for if he moved she might shoot him not meaning to. Quietly noticing that the window was wide open he decided to make a break for it when he saw an opening.

Standing up the small devil tried to explain what he had truly meant to say, "No! I mean I just noticed that your dress is starting to rip apart at the seams since your. . . . "

**BANG!**

This time his right ear had a bullet hole above it as he fell back against the wall.

"**I'M _WHAT_! FINISH YOUR SENTENCE!"**

Chrno figured saying anymore would mean a sacred straight in his gut this time. Breaking fast for the window he bounced off her bed jumping through the open space landing on the ground near the pond. He then ran inside the nearest building hoping to get out of range.

"**CCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"**

Suddenly the door swung open. "Sister Rosette what in heavens name are you doing firing off your gun at this early hour in the morning!" A very out of breath head sister was now standing in the door way. Breathing in and out Rosette quickly hide her exorcist special behind her back smiling. "To my office now! I'd better hear a reasonable explanation for this!"

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

After a nice long chat with Sister Kate about the earlier gun shots Rosette was given the punishment of 10 apology letters. However, before that she had been instructed to pick up some new invention the Elder had made this morning. Marching out of the head sisters office and storming through the grounds, a very annoyed Rosette mumbled on about how bad today had started out. First with Chrno calling her fat then with Sister Kate's making her write apology letters. _"Today just can't get any worse,"_ she thought passingly. Upon arriving at the Elders cottage door she let out a sign and calmed herself down preparing to enter.

Walking in Rosette shouted, "Hey old man, where are you? Sister Kate asked me to pick up your new invention thingy."

Hidden in the way back of his lab the Elder emerged from a dark tiny corner. He seemed to be carrying a small round tube containing a purple oozy liquid. Walking over some fallen papers the old man now seemed to notice his visitor. "Ah. . . Sister Rosette. My. . . . how you've expanded. **Hahaha!** You know you really should think about getting a bigger dress size or else you'll pop right out of your clothes. Not that I wouldn't mind that either, but. . . . **HAHAHAHAHA!**"

Of all the wrong things he could have said in those moments the Elder had chosen the utmost worst topic to speak about. Lowing her head in an evil grimacing smile Rosette curled up her fist sending both the Elder along with his purple gack flying into a wall. Stomping loudly outside leaving behind the old dirt bag she then heard a small yet large bang coming from inside the cottage. The good sister then proceed to quicken her pace as far away from there as she could in case the old geezer came after her for that explosion.

**Growl! **Suddenly remembering it was close to lunch time the good sister then headed towards the cafeteria. On her way there Rosette quietly remembered how she was suppose to get that formula stuff from the Elder. That was before she had gone and sent him flying into the wall. Oh well, by now he himself was probably delivering the stuff to her complaining about how violent Rosette was. Knowing that there would be an earful for her later when she had to go to Sister Kate's office to apologize saddened her.

Filling up a tray with tons of sandwiches, bowls of soup, salads, pot pies, fried chicken strips, and chocolate cake slices she then went and sat down. Sitting at a far end corner table, away from all the other gossiping sisters, Rosette knew that they were all talking about her and how disgraceful it was that she was carrying the children of a devil. It was times like these that Rosette couldn't help, but feel a little lonely without Chrno being here right beside her. Coming back to reality Minister Remington had just now pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Hello Rosette, mind if I eat with you?"

Blushing slightly, she nodded. The good sister then began eating her own lunch. Within minutes that giant tray of food had all disappeared. The Minister didn't know which was more amazing; how much she could eat or how fast it all went. He, however, quietly took notice of something else and made the one comment she had not want to hear.

"Sister Rosette don't you think your stretching the seams on your dress to their limits? You really ought to think about wearing a larger dress size with the newly added weight you've ga. . . . . ."

**BANG!**

Just in time to duck the Minister saw standing above him was a very angry Rosette holding the trigger ready to pull. Minister Remington didn't quite understand what had just happened, but figured that before she went and had another mood swing he had best calm her down.

"Now, now, Rosette why don't we calm down. I sure if you'll just listen to me. . ."

"Shut it."

"Huh?"

A bit surprised, he didn't want to believe what he had just heard, but the next second cleared up any doubts about what was to come.

"Shut it you blondie wise crack priest! I have not gained weight! And now I'm gonna blow this joint to pieces."

"Oh dear, another of her mood swing personalities; Destroyer Rosette!"

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

With an explosion of gun shots going off in every direction Minister Remington began shouting and directing all the other sisters out of the cafeteria. All the while Rosette was randomly shooting off her gun in every direction causing bullet holes to pop up all over the place. Once outside the Minister quickly locked the doors to prevent anyone from going in.

* * *

**A Hour Later**

The firing rounds had finally come to a halt and Minister Remington quickly unlocked the doors running inside shouting for Rosette. "Sister Rosette, where are you? Sister Rosette if you can hear me please answer me!"

From the only clear spot in the whole room where the rubble hadn't fallen the good sister staggered off walking out and away from the half destroyed building. Snapping out of her daze she stretched out her arms confused as to what had just happened.

"Huh, wasn't I just talking with Minister Remington?" Turning around the good sister then noticed all the bullet holes in the cafeteria walls. "Huh-oh, Sister Kate's not gonna like this. I think I'll just quietly head back to my room now."

Dashing across the convent grounds Sister Anna then bumped into Sister Rosette. "Ow, ouch. There you are Rosette! Sister Kate's calling for you! She says your wanted in her office."

"Oh great, I'll be there in a minute," she said.

Suddenly grabbing the blonde sister by the arm Sister Anna then spun her around taking a good long look at her dress. Making the same mistake as everyone else had done today Sister Anna said. "Hey Rosette you know your dress is starting to rip apart at the seams. I know your fat and. . . . ."

**BANG!**

Off went the gun and Sister Anna was clear across the walk way cringing behind one of the pillars mumbling under her breathe about how crazy she was.

Walking off towards the main convent the good sister quietly spoke to herself, "I am not fat! So. . . . says me, but maybe everyone's right and I should get a bigger dress size. Even Chrno think I'm getting fat too. Applesauce!"

Now arriving at Sister Kate's office Rosette took in a deep breath, poked her head in and said, "Sister Kate you called for me?"

Looking up from the giant stack of documents piled on her desk the head sister pointed towards the chair set in front of the desk. "Ah yes, come in, come in."

Rosette then walked over and sat down. She knew what was to come. This mornings incident with the Elder and the newly destroyed cafeteria building. Setting down her ink pen and moving the big pile of papers over Sister Kate put on the brightest smile she could muster. However, behind this smile could be seen that the head sister had the greatest of news recently fall into her lap. Oddly enough Rosette seemed very nervous at Sister Kate's unusual behavior. This had been the first time in months since she generally looked so cheerful. To Rosette, the only good news Sister Kate could ever get was that she would be out of her hair for a while.

Clearing her throat she said, "Sister Rosette under a guests request I'm going to release you temporally to their good care. I know you'll do well to behave yourself right?"

"Huh? Wait what about this morning with the Elder?"

"Already taken care of. I am, however, adding 5 more apology letters to your punishment though."

"Then what about the cafeteria incident?"

"I beg your pardon?"

So wait did this mean then? She really wasn't mad at all about all those other things?

"Now then I hope you'll be on your best behavior and make a good impression for the Magdalene Order alright Sister Rosette?"

A look of confusion now spread all over the good sisters face. This sounded way too fishy! Sister Kate was usually very protective over her; especially now when she's pregnant. Not to mention there was hardly anyone Rosette knew that well besides people here at the convent that Sister Kate would trust so much as to give guardianship over to her guest. Unless. . . . .

A sudden knocking on the door interrupted the blonde sister's trail of thought. "You can come in now."

Slowly turning around Rosette saw the last person she had wanted to see now appearing in the doorway, Satella Harvenheit. It then felt as thought the whole world was now crashing down upon Rosette's head as she slowly realized that when Sister Kate said turning over care to her guest she meant to Satella.

"Hey there Sister Rosette, long time no see," she said.

"S. . . . s. . . . Satella! You're handing me over to her!"

Still smiling brightly at the prospect of her number one greatest annoyance leaving for a few days she calmly tried to explain. "Miss Harvenheit has kindly offered to treat you to a trip over to her home. According to what I've been told she says you, Chrno, and Azmaria are good friends with her. And since you've been out of action recently Miss Harvenheit requests the chance to sit and talk with you."

"_Friends my rear! This is just the chance she's been looking for to further annoy me_," thought Rosette.

"Well shall we get going now Sister Rosette?"

"Oh wait, Miss Harvenheit! About the money transfer."

"I'll have someone over tomorrow to make the transfer. Come on slow poke, let's go."

Curling her fist into a ball she then turned around glowing. "Yeah let's!" Releasing her fist Rosette painfully swallowed her pride and walked out with Satella, a smile still on her face. "_Money? Sister Kate sold me to Satella for money?_ _You pill! I'll get you for this just you watch!"_

Walking down the hall the aura between the two seemed to be very relaxed for some odd reason. That was, until they were further away from the head sisters office where the aura then went to a very intense one. Rosette had a pretty good idea as to why. It had been well known for a fact that Satella liked younger boys and in the past would flirt with Chrno. She probably had been told by now that Rosette was carrying his children. This might later cause problems between the two, but hopefully nothing that couldn't be handled when time came to deal with it.

"So. . . . Sister Rosette, I hear your sixth months pregnant. You have my congrats! Your also in luck too since I've got the prefect baby shower gift for you. By the way who the father?"

Stumbling over a bit Rosette could hardly believe she didn't already know. Wait, this was actually a good thing! Keeping this information a secret could actually make her trip with Satella alot more enjoyable. Quickly putting on a face of uncertainty she lied, "Unfortunately no one knows yet. We're still looking into it though."

Giggling a bit the jewel witch had the look of amusement written all over her face. "Well don't fret over it so much. Sooner or later you'll find out who he is. Knowing you though it have to be someone just like you; ignorant, hot-headed, idiotic, and a brute."

Rosette definitely felt the knife stabs of each word hitting her in the back. Curling up her fist once more the good sister then remembered that she was suppose to be on her best behavior and decided to let it go for another time. Waiting for them in the hallway was Satella's butler carrying several different luggage bags. He slowly looked up and smile, "Good evening Miss Christopher. I hope you don't mind, but I've taken the liberty and pack some extra clothes for you."

A little shocked that Satella had actually been serious in wanting to take Rosette back to her house she shook her head. Continuing to walk down towards the outside grounds there at the convent gates could be seen Satella's huge white limo car. Standing next to it was Azmaria and Chrno holding their own luggage bags.

"Hello Miss Satella. Thanks again for inviting us," said Azmaria beaming in a great big smile.

Walking towards the other two Satella then went and patted the little apostle on the head smiling, "T'was no trouble little nupkin. Ah Chrno!"

In the next moment the small violet haired boy and Satella were in a hugging embrace, her huge breast squashing his face. Looking behind them Rosette was giving both people the glare of evil jealousy. Satella seem to have taken notice of this and looked as though she was definitely getting her fun seeing the good sister back to normal. Turning around she calmly said, "Now that's the Sister Hot-Head I know! Let's be off then!"

The trio then followed the jewel witch into the back seats of her car as the butler began packing their luggage into the trunk. Once finished he opened the drivers seat starting up the car preparing to drive off. Not being able to stand holding up the miss good behavior act Rosette decided now was as good as any time to question the intentions of their trust guardian.

"So where exactly are you taking us. . . Satella," said Rosette wobbling back and forth. She suddenly felt light headed like when someone's drunk.

"Well you'll just have to see. It's a surprise!"

Quietly noticing her sudden wobblings Azmaria quickly realized that she was about to have another mood swing. "Everyone duck," she said jumping ontop of Satella who then fell ontop of Chrno causing them to land in an extremely awkward position. Blushing furiously the small devil knew full well of what was to come with his face full of breasts. Satella on the other hand didn't seem to quite mind since she did have a slight crush on him. Still Satella had wondered what the emergency was to cause the little apostle to jump like that.

"Azmaria would you maybe mind telling us why you just did that?"

Standing up in the car Rosette was giving off that evil aura which both Chrno and Azmaria knew meant they were in for another one of her odd mood swings. Quickly closing their eyes they prepared for the upcoming madness. Suddenly Azmaria felt herself being lift into an empty spot on the other side of Rosette's seat being full seat belted.

"Azmaria dear, you should know better then to do such reckless things when in a moving vehicle," said Rosette holding her hands up in a prayer hold.

Slightly shocked at what she had just heard Satella didn't know what the heck was going on. Forgetting about the small violet hair devil that was underneath her she stared amazed at what had just happened. "Hey Sister Hot-Head are you alright?"

Finally being able to breath Chrno quickly moved to the other side of Rosette's open seat and buckled up as well. Turning now to face the jewel witch the good sister smiled.

"Why yes, I'm quite fine Miss Harvenheit."

"Huh?" Satella had never been addressed so formally by Rosette ever. Her ruby red pools then turned to the little apostle and devil for answers as to what was happening.

"Oh my goodness, I should be sitting down and buckled myself," stated Rosette quietly sitting herself down fasting her own seat belt.

Looking for answers, any answers, Satella's wishes were put to rest when Azmaria decided she had better explain.

"You see, Miss Satella, recently Rosette has been going through some changes due to her pregnancy and one of them is in her moods. Their called mood swings. It's where she'll switch from being one mood to another and sometimes, like now she'll seem like a completely different person. This mood we've nicknamed Saint Rosette."

With a wide open jaw and an expression of being greatly amused the jewel witch couldn't help, but burst out laughing. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAINT ROSETTE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH DEAR THAT'S RICH!"**

Azmaria and Chrno both looked very worried that this little trip of theirs might end quite badly as they drove the rest of the way to Satella's house.

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was early morning when everyone in the house was suddenly awakened by a series of gun shots. Stirring everyone up and out of their beds they all headed towards the source of the noise coming from Rosette's room. Instead of taking his normal precaution for whenever this sound came from her bedroom Chrno barged in. "Rosette! What's wrong?"

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Quickly avoiding that last bullet Azmaria was now on the floor holding her head hoping this was still all part of her dream. Satella quietly peeked inside noticing that the entire guest bed room was covered in bullet holes from Rosette's sacreds.

"**YAHOO!** I'm a raging western cowgirl on the hunt for them darn devils! Come at me if yer pretty little faces feel you can beat the greatest western cowgirl to ride the wild west! **HAHAHA!**"

With a look of utter embarrassment Chrno closed the door and began shoving everyone down stairs. All the while Satella kept shouting, "The room! She'll end up destroying that room!"

"We'll just have to wait for her to calm down until we can inspect the damages," said the small devil feeling slightly ashamed that Satella had to see Rosette when she's like that.

After waiting several minutes the gun shots finally came to an end and a giant thud sound could be heard suggesting that she had just fainted. The butler then quickly rushed upstairs, "I shall see to our young miss."

Now sitting down to eat breakfast Satella thought to ask, "I take it this is another one of her mood swings correct?" Both the small devil and young apostle nodded their heads.

"We've nicknamed that mood Western Rosette due to her cowboy talk. She's usually very dynamic when she does that one," said Azmaria sipping down her tea.

Chrno felt utterly embarrassed once again that his dear Rosette could pull off such personalities when her usual temperament would suggest otherwise. He was even curious as to the safety of his future children if she was going to continue acting like this.

Finally back from his upstairs mission the butler walked towards his mistress and whispered something in her ear. "Well it looks as though she's finally decided to join us."

If the person now walking in the room could be called Rosette Christopher then Satan could have very well have been a woman. She was dressed in one of Satella's fancy evening dance gowns. Quite unlike that bright pink one she wore when she and Chrno went to rescued Azmaria this one was baby pink with tons of yellow ribbons all over. Except for the fact that she was now pregnant and had quite a giant stomach sticking out the dress gave her appearance a very lady like manner to it suggesting that she was anyone other then Rosette. However, this was only the beginning of what was about to happen.

"Big sissy Satella, I hope you don't mind that I borrowed one of your pretty dressies right," she said in a childish voice.

Falling over in their chairs Satella this time around didn't need to ask that this was another one of her odd mood swing personalities. Slowly picking up the chair and himself Chrno stated, "Satella, meet Child Rosette."

"Charmed," the jewel witch said sarcastically her head sitting at the edge of the table.

After finishing their breakfast and a quick change of some more casual clothes for the good sister the group then headed for the city to give Rosette this so called baby shower present. They had been walking down main street for about an hour until they sudden stopped at a small store with bold print letters pasted across the top saying, "_Yoga Classes_." Azmaria and Chrno were both a little confused as to what Yoga was since this had been their first time ever hearing the word. Satella, however, seemed quite proud of herself for having coming up with such a brilliant idea.

"So, what do you think?"

Rosette, however, was busily staring in at a nearby candy store. "Hey! Big sissy Satella, can I have some candy pretty please?"

All three of the others signed as Satella then began dragging the very child-like Rosette away from the one window and towards her Yoga store and walked in.

"Ah Miss Harvenheit welcome! Is this the one you spoke of," asked a very kind young lady coming towards the group. The young woman had long mahogany colored hair and beautiful green eyes. She was dressed in an orange and blue sweat stretch outfit.

"Hello Helen. Yes, this is the one." Satella then pushed Rosette forward as she quietly wobbled forward falling into the young lady's catch.

"Oh my, Miss are you alright?"

Opening her eyes wide the normal Rosette finally made an appearance and looked all around. "Huh, where am I?"

Dashing towards the young blonde girl the jewel witch then pulled her face close to Rosette's. "Sister Hot-Head who am I?"

Very perplexed at this question Rosette answered like nothing was wrong since she knew nothing of what happens after her mood swings. "You're the Miss Pill Satella who always annoys me!"

Pulling away the jewel witch began smiling, although feeling a bit insulted at the comment of her being a 'Miss Pill'. The young lady known as Helen didn't seem to quite understand what was going on, but treated it like it was nothing. "So shall we get started?"

"Huh, wait what are you. . . ."

Helen had then wrapped a tape measurer around the fatten waist of Rosette getting down the size of her belly. "Hum. . . . this is highly unusual. Your the normal size for one who's about 9 months. Dear, how many months are you?"

Suddenly remembering that Satella said something yesterday about giving her a baby shower present figured this had to be it. So for time being she'd just accept it kind heartedly then wait to thank her later.

"I'm about six month now. I'm also carrying twins so that might be why I look like I'm ahead of my time."

The girl looked slightly shocked upon hearing this. "Twins? My goodness your going to be a very busy mother. Come now and let's get you changed. If you all would like to watch then you may sit over there. Class is about to begin."

The trio then went into the waiting room. In the room was a row of chairs and a basket full of old newspapers for reading, but right down the center dividing the room was a giant mirror that allowed them to see inside. Soon enough though they began to notice that all those sitting in here were all males each looking at his particular wife. Chrno then also noticed that every woman in there was pregnant too and wearing the same sweat stretch material clothing as that lady Helen. His curiosity then got the better of him. Being that he was a devil from the Pandaemonium Chrno had learned of a ton of odd human customs, but none so odder then this one.

"Ah, Satella, do you mind if I asked what this class it about and what Y. . . . y. . . . yoga is?"

It was now that he suddenly remembered how Satella got in these kind of situations when they were alone. She then hugged him to her breasts watching as his face went a deep shade of red. "Oh Chrno, how can you ask such an adult question in times like these?"

Azmaria quickly took notice of this and decided to ask the same question hoping she'd release him long enough for him to get some air. "Miss Satella what is Yoga exactly?"

Seeing as she never could turn down a puppy eyed request from Azmaria Satella set aside the small devil to answer their question letting go of Chrno. He immediately started gasping for fresh air.

"You see, Yoga is an ancient art of relaxing and strengthening your body in order to prepare you for your time of giving birth. I know she's already stronger than an ox without this, but I thought she could use the extra strength."

Both the apostle and devil thought that this was a great idea for a baby shower present. It was very nice of her to do this. Just then all the other guys went rushing to the mirror looking at the new young pregnant woman who had just come out. It was Rosette wearing a grey and pink sweat stretch outfit taking up an open spot over by another young lady. Chrno felt a little annoyed that all these other men were staring at his Rosette so pervertively. Even if she did look somewhat sexy in that outfit that still gave them no right to gawk at her!

"Look at them staring like that! You'd think she was some sort of beauty. Underneath that cute smile, however, lies a deadly killer beast. And I'll bet the father is just like her too; brainless, selfish, greedy, and just as dangerous!"

**Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! **Chrno certainly felt the knifes of each word hitting him now. Was he really all that? "_Is that what Rosette thinks_," he thought. Truth be told, Chrno always wondered just what she truly had thought about him. Perhaps there was some truth spoken here, but in the back of his mind there still was doubt of this. For one he did not think he'd make a bad father. For another he loved Rosette very deeply so how could he not love their children just as much? Satella was wrong! He should have known better, to Rosette the one only true father of her children was him. After all, that one night of theirs would have been completely meaningless if they didn't love each other that much. So to Chrno his future children were proof of his love to Rosette and her proof to him.

"Look it's starting," said Azmaria, his trail of thoughts now fading. Ignoring everything Satella had just said Chrno now cleared himself of any negative doubts he had about his relationship with Rosette. Instead he focused on the starting class. The last one to enter was the young lady Helen as she took up her position at the front of the dance floor. Over in the corner was a small record player in which she then proceed to turn on. All throughout the classroom a sweet soothing sort of music could be heard playing. Helen now turned to speak, "Alright then, let's first start out with some breathing exercises then we'll move onto some stretchings." And with that said the class began following suit as Helen demonstrated what to do step by step. For the next few hours the group watched as Helen instructed each of the women in her class through all these different brand of exercises.

* * *

**4 Hours Later**

With the end of the class each of the women had changed out of their sweat stretch outfit and back into regular clothes. The last one to finish undressing was Rosette now coming out of the dressing room. Somehow oddly enough she felt calm and at peace with herself. Quietly scanning the room she spotted Azmaria waving in the back corner.

"Over here Rosette," called the little apostle. Wiping her forehead clean of the streaming sweat she then proceed to join them outside.

"Alright then, who's up for some ice cream," asked Satella. Instantly all hands shoot up with an accompaniment echo of "me". Just as they were about leave the young lady Helen came out.

"Wait please, I was wondering if you enjoyed my class Miss Christopher?"

Turning around Rosette took acknowledgement of her question and gave her the thumbs up. "Oh yeah! That was an excellent class! Although I still don't quite get the whole Yoga thing. But somehow I feel a lot stronger then before. Odd."

"Oh don't worry about it, most people don't understand Yoga very much either. Well, I do hope you'll come again alright?"

Winking her eye she went on, "Sure!"

Quickly rejoining the group Helen called out once more. "Ah Miss Christopher is he the father you were talking about? The one in red? Chrno I believe his name was?"

Suddenly Rosette, Chrno, and Azmaria each stopped dead in their tracks. Satella had heard it! She finally had heard it! Just seeing the backside of her looked awfully scary as it slowly became engulfed in flames. This was bad! Trouble was about to begin and not just with the angry rage of Satella, but with their other two spectators. Looking down at the people below, high above on the top of an office building stood the bodies of two devils. Both of them looked somewhat human, but each had the resemblance to something more demonic. One was taller then the other with long black tangled hair with eyes of deep orange. He had the commanding presences of a wolf along with the ears and tail too. His smaller counter part was quite mini in comparison with short spiky yellow hair and silver glowing eyes. This one to had a set of ears and tail, but they appeared to be that of a wild lion.

"It's the sinner! I can smell him," said the smaller devil licking his upper lip.

"Yes Gerarei, it's the slayer of a hundred. And the girl we've heard about is also there too," spoke the taller one.

"I hear that he's fallen in love with that human girl and that she's also carrying the sinner's child, Talien."

"That's right. We've orders to take her alive. We can kill the sinner though."

"So what are we waiting for, let's do it!"

Out from their backs sprouted a pair of wings each the same color as their eyes. Jumping down from the roof they then spread their feathery wings flying down towards the street below. Unaware of the two devils approach Satella and Rosette were going at each others throats in a yelling feud.

"**SO YOU DID LIE TO ME! TELL ME HOW IN THE WORLD CAN CHRNO BE THE FATHER?"**

"**HE JUST IS!"**

"**HE JUST IS DOESN'T TELL ME ANYTHING! I WANT DETAILS! HOW, WHEN, WHERE, WHY, AND I WANT THEM NOW!"**

"**I AIN'T TELLING YOU ANYTHING YA PILL!"**

All the while hidden in the background was poor Chrno cringing behind Azmaria for protection when Satella had first launched at him for an explanation. Somehow this all felt quite silly to the little apostle who really had no idea as to what was happening. However, she wasn't the only one. Helen had been standing there watching all of this, a look of utter confusion for an expression. Suddenly a huge gust of wind swept the fighting aside for the arrival of the two devils. Immediately Rosette reached for her gun, but soon realized she never brought one with her. This was bad!

Instinctively Chrno got from behind Azmaria and took up his position in front of Rosette guarding her protectively. He knew that without her gun about the only other weapon she had was their clock contract.

"Sinner Chrno, we've come for your life and the girl bearing your child," shouted Talien.

"Laden! Take up your sword and appear before us now, Brave May!" From her shining crystal and summonings out came the crystal knight, his sword ready at the side.

Hold on a minute! That was right, Satella was here! This gave him some hope. Although it didn't look like it her crystal knight was very powerful.

"**AH! IT'S A DEMON,"** screamed Helen. From the groups side and back into her shop she ran. Others nearby also took notice and within minutes all around the street people cleared off screaming, **"DEMONS! RUN FOR IT!"**

It wasn't any surprise to Chrno of what had just happened. All normal humans would be terrified at the sight of two devil's suddenly appearing in front of them. Still those words cut into him like needles.

"Prepare yourself sinner! The atonement for your sins is death! Your life now belongs to us," barked Gerarei once more.

In an instant it had begun! The two devils took flight and begun circling the group readying themselves for the attack. Rosette quickly turned to Chrno and pulled Azmaria behind her. "Chrno I'm going to unseal you!"

Flinching his eyes closed he bit down on his lower lip. More then anything he had not wanted her to say that! But now the only other one besides him who could fight was Satella and it would probably take both of them combined to defeat these two pursuers. There was no other option. "I'll finish this within 8 minutes, I promise," he said, his temper increasingly rising.

Nodding her head Rosette opened the seal of their clock contract around her neck. All around the street the miasma was gathering sending strength to Chrno. The force of the clock pulling her soul out of her body was much more painful then normal though. Azmaria and Rosette then watched as the small devil slowly transformed into his adult demon self, his golden eyes now glaring at the enemy above. "Satella are you ready," he shouted towards the jewel witch!

"Yes!"

With a flap of his mighty wings Chrno took flight and headed towards the taller devil. Azmaria and Rosette quickly moved to a crack in between the buildings. Without either an exorcist gun or the cross barriers both the girls were very easy targets. Rosette had never felt so helpless before now without her gun. Evading his every attack Talien drew the attacking sinner away towards the top of the building across the street. "Nice to meet you slayer of a hundred! My name is Talien. . . now die!"

The top of the building looked like it was slowly being destroyed by an unknown force. The two devils were moving at lighting speeds sending blow after blow to each other. Each dodged astral blast came crashing down to the buildings below sending debris flying all over creation.

Back on the ground though the smaller devil, Gerarei, was busily fighting off the crystal knights attacks. To him this was mere child's play. He could very easily destroy this crystal knight, but he was quite enjoying himself to much to end it.

"How dare you toy with my Brave May! Slash him down," shouted Satella.

An intense pain was now engulfing Rosette's body as she struggled to remain standing. She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker by the second. The drainage on her life in the past had never felt this bad. Perhaps since she was pregnant there was a connection, but things were suddenly getting very blurry. It felt as though she was going pass out. There was this terrible ringing in her head now. What was happening with Chrno? Was he ok? Had it been 8 minutes already? So many questions were flowing through her mind now, but somehow with the ringing sound they didn't seem so important. Azmaria looked very concerned at the paleness on Rosette's face. This had been the first time she ever looked so pale just from the unsealing.

"**GGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH! BRAVE MAY!"**

Azmaria quickly looked up and saw that the crystal knight had been destroyed. His shattered crystal pieces were now being blown away in the wind. "That was fun! Now out of my way," yelled the devil punching Satella aside into a wall.

"Miss Satella!" cried the little apostle. Blood started to dribbling down from the jewel witches forehead. She had been knocked out. Gerarei was now closing in on the two girls. Azmaria was utterly scared. They'd have to run, but with Rosette as weak as she was there was no way they could get away in time.

"Move aside little girl or else you'll ended up just like her," he said. This was the first time Azmaria had ever been this frightened, but inside her was a light of courage. Now was the time to be brave and protect Rosette, but there was nothing she could do. "Sing Azmaria. . . sing."

"Huh?"

"Sing Azmaria, drive him back."

That was it! The use of her apostle power would be enough to ward him off. A last resort maybe, but one that might just work. Closing her eyes Azmaria stood in front of the weakened sister and bringing forth her power as the apostle of Charity sung out a melody. The devil stopped dead in his tracks. A set of white wings sprouted forth from her back radiating with God's blessings. To the devil the sound of the music was horrible, but somehow Rosette felt an inner strength coming forth, giving her power. **"MY HEAD!"** It felt as though his head was going to split open. The pain was intense and horrid! How did she possess such power?

Back up at the top Chrno had noticed the golden light coming from the tiny alleyway. **"ROSETTE, AZMARIA!"**

"Where are you looking sinner? The fights right here!"

Talien was firing off astral blast after astral blast. Chrno had managed to dodge each of them, but there was no way he could win unless he returned with an astral blast of his own. He couldn't though! Rosette's life would be drained even further if he did!

"**OPEN FIRE!"**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

All at once a dozen sacreds pierced through his opponents body. Chrno quickly noticed the Magdalene Orders Militia on the ground setting up a crucifix barrier. Talien then fell to the ground covered in the blood. "Sin. . . . sinner. . . . you may have won today. . . . _cough_. . . . _cough_. . . . but there will be. . . . _cough_. . . . others. . . . _cough_. . . . they'll come for you. . . . and the bearer of your child. . . . haha, you won't ever. . . . escape."

The remains of the devil had now turned to ash, blowing away in the wind. The last words Talien spoke of put Chrno's nerves on a whole new level. Just what had he meant, "_they'd come after the bearer of his child?_" "_Rosette!_" Quickly flying down towards the ground he saw the other devil, Gerarei, pinned to a wall with several dozen cross barrier stuck in his back. Changing back to his regular normal form Chrno hurried over towards Rosette. Carefully embracing her, she could feel even more strength now slowly returning to her.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah I'm just jake!"

"I'm so sorry! I took longer then the 8 minutes! I never should have left you! I should have stayed right by your side!"

"Chrno. . ." The look of concern and sincerity on his face was saddening. Rosette had never seen him like this before. Embracing him tighter she said, "It's alright don't worry about it."

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

After the usual explanation report to the one in charge Sister Kate had been called out to the scene to fix things. "Tsk. . . tsk. . . tsk, what a mess. It's good to hear that no one was hurt, but honestly Rosette must all your battles always make a mess of everything," asked the head sister.

Rosette, however, wasn't listening. She was to tired to really bother with another of Sister Kate's lectures about how once again everything was her fault. Chrno was carefully standing close by eyeing his beloved with a look of the deepest concern. What Talien had said to him before was plaguing his mind. So now not only would pursuers be after him, but Rosette as well. Would there ever by any freedom from them? Probably not, but now their situation had turned even graver then ever. He could handle the pursuers coming to kill him, but if they were to ever hurt Rosette who knows what could happen. Images of the past of him going berserk to protect Magdalene were now resurfacing. No, he didn't want that! True he was worried that the same thing might occur again. He had to protect her, but not enough to waste her remaining life time at the loss to his own inner demon. He could not let that happen! Never!

Coming back to reality Sister Kate was now ringing Rosette's neck about all the damage and for her not having paid attention. Chrno figured it was just as well. The head sister was the only one he could never protect Rosette from. Suddenly he saw a very angry Helen and Satella coming up to Sister Kate. Walking closer he was kind of curious was to what was going to happen.

"**I DEMAND YOU PAY FOR THE REPAIRS OF MY SHOP!"**

"**WHO'S GOING TO PAY FOR THE DRY CLEANERS BILL ON MY NEW OUTFIT!"**

Oh boy, Chrno now remembered that during his battle with Talien on the roof some of the dodged blows demolished the Yoga store. Not to mention Satella's outfit was covered in blood and dirt stains from the fight with Gerarei. Sister Kate looked like she was close to tears now. The cost of the damages alone would be utterly expensive, but these two add ons would triple the price. Rosette saw that this was a good chance to escape and quickly grabbed Chrno and Azmaria. Jumping into a car she drove off.

"I'll let you take care of this Sister Kate," she shouted from out of the window.

Leaving behind a very angry head sister at least 20 angry marks popped up on her head. **"SISTER ROSETTE!** No. . . oh why me? **WHY AM I CURSED!"**

**End!

* * *

**

**FINALLY!** It's the end! I thought I'd never finish with this chapter. Being busy and overworked to death isn't exactly the best thing for writers. Still I finally did managed to finish my chapter. Now I can finally relax for a while. Kick back and go on a summer holiday. I think I'll go the beach maybe next weekend.

**Rosette:** Oh no you don't! Don't disappoint your readers! You can't get lazy now! Just when the story's finally gotten interesting.

**Me:** Sheez, you remind way to much of my mother. "If you laze around too much you'll get fat then what?"

**Rosette:** I didn't say you'd get fat though.

**Me:** Sounded like it.

**Rosette:** Complainer.

**Me:** Hot-Headed.

**Rosette:** Lazy.

**Me:** Fat ox.

**Rosette & Me: OH IS THAT SO! **_(go at each others throats)_

**Chrno:** Ah Rosette, you do know that if kill her then the story will go no where remember?

**Rosette:** _(in the middle of strangling)_ Oh that's right. _(drops)_ Now get back to work!

**Me:** Yes mama'. **GGGRRR!** Slave driver!

And yeah, I almost forgot! I've got a special treat! Here's a special thanks to reviewer **RyuuMahou** for reviewing during my long absences and for actually emailing me saying to update. Reading that email along with several other reviews so made my day! I'm really looking forward to a whole new batch of them! Now if only I could get a vacation away from here then I'd be all set.

**Rosette:** _(gets gun and points at head)_ No vacation until your done with the next chapter!

**Me:** _(cries while writing)_ Oh why me!


	6. Chapter 6: Experiments from hell

Hey everyone! I'm back and I am so beyond sorry! Right after I finally got to post my last chapter I spent a horrible week studying for finals then shortly afterwards took the actual exams. I'm sad to say though that they did not go well at all. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to hear about my lousy summer right? So let's just skip straight to the story shall we? And so without further delay let's start the story!

**Disclaimer: Lord please, here we go again. Once more from the top people let's here it: I would if I could own Chrno Crusade, I wouldn't if I could sell it's copyrights to anyone, I should if I could make Chrono mine forever, and if anyone one can understand what this all means I would like to remind you of the no sueing policy!**

_X. . . Chrono, I'm Pregnant . . .X_

X. . . Chapter 6: Experiments from hell . . .X

X. . . By: SugarBananaNutMonkey . . .X

* * *

**One Month Later**

September; it's the beginning of the fall season and all is quiet across the country. However, not everything is as peaceful as it appears. Where there is calm there is also chaos and the center field for it all is located at the Order of Magdalene. Here the word 'trouble' hangs in everyone's thoughts as Sister Rosette has now become the new main source of problems. Being a seven month old pregnant woman has brought about some unusual changes in her as well as a stop to everything normal like. Fall has only just begun yet the boiling pressures of summer still linger about the air as the great experimentation from hell is about to break loose.

"**CCCHHHRRROOONNNOOO. . . . CCCHHHRRROOONNNOOO!"** called out the pained Sister Rosette. Clutching her bed sheets tighter she continued her summonings. **"CCCHHHRRROOONNNOOO. . . . CCCHHHRRROOONNNOOO!"**

Outside the door the muffling sounds of rushing feet running down the hall calmed Rosette down. Hoping that her callings had made it's way to her devil companion she anxiously waited. With a quick slam of the door there stood the little apostle girl panting rather heavily. Well, it wasn't the violet haired boy the good sister sought for, but still someone who could help. Within seconds Azmaria rushed to the side of her dearest friend. "Rosette, are you ok? What's the matter?"

Slowly taking in the scene before her the first noticeable thing wrong was that Rosette was covered in a thick coat of sweat. Seeing her friend in so much pain the little apostle looked as though she was caught in between decisions to either run for Chrono, get Sister Kate, ask for the doctor, or just remain. No matter which ever way you looked at it panic was plastered all over the young girls face. Azmaria was frantic!

"Azmaria. . . please. . . could you. . ."

Determination forming in her eyes she was ready for the task at hand! "Yes?"

**!**

Suddenly a very loud growl was heard all around the convent growing in volume at each second. After about 2 minutes the sound had died down, but not before the uproar woke up all life within these hollow walls. Quietly peeking inside was Sister Kate utterly frightened by this horrible sound emitted by the blonde sister. Still by her side Azmaria's face has suddenly gone blank of all emotions.

"I'm hungry," Rosette whined.

Terrified by this monstrous growl all the head sister and apostle could do was stare annoyingly at the simple honesty at the obvious. Moments later in rushed the violet haired devil she had long ago called out for.

"Rosette. . .," he panted breathing in and out rather rapidly, "I heard you. . . . calling for me."

Straining to sit up Rosette glared into his blood red pools. **"YOU BETTER BELIEVE I DID BUSTER! WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?"**

Still continuing to try and regain his breath he stammered over his words. "I was. . . with. . . the Elder."

Becoming quite annoyed with his lack of a proper answer her temper then was interrupted by yet another loud outburst of from her stomach.

**!**

Chrono then received the same innocent response Rosette had given Azmaria. "I'm hungry."

Now aware of what his next chore would be Chrono felt inclined to filling her request for food. All the while Sister Kate and Azmaria continued their annoyed stare at how simple the two were behaving when there was this monstrous growl invading the convent. Anything that loud and powerful enough to make that kind of sound is anything, but human. So simply saying, "I'm hungry" was a major understatement.

"Alright, so what can I fix you," asked the little devil.

The good sister then put on a very innocent smile and the biggest puppy dog eyes ever seen. Chrno soon began blushing knowing what this meant, but Rosette knew she had won and the cat was in the bag."Well. . . I was hoping for some potato soup with some muster and olives in it please?"

At that everyone made a rush out the door and down the halls straight to the bathroom. "What I say?"

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The beautiful fall morning sunlight had slowly lit up the entire grounds where a small pile of orange and yellow leaves had fallen. Sitting under the shade of a nearby tree Sister Kate quietly picked up a leave and looked it over. The season of fall always brings forth so many different colors in the tree's leaves. The feel of it crumpling under her some what tight grip brought back the head sister to her senses when she suddenly heard the one most annoying thing to hear in the early morning.

"**CCCHHHRRROOONNNOOO. . . . CCCHHHRRROOONNNOOO. . . . CCHHHRRROOONNNOOO!"**

"_Not again! Must she shout each morning like that? Honestly what am I going to do with-,"_ the head sisters trail of thoughts was then soon interrupted when all of a sudden the Elder's cottage roof exploded. "Chrono, you buffoon! That's not how you make coffee," came a shout from inside the fallen building.

The devil known as Chrono then quickly dashed out of the debris and sprinted across the ground towards the girls dorm. Watching this little event happen Sister Kate then thought to investigate this matter and started towards the scattered roof pieces.

"Who ever is out there would you mind maybe helping me out of here please," called out the Elder from under the debris.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll have you out in a second Elder," she said now rushing to help. After about 4 minutes of picking up bits and pieces of the scattered roof the old man finally emerged from his newly destroyed cottage lab.

"Are you alright sir? Are you hurt any where?"

"I'm fine, don't make such a fuss," he shouted. Continuing with the process of clearing away the roof pieces together they managed to make out a walk path to the door. Falling to her posterior the head sister then looked around at all the damage done and the new sky roof. Curiosity killed the cat, but she figured now would be a good time to ask questions.

"What on earth happened here Elder? I heard you yell at Chrono about something then him running off to Rosette."

Setting down a giant piece of his roof the old man quietly sat down and scratched the back of his neck. "Haven't got a clue. Chrono and I were happily talking about stuff while he looked through some of my notes. After a while I asked him to look up the ingredients for some foreign type of coffee and at the last minute I realized he was giving me some other sort of solution then boom!"

Well, nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be wrong with this besides the curious fact that Chrono was looking through the Elders notes. "Sir, what exactly was Chrono looking up in your notes?"

Now rummaging around trying to find his lost equipment he then looked up from his position and stopped to think. "As I recall the lad was asking some rather unusual questions concerning the clock contract with Rosette. He wanted to know if I had any information about it so I let him look through my notes."

The Elder then went back to work searching for his books. All the while the head sister was deep in thought as to how this weird explosion was connected to the sudden interest in their clock contract. Yes this was quite nosy of her, but nowadays whenever anything involving Rosette occurred she felt she had every right to be as nosy as the paparazzi. Pausing suddenly in his work the Elder then remembered something else he thought should be mentioned.

"Come to think of it, he was mainly concerned about the astral fluctuation in the clock contract and any potions that were related to them."

A light then suddenly lit up for the head sister. This could only mean one thing! Rosette's devil companion was planning something terrible. Something that would undoubtedly result in horrible consequences for the good sister. Although at this point she had really no idea or proof as to what exactly the sinner was up to, but it was becoming quite clear now that this would be her highest priority to find out. Getting up from her kneeling position the head sister then began to walk back to her office.

"Excuse me, but how about helping out here," called out the Elder. The old man was quite annoyed that she would even think to leave him here to deal with this giant mess by himself.

Sighing softly Sister Kate then walked back over to words the cottage roof debris and began shifting through it.

Finally, after about an hour of clearing away the remaining scattered roof pieces the head sister decided to handed over the task of rebuilding the Elders roof to some of the militia that weren't working today. Walking back to her office Sister Kate happened to bump into the young devil carrying a tray of what appeared to be food. With a quick sniff of the air, however, the head sister slammed against the wall in the hallway pinching shut her nose preventing any more of the toxic substance from entering. The violet hair devil could now be seen wearing a mask of cloth wrapped around his own nose to help him breath some more clean filtered air. "**GOOD LORD! **What in heavens name is that!"

Knowing she would later regret asking the head sister felt it was necessary to know what kind of food Rosette had requested this time. With a deep sigh and a look of embarrassment he said, "Chicken salad mixed with vinegar wine and cheese coated peaches."

At that Sister Kate ran for her office leaving behind a giant dust cloud. "_Next time you want to know Kate Valentine don't ask!"_ she thought slamming her door closed before trotting over to the desk. Sitting down the head sister quickly began dialing the doctors office to make an appointment for Rosette. _"The sooner that girls food habits are resolved the sooner I can finally breath in relief!"_

* * *

**The Next Day**

On this wonderfully peaceful day Sister Rosette happen to be sleeping in late due to the extra amounts of chores there were to be done last night. The head sister had been quite upset about her working so much, but in the end it was Azmaria who had come to the rescue and finally helped out. Ever since the beginning of month seven the good sister for some odd reason had more pent up energy then she knew what to do with. It's been, as of late, quite a bother since it feels as though if she's not constantly moving about then she'll go crazy. Another problem, however, is that by doing all this moving around Rosette now easily over exhaust herself to the point where it's now becoming a daily habit of sleeping in till at least noon. Strange as it seems no one really questioned anything about the unusual pregnancy symptoms anymore. It was now around mid-morning when all the good sister awoke to a rather annoyingly loud knocking sound on the door. Turning over ever so slowly Rosette received a small jolt of pain in her lower abdomen and angrily called out to the intruder.

"**WHO IS IT?"**

The door then opened to reveal the head sister and Doctor Kingsly. "I see, your manners of a proper morning greetings hasn't improved Sister Rosette," replied Sister Kate.

Stepping forward to set down his medical bag Doctor Kingsly was the next one to speak. "Good morning Miss Christopher. It's time for your monthly checkup. Sister Kate has been informing me of the more unusual cravings of food you've been having lately."

The good sisters cheeks then turned a light pink knowing that some of the food she had been eating recently was a little weird and lots of people have suddenly started thinking she's either gone crazy or her stomach has become a demon. Noticing the embarrassment this subject caused the doctor quickly put on a bright smile.

"Don't worry, every new mother has cravings of all kinds them so you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Now, shall we take those blood samples?"

Cringing slightly Rosette knew this was a mandatory thing, but it still didn't help her to relax every time he poked her with the needle. Sister Kate decided to take a nearby seat to watch just in case the girl got violent again like she had been as of late. Normally whenever the doctor took blood samples nothing out of the ordinary happened, but now it seems as though if anything sharp touched her you'd get a sharp electric zap. Right as the needle pierced the skin the good sister gave out a slight scream and then there is was. A small bluish spark of electricity reaching out to destroy the sharp object. It had just barely scratched Dr. Kingsly's fingers before he quickly closed his eyes wincing at the feeling. Although just for a second Rosette caught sight of something unusual happening with the color in the doctors eyes. His normal crimson colored eyes had for a split second become a bright golden shade. _"How odd. They look just like Chrono's full demon form,"_ she thought passingly. Her scream, however, while it was really almost inaudible to human ears was apparently not soft enough to miss her violet haired devil who had just immediately rushed into the room.

"Rosette, are you alright," he asked panting and out of breath.

All eyes then quietly turned to the confused boy still panting in the doorway. There seemed to be an eerie silence about the room till Rosette started giggling slightly at the sight of an out of breath Chrono. After the initial shock of this intrusion subsided the attention of the room slowly shifted back to her. The violet hair devil straightened his shirt and took a nearby seat by the bed watching protectively over his contractor.

Finally one by one four small samples of Rosette's blood had been taken and boy oh boy was she ever glad to have that icky needle finally out. Rolling her shoulder around in circles to get the feeling back Doctor Kingsly quietly put away the blood samples inside a metal casings.

"Alright, now that we've gotten the blood works taken care of let's start on the regular checkup. If you two would help her up please," he asked.

Getting up from their seats Chrono and Sister Kate slowly helped pick up the canon ball sized Rosette. Normally this task only required the head sister in order to lift her up, but seeing as the poor girl had once again gained at least 10 more pounds it was now necessary for two people to get the girl out of bed. Carefully making sure she had her balance the two stepped back to sit down. The doctor then took out a clip board and wrapped some measuring tape around the good sisters lower abdomen earning him a low pitch growl from the nearby devil. Silently acknowledging this growl from her over protective lover Rosette couldn't help, but blush a light pink.

While Doctor Kingsly was busy taking notes Sister Kate quietly wiped the sweat from Rosette's forehead. The poor thing always seemed to get easily tired standing up with all that dreadful extra addition of weight from the babies. However, at the moment the head sister's hawk like eyes caught sight of the most unusual thing. What had appeared to be at first Chrono bending down to fix his shoes soon turned into him reaching into the doctors bag to pull out a bottle of Rosette blood to stuff it away into his pants pocket. Quickly noticing this hre over mother like protectiveness made to stop the little thief. "Chrono-"

"**SISTER KATE COME QUICKLY! THERE'S AN EMERGENCY,"** shouted Azmaria interrupting whatever was about to be said.

"What's happened," she questioned quite confused now by this rather sudden loud outburst.

"**NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, JUST COME WITH ME NOW!"**

Quickly being yanked out of the room by the small apostle child the two were down the hall and out on the convent grounds faster then you could even blink. Although now away from Rosette's room Sister Kate had not forgotten the unusual thievery done by Chrono and was determined to find out just what he intended to do with the girls blood. This also seemed to bring her back to another small detail discovered earlier. What if, this was related to the fact that the devil had suddenly become interested in the clock contract between him and Rosette? That had to be it! She would have to talk with Rosette about this today! No matter what kind of under handed scheme was happening the girl had the right to know something was up with her companion.

* * *

**Mid Afternoon**

After finally finding time to stop with work Sister Kate decided now would be a good time to have that little talk with Sister Rosette about earlier with Chrono. Walking down the hall she then noticed Azmaria rushing through the door with yet another tray of unknown toxic food substance and out going was the violet hair boy, himself, carrying a stack of dishes to the cafeteria. Stepping closer to see what all the fuss was about the head sister was quite alarmed when she noticed the smell of several different brands of foods all mixing together into something inhuman. Quickly noticing the deployment of both the apostle and devil wearing masked clothes around their noses Sister Kate then pulled out a small handkerchief and wrapped it around her own nose. Stepping in she quietly proceed to close the door and lock it making sure their conversation was not over heard. Taking up a seat the head sister then sat down next to the plopped up Rosette.

"Muh. . . ni isker krate," Rosette said in between bites of what looked like regular brownies.

"Hello Sister Rosette, what might those be your eating? I'm surprise it's not something inhuman like the rest you've been-"

Swallowing her bite down she then spoke again, "These? Their brownies with red pepper sauce."

Biting back her disgust Sister Kate quickly took a glance back at the door trying hard to listen for the foot fall of any unwanted guests that might disturb the three girls much needed privacy. Hearing nothing the head sister then took away the empty plate and cleared her throat in the fashion of we-need-to-talk voice. Swallowing the rest of her food Rosette and Azmaria both turned their attention to listen inattentively to what Sister Kate had to say.

"Sister Rosette, it has come to my attention that your devil companion, Chrono, has been acting slightly unusual these last few days. Earlier this morning when the doctor came to examine you I witnessed him stealing a sample of your blood. And much to my dismay I was unable to stop him thanks to the little emergency I had to contend with. And then the previous day before that he was caught in the middle of an explosion with the Elder's roof. It was there I learned that he's recently taken a sudden interest in your time contract. As these facts as they may be I would like you to find out what he's up to."

Finishing off her sentence with a smile the head sister quickly noticed something very mischievous glinting in the blonde sister's eye suggesting this could be bad. Sister Kate rather half expected Rosette to be shocked by this and perhaps maybe a bit nervous from hearing all of that information, but it seems as though she was far more excited then anything else. Almost more frightening was the half smile half grin that seemed to have been planted on her face. From past experiences the head sister and Azmaria both knew that this sort of smile would always result in something destructive. "So does this mean your giving me an actual mission now?"

Rather dumb struck by her simple question when the answer was quite obvious. Sister Kate quietly nodded. "Alright! Let's check it out Azmaria," she said winking an evil grin towards her partner.

"R. . . right." Azmaria was now a little frightened by this weird feeling she saw written all over Rosette's face knowing that it would eventually lead to lots of trouble. Also greatly concerned by this unusual expression Sister Kate quickly spoke up. "Perhaps maybe I should accompany you in this assignment. Your reflexes have grown quite slow now with you being pregnant and only lord knows what kind of trouble that might cause."

While it would have been nice to go this one with just only Azmaria the idea of having extra help didn't sound to bad either. "Sure, the more the merrier right?"

However, secretly all Rosette could think of was how much fun this was going to be. Certainly far better then any of those dumb old chores they had been giving her due to the pregnancy issues. _"Finally my first real mission since like forever! Oh Chrono better beware because I am going to enjoy this!" _she thought giggling to herself both the head sister and Azmaria looked at this now set it place catastrophe wondering if they should have even bothered asking her to do this assignment, each having their own worries.

Just at that moment the subject of their conversation began knocking on the door. "Rosette, the Elder says he needs me to help him out with something. Are you gonna be ok now?"

Still smiling wickedly Rosette tried to calm herself down to give him a normal sounding response. "Yeah, I'm fine. You go ahead and go."

Without a reply back the devil then slowly walked down the hall. Quickly Azmaria leapt to the window and watched him walk out to the convent grounds only to head towards one of the old abandoned walk area that's off limits. Even now the little apostle was starting to become curious herself as to what his real motives were since she considered Rosette more then a friend, but a big sister. And to find out Chrono was planning something terrible would be to horrible to bear because she trusted the devil as well. Turning around Azmaria spoke softly, "He's heading for the old abandoned work area. Should we follow him?"

Getting up from her seat Sister Kate turned to speak now. "Yes, let's go. The sooner this is finished the better. I'll help you up Rosette."

Reaching down and pulling the heavy weighted sister up from the bed the trio of sisters began their journey down the hall to the open convent grounds. Due to the extra weight Rosette was carrying the other two walked slowly behind her to make sure she didn't over do it again and collapse. Finally at the end of the hall the girls looked all around to see if anyone was watching. Quite surprising really was the fact that the whole grounds was completely silent of noise. Well, it was rather not that shocking since Sister Kate had made sure that everyone was out working today so she could converse with Rosette privately. Walking across the tall grass area towards the old abandoned work area they silently slipped in around the back. There they found a backdoor with a lock and chain that had been recently broken off. While the trio believed they had successively gotten in without being caught they were sorely mistaken.

Taking a break out of their rather long working period of repairing the Elder's roof both Minster Remington and the Elder caught glimpses of the girls and their sneaking into the old work area.

"And what do you suppose those three are up to Elder sir," asked the Minster rather curious himself.

Jumping down from his ladder the old man quickly pulled the Minster out of his thoughts and started dragging him off to where the girls had to disappeared to. "I don't know, but I sure as heck don't wanna be left out. Come on Ewan, this could be fun!"

Meanwhile, as the two boys made their way towards the back door Rosette, Azmaria, and Sister Kate were already continuing on their way through the old dusty building. In the back corner was a bright light which was taken as a sign to follow. Walking slowly towards it all three girls could soon make out the whispers of Chrono. Deciding to get a bit closer to fully make out what he was doing they slowed their pace down.

However, the other two intruders who had now entered the building were making their own way towards that very same light. That's when the boys then spotted the three girls. Hoping to maybe catch up to them they then quickened their pace.

Finally close enough to make out the small violet haired devil the trio each stared in amazement at what they saw. A candle lit table, a dagger, the time clock, a bottle of red blood, an open book from the Order's Forbidden Archive, a glowing green potion, and a full demon size Chrono. Rosette had this sudden urge to get closer, but Sister Kate quickly pulled the two behind an old piece of machinery that had rusted over the past few years. The girls then continued to watch now that as they could quite clearly make out what he was doing. His words, however, were spoken in some form of foreign language and about all that could be made out was it sounded an awful lot like chanting.

"I wonder what he's saying?" questioned Azmaria.

"I. . . . I think I know."

At that both the head sister and Azmaria looked at Rosette as though the girl had grown another head. Strange things had happened before in the past, but never something like this. The language is most definitely that of a demon's native tongue and an old one at that. Yet now as plain as normal english Rosette knew word for word what was spoken.

"Care to translate for us Sister Rosette," asked Sister Kate.

Nodding, the good sister started translating the demons enchantment word for word.

"_**Release the restraint to times past astral flow**_

_**Gather forth and revive the devils promise**_

**_Set right what does not belong by contractor's law_**

**_Blood of contract source, Christopher Rosette"_**

Looking up from the his place in the Order's book Chrono then took a break in the spell. With all their attention now focused on what was happening they watched as he poured a bit of Rosette blood into the clock. The little time device then began glowing a light purplish color. Once again the chanting began along with Rosette's translated version.

"_**Blood to blood invoke now the host's demon partner**_

_**Unbind the intertwined aura's astral seal**_

_**Place relief upon the legions intrusion on contractor**_

**_And create a barrier of repellsion against further conflict"_**

With his free hand Chrono then drew out a pentagram shape above the time clock which quickly began glowing a bright red color. After this last verse was finished Chrono picked up the nearby dagger and proceed to cut his finger dropping the tiny droplets of his own blood into the clock as well. The color of the clock then changed into a light blue. Once again looking upon the open book the small devil then picked up the bile of his green potion and started up on the last verse of the spell.

"**_Freeze time over in its motions of past, present, and future_**

_**Allow the command to grant the requirements of passage**_

**_Blood of light and dark merge now and dispel"_**

All the while, however, the Elder and Minister had finally caught up with the girls. Out of breath and not noticing what they were inattentively staring at the two went to greet them. "Sister Kate what in heaven's name are you all doing here," asked the Minister.

Completely startling the girls they screamed at the top of their lungs frightening not only the boys, but the devil himself who seemed to have practically jump out of his skin at the noise. His hand then had accidentally released both the glowing red pentagram and the bottle of the glowing green potion causing it all to spilled into the clock. The little time device had quickly started to surge with vast amounts of astral energy. "Huh oh" was the last thing anyone heard before everything became surround by the massive astral waves flooding out from the clock.

Everyone then scrambled to their feet trying to get as far from it as possible, but Rosette quickly ran toward Chrono to pull him away from the exploding clock. However, just then one of the astral waves hit her back as she turned to block him something unusual happened. In that moment as the astral's power seemed to flow through her a strange yet wondrous feeling over came her body. A shining blue barrier then quickly erected itself around Rosette preventing any more of the astral energies from touching her further. This, however, then caused the massive energies that suddenly touched the barrier to repel itself, change it's color, and bounce everywhere touching every single living thing in the building.

Rosette could distinctly make out the sounds of Sister Kate, Azmaria, the Elder, Chrono, and the Minister each silently crying out as the astral energy passed through their bodies and passed onto the next nearest body. Then as sudden as it started the astral was then absorbed by the strange barrier around Rosette and she quietly fainted to the ground.

With that now over everyone felt almost as though their very souls had been snatched away from them. The first one up was Chrono who quietly observed the area noticing nothing really out of the blue. It was then something unusual came to his attention. His eye sight was now all red and he couldn't seem to feel his demonic energies anymore. Everyone was quietly beginning to stir and he reached out to help the first one who sat up, Azmaria.

"Are you ok Azmaria," he asked.

Shaking her head slightly as though to shake invisible water from her head she then stared up at her assistant. "Yes I think so, but I'm not Azmaria Elder."

That last statement not only confused the small devil, but brought horror to his insides. "I'm not the Elder, I'm Chrono. And if your not Azmaria, then who are you?"

Still not catching onto what that statement meant or if this was just some sick twisted joke of his she just stated what was thought of as the obvious. "I'm Sister Kate, who else would I be? And you are most certainly the Elder."

The horror only then intensified when Chrono heard coming from the background another shocking statement. "I'm Azmaria Elder sir."

Slowly backing away from who Chrono had believed to be Azmaria then stared in awe as both the head sister and apostle came face to face with the look of utter horror. "Wait, if I'm over here, but my body is over there then. . . what's going on?" stated Sister Kate who now had Azmaria's frightened crying voice.

Come to think of it, the voice coming the apostle's body sounded like it belonged to Sister Kate. The two girls now both very confused and more then anything frightened each screamed out in horror. Chrono decided against all his better judgments to quickly find a mirror. Very conveniently was one hanging behind the table where he had been just moments ago. Looking up at his reflection the small devil saw the face of the Elder staring back at him. "Oh lord!"

Silently noticing that he still had his same voice, but a different body was a plus sign to this situation. Minister Remington was the next one to come forward. "Excuse me, but what am I doing all the way over there when I'm right here?"

That voice, however, was not the Ministers. It was the Elders! Slowly standing up next was Chrono's own body and lord they all could now guess who was inhabiting his body.

"Someone had better start explaining this and promptly tell me why my body is over there when clearing I'm right here!"

It was definitely the Minister with his strict sound voice coming out from the mouth. This was going to be very difficult to say, but Chrono took a step forward and watched as all eyes then turned on him. "Elder sir what's going on," asked Sister Kate still speaking in Azmaria's frightened voice only now with tears forming in her eyes. This was quite a sight. The all mighty head sister had been reduced to tears even if it wasn't her inside her own body.

Bracing himself for the worst of what was to come, but determined to fix it in anyway possible. Chrono took a step forward and spoke, clearly just as horrified as them. "I'm not the Elder Azmaria. I'm Chrono and I think our souls have somehow switched bodies."

**The End!**

* * *

Oh yes hate me for I am evil leaving you all with such a big cliff hanger! So now what am I going to do with Chrono Crusade crew next? Hum. . . . I don't know. Torture them a bit maybe? Definitely a possibility! Oh yes I think I will! By the way, this will most likely be a five part chapter saga with them all trying, humorously, to get their real bodies back! And yes before anyone says other wise, **I AM NOT** straying away from my original plot, but rather adding something unusual to it for extra spice that's related to the issue of Rosette's babies. The next few chapters should have some very interesting facts explaining about Rosette's pregnancy so watch for them. Anyway, I know most of you are probably going to horribly hunt me down for this next statement, but I probably won't be able to update for another two weeks. _(hears groans in the background and sees pitch forks)_ Sorry guys, but the play I got casted in starts next week and I've got performance nights from Wednesday through Saturday. Geez, what a pain! Oh and for those of you interested; I'm now a Senior in High School! I'm so excited about it being my final year! Although I still wish my teachers would stop with the excessive pilling of work on me. Evil teachers! Bah who needs them! Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I have. Oh and just to let you know; I think I've finally come up with a wonderful ending for this story! Yes sadly this story shall end, but not before I take us on one hell of a ride getting there! Dooms day is coming soon and the battle of the century is fast approaching! I'm hoping to make everyone proud! Bye bye!

**Chrono:** Hold on you! _(grabs author)_ Can I ask you why the hell you put me in the Elder's body huh? You on crack or something?

**Me:** _(puts on an innocent face)_ Me on crack? Yeah, sugar crack! And no reason really it's just how they story goes.

**Chrono:** Uh huh. Now try fixing the problem you've created. _(turns author to view the crew)_

**Azmaria: I'M IN A CHILDS BODY!**

**Remington:** You've made me younger and ungodly sexy! _(stares at self in hand mirror)_

**Sister Kate:** _(silently admiring herself)_ I've finally gotten a real full grown woman's body of my own!

**Me:** I see. Point taken. I'll get to work on it. _(sighs)_ Such a mess I've made. Oh well, the laughs and reviews should be quite worth it. By the way, here's a guide of who's in who's body:

**Chrono's Body – Minister Remington's Soul**

**Elder's Body – Chrono's Soul**

**Minister Remington's Body – Elder's Soul**

**Azmaria's Body – Sister Kate's Soul**

**Sister Kate's Body – Azmaria's Soul**


	7. Chapter 7: Expect the unexpected

Hey guys! Sheez, my two weeks sure went by pretty fast didn't they? So much happened in that amount of time that I almost completely forgot about updating. I'm sorry guys, but I really had no idea that between my drama rehearsals to the actual play during week one that it would tire me out as much as it did. Nor could I ever have known that my Thanksgiving holiday was going to be even worse! Way to much family drama! Anyway, enough about my dumb two weeks of hell. Let's get started!

**Disclaimer: I'd like to announce that Daisuke Moriyama has just recently read my fanfiction and has agreed to give me all his copyrights to Chrono Crusade because I'm such a talented author! Isn't it exciting everyone? **_(wakes up)_** Aw. . . just a dream! NO FAIR!**

_X. . . Chrno, I'm Pregnant . . .X _

_X. . . Chapter 7: Expect the unexpected . . .X_

_X. . . By: SugarBananaNutMonkey . . .X_

* * *

**2 Days Later **

Hot. That seemed to be the only word that could be used to describe this situation. Rosette could feel the sweat pouring off of her body in rivers. It was dark and quiet all around. There was nothing here, but immense pain and heat. The pain she felt was as though someone or something was tearing her up from the inside out. Her insides felt like acid and her now giant sized abdomen seemed to be glowing a strange bright golden light. Judging from the immeasurable amount of pain Rosette knew that she must be giving birth, but something seemed wrong. The babies seemed to be trying with everything they had to prevent their escape, but why? It was then she realized that there was someone at the end holding out a pair of baby blue and pink blankets ready to grab her twins when they came out. The golden pair of eyes that continued to stare relaxed her somewhat thinking that perhaps it was Chrono. Gripping whatever bit of space there was Rosette tried what she thought was a push to get the babies out. However, her children seemed to strongly protest against this with everything they had. It was apparent they knew something she did not, but the pain had now become completely unbearable. If they did not get delivered soon Rosette feared for not only her own life, but for that of the babies as well. Dying in child birth. _"How pathetic,"_ she thought. That thought, however, quickly gave way as her resolve hardened to survive this. If not for herself, but for the sake of the babies. Pushing with everything she had Rosette felt something inside snap and break. After this a great numbing force was now slowly seeping it's way in trying to consume all consciousness. Panic started to take over knowing just what this meant and with every last ounce of strength she possessed the good sister pushed one final time. At last the twin's efforts were thwarted and they pushed out of their mothers warm womb. Vaguely hearing the babies tiny little cries as they breathed in their first breath Rosette began to relax knowing things would be okay.

Feeling more then ever that numbing effect taking control everything suddenly seemed wrong once again. Silently closing her eyes to let the darkness over power everything Rosette willed herself to believe things were just fine. She had just given birth and had no regrets so everything should be alright now. That was until she heard him. "Good job Rosette," came the sleazy snide voice that has forever haunted her dreams.

Snapping open her tired eyes Rosette was now face to face with Aion. Panic struck faster then any speeding bullet as he quietly stood there holding her twin babies smiling that evil smirk of his. "Tell Chrono I'll take good care of his kids."

With that he walked away carrying the crying baby boy and girl. Struggling with everything she had Rosette forced herself to move if only to scream out. This, however, was not possible for as soon as she even tried getting up she coughed up vast amounts of blood. Her legs were paralyzed still not having recovered from the giving birth process and her arms felt like lead. She couldn't move. Aion was going to walk away with her babies and there was nothing she could do about it. Tears stung her eyes now for all she could do was scream.

"**GIVE ME BACK MY BABIES!"**

Quickly snapping awake Rosette suddenly shot up from the bed, but immediately recoiled when her abdomen sent painful kick after kick telling her to calm down. Recalling that horrible nightmare of a dream tears once again spilled forth running down her cheeks. While most of the dream seemed all fuzzy Rosette could remember the intense pain and Aion's smirk as he walked away with her very soul. Looking around it seemed to be about mid afternoon. Slowly bits and pieces started coming back from a time before the dream. Something about an old abandoned work area where Chrono was doing something weird with the time clock. A bright flash of astral energy then pitch blackness. Hold on! Where's Chrono? What happened? Why was she here in bed? Hundreds upon hundreds of questions started pouring in and carefully getting up Rosette struggled to make it to the door. Her vision was very blurry and from the still intense heat in her head she knew she had to be running a fever, but that didn't matter. All that counted was getting to see Sister Kate. Her head was on fire! Leaning against the wall Rosette seemed to have found an unknown inner strength to walk down the long hallway when a sudden mass of sisters pushed her out of the way. They appeared to be attracted to a giant crowd in the hall. A bit curious as to what had attracted everyone's attention Rosette struggled to see the show. It was then that she saw the scariest thing imaginable!

"The love in my heart that I hold only for you is to great to bear anymore and I fear I might explode from the happiness you give to me with your very presences! Thus I ask, will you marry me fair sister?" proclaimed a young man as he bowed down on one knee extending out a beautiful red rose to the now shocked young sister.

A great many girlish squeals of delight could be heard coming from every surrounding sister as the words had left the man's mouth. And that man happened to be none other then Minister Remington! However, while the face and body seemed to be the Minister his voice and actions all matched that of the Elder. If Rosette ever thought that battling devils was scary then this has to be ten time more frightening then any battle she'd been through. Her trail of thoughts were then interrupted when the young red head he had been talking had turned around to hide the bright pink blush adorning her cheeks only to quickly turn around and slap the crap out of the Minister. Everyone looked on in horror as the once charming Remington had taken advantage of the girl by pulling up the dress habit to stare at the white bloomers underneath. Now Rosette thought she had seem everything of the abnormal and supernatural, but this seemed to top everything.

Once on the ground he began crawling around on the floor looking up at all the surrounding girls bloomers. Each scream that followed was then accompanied by a series of painful smack after painful smack from each sister. Although now after the deed been done the severity of what they had each done was quietly setting in as well as a mass spread of panic. Everyone one quickly started apologizing profusely. This then come to a halt when the Minister shot up from the ground and exclaimed.

"Due to the fact that all of you have struck a higher authority then yourselves you all shall be forced to wear these for the week!" In his hands he held out a pair of red silky laced underwear.

Rosette had had enough of this and right jabbed the Minister straight in the jaw sending him flying straight through a wall. Clapping her hands together she quietly started walking toward Sister Kate's office again, but not before shouting out at him. "You know as should really quit hanging around the Elder Minister because your starting to sound just like him. And next time you start spouting that love mush again to any sister I'll send you flying through more then just one wall!"

Everyone seemed to be in shock as to what had just happened, but quickly dispersed when they realized that _the_ Sister Rosette was now present and immediately got out of the way. While most are afraid of her because of the unborn demonic babies she's carrying most others are more frightened by the fact she can knock a full grown man like Remington right through a wall. This kind of unnatural super strength seemed to be the scariest part out of all they know about her. Although even if there were some that did fear her there were also the lucky few Rosette could still call friends since they did not care for the life of them to think anything bad of her.

Still trudging down the hall Rosette began to wobble a bit as her whole body continued to burn with the desire to stop and rest, but refused at the command. She could not stop! Rosette had to know what had happened. If they had hurt Chrono in the least bit she didn't think she could guarantee the safety of this convent anymore. More then likely once her children were born they to would also want revenge for the loss of their father. As if in confirmation to that last thought Rosette felt both babies kick together at once. It seemed as though they knew just what was going on and were calling out as well for their father. They needed as much as her to know he was alright. This extra incentive helped push their mom to hurry. The fear of what may have happened while she was out finally got her to the end of the hall and up against the head sisters door. Perhaps it was just the fever talking, but even though she was in immense pain there seemed to be an unnatural flow of energy building up inside assisting her toward her destination. Today was just getting weirder and weirder by the second. Slowly taking in a few deep breaths Rosette pushed open the door.

"Sister Kate! I need to speak with you," she shouted.

Looking around the good sister saw that there seemed to be nobody here and began to turn around to find Sister Kate else where till someone called out to her. "Rosette? Is that you?"

"Sister Kate! Is that you? Where are you? Where's Chrono? What happened at the work area? Is everyone-" she rambled on.

"**ENOUGH! **Settle down Rosette. I'll answer each of your questions as best I can, but right now I need you to sit down and calm yourself alright?"

Still looking around frantically for the source of that voice Rosette concluded it must be coming from the giant arm chair pointing away at the head sister's desk. Slowly walking towards the spare chair nearby she breathed in a deep breath and felt an unusual feeling of serenity calming her nerves. Preparing to ask about her main concern, Chrono, Sister Kate started before anything was ever spoken. The head sister did not need to guess to know that most of Rosette's thoughts were centered around her beloved demon.

"Sister Rosette. First off you should know that everyone is fine including Chrono. For the most part anyway."

"For the most part? What's that mean," she asked slightly confused.

To Rosette a person was either completely okay or was just plain hurt. There was just no, 'for the most part'. Did that possibly mean that Chrono was okay, but had something supernaturally wrong with him? Noticing where their mother's thoughts were headed the twins both gave kicks to her abdomen to stop thinking anything like that till they knew everything.

Clutching her pounding abdomen Rosette could hear a soft sighing sound coming from the other side of the chair. This was taken as a sign that the head sister had been through hell and back again and was about to make that same journey once more. "Rosette, I'm going to show you the end result of what your devil's handiwork has caused. I want you to remain calm as I turn around since this may come as a shock."

Swallowing whatever breath the good sister had been holding then started preparing for the worst. "Alright," she said.

A thump of shoes and the soft pitter patter of moving feet could be heard as Rosette awaited whatever was behind the large chair. Stepping to the side of the chair a very grim looking Azmaria stood there waiting for the reaction of the good sister. The expected reaction of shock mixed with confusion had Rosette rambling once again. "Azmaria? But, wait where's Sister Kate? I know I was just talking to her a minute ago. Where'd she go?"

Raising a hand to rub both of her temples the small apostle went to stop this annoying ramble. "Rosette, I'm Sister Kate not Azmaria."

In the next second it felt as though an entire building had just crashed on top of the good sister's head. That may have been her best friend Azmaria's body, but that strictness and irritated voice of a very tired woman was most definitely that of Sister Kate's. It was the one voice Rosette could never mistake and it was coming out of the wrong body. Panic began to rise up inside her and before any words of utter shock could be spoken another individual entered the room, the Minister.

He had most likely come to complain about the cruelty she had inflicted earlier with throwing him through a wall, but his surprised face seem to say else wise. "Ah, so I see you've already told her haven't you Sister Kate?"

There it was again. The wrong voice with the wrong face. Looking harder Rosette thought her brain might just actually explode from the conclusion she had come to. The face was Remington's, but the voice speaking from it was the Elder's.

"Not quite Elder. I've merely shown her not explained."

Spinning her attention back towards Azmaria Rosette felt dread well up inside. Azmaria or rather Sister Kate had just called the Minister the Elder! Well, that did seem to somewhat confirm what she had just been previously thinking about, but still did not quell the fear or shock of what was happening. Finally managing to speak her first sentence since the shock set in she spoke, "What's going on," clearly frightened and ready to collapse.

Coming to a stop in front of the frightened Rosette the head sister feared what even the simplest of explanations might do to the already exhausted sister. However, the truth, no matter how shocking needed explaining. "In lamest terms, when we all came to after that giant burst of astral energy we had found out that somehow our souls had switch bodies. Thus my soul is not trapped inside Azmaria's body. And as you can plainly see the Elder's soul now inhabits the Ministers body."

Whether it be from the running high fever or just the plain shock of hearing this, in the end it all achieved the same result. Sister Rosette had once again fallen into the dark deep corners of the realm unconsciousness.

"I told you we should have let Chrono tell her," stated the Elder.

"Be quiet!"

* * *

**Late Evening**

"Hum. . . .," moaned Rosette slowly coming to. Now waking up completely the good sister found herself once again in her own bedroom and for the first time in what seemed like forever she could feel her fever beginning to cool down. What a relief that was. That fever kept zapping all of the strength she had. Quietly staring up at the ceiling Rosette then silently recalled all of what happened from when she was last woke up. A fading nightmare about Aion, Minister Remington's fan girl crowd, and Sister Kate's amazing transformation into Azmaria. A dream. It all had to be a dream. It just had to be. Nothing that crazy ever happens here at the Magdalene Order. At least nothing involving a soul switching bodies. Trying her best to make sense of what Sister Kate had said before Rosette found that the logical sense she knew just didn't apply anymore.

"**THERE IS NO SUCH THING A SOUL SWITCHING BODIES!"**

"That was until now."

Jumping out of her skin at the intruder she then quickly noticed that the Elder had been sitting right next to her bed staring.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHH! YOU PERVERT!"** she screamed smacking him hard across the cheek sending the old man flying out the door and into the hallway.

A small gasp of surprise had left her some what speechless from the amount of force that blown had shown. Looking down at the hand that did that Rosette began panicking about what punishment the Elder might request for this. Normally whenever she hit something there was never that kind of power behind the punches. Usually it was just her usual strength that knocked people around a bit, but now it seem like she had acquired a new type of raw power of incredible measure.

"I see you've gotten your strength back Rosette. How are you feeling," he asked rubbing the bright red slap mark.

Putting her hand down Rosette was still mad at the fact that the Elder was even allowed in her room. That and he was being way to friendly for anyone's liking. Noticing the bright red slap mark slowly turning a nice shade of purple she calmly stared down the pervertive old man hoping he would soon leave. Well, he certainly wasn't blind to the scary looking glare she was giving him. A glare that powerful could probably frighten even the bravest of demons into running away in fear. That and her glare was well accompanied by a massive dark aura that had cold shivers covering up the whole room. Slowly reaching his hand out to touch her in hopes of maybe calming Rosette down another slap came his way only this time it just barely knocked him to the floor instead of out the door.

"Rosette," he whined, "will you quit slapping me already?"

Still staring him down with an even more deadly glare the room suddenly became far more colder then before. "No you old freak get out of my room," she shouted.

The look on the Elder's face from hurt to confusion and then to understanding was quite a weird sight. Laughing a bit to himself Rosette knew she had to be hearing things because for some reason the more she listened the more he started to sound like Chrono. Wait! No, this can't be right! That whole soul switching issue from before now came swamping right back into her mind. She was still dreaming. "Great! I'm still dreaming," she said defeated.

Taking one cheek into each hand the Elder then pulled them out and let go. Smack! "Dreams don't hurt silly. Don't you remember what Sister Kate told you? Our souls have switched bodies. Mine was no exception," he stated quite calmly.

Well, he was right about the pain. No way was this a dream, but she was still having major doubts about whether her supposive dream was an actual reality. Apparently Chrono understood this and took off the red goggles the old man normally wore. To her utter surprise, there underneath the red lenses was her demon lovers beautiful golden eyes. A feeling of great happiness then spread all throughout her and Rosette latched onto his neck feeling very much relieved.

"Oh Chrono! I'm so sorry for slapping you!"

Chuckling some more he returned the neck lock embrace he to also feeling relieved. "Yeah well, sorry for not telling you sooner. I thought Sister Kate explain it to you."

Pulling back Rosette now stared at him with a great intensity. "So it's true then? You all have had your souls switch bodies?"

Nodding his head the poor tired demon looked very grim. Nothing about soul switching was easy. There are so many complications and oh so many more repercussions. Chrono did not like the fact that he was in a foreign body nor the fact that he couldn't feel his demonic energy.

"Yes, we have. It would appear that my soul is now in the Elder's body. Remington has my body, the Elder has his, Azmaria has Sister Kate's, and Sister Kate has hers. You apparently were the only one that wasn't affected. You've been asleep for two whole days running a high fever."

Well again, that explained a few things. Then that was no dream and everything else was real too. That excruciating pain and the high fever as well. She was about to speak when a sudden knocking on her door said they had another guest. The guest was apparently Sister Kate, but now knowing a little more about this whole soul switching thing Rosette knew it was really Azmaria. Quietly stepping inside the two suddenly noticed that the little apostle had recently been playing around with some of the older sister's make-up due to the nice orange hue color that was painted all over her cheeks. What had started out at first as small giggles then had broken out into utter laughter as the couple also noticed that not only had she put orange shading all over her cheeks, but also some blue eye liner and bright red lipstick.

Stepping forward a bit ashamed at her latest failure with the face make-up Azmaria cleared her throat in what was thought as an appropriate Sister Kate imitation. This, however, only made the sound come out like she had been crying. Instead of stopping though this only made the two laugh even harder. That was until two sudden sharp kicks in her lower abdomen made the good sister wince in pain and recoil a bit to lay back down. Immediately stopping his own laughing streak Chrono quietly turn his concern eyes upon his lover. Being a guy the young demon could only imagine how painful those kicks are, but if her sharp labored breathing was any indication he guessed they had to be very powerful. A sudden hand on his shoulder shook him from his previous thoughts. It would seem that Azmaria had business with him.

"Chrono, Minister Remington thinks he may have found something and would like to talk with you about it."

This demon, however, had other plans. He neither could nor wanted to leave Rosette's side now that she had woken up. Something in the back of his mind had been nagging at him for some time now and he really needed to talk with her about it. Pulling up a seat next to the young couple Azmaria calmly tried again.

"If it'll make you feel better I'll stay here and watch over Rosette."

Once again Chrono seemed expressionless as he continued to watch Rosette's breathing even out. She would soon be up again and able to talk. He would not leave. A small sigh escape the now trapped apostle child. While the young girl didn't like to complain no matter what the reason Azmaria was quite tired of this new body. Those first thoughts of it not being so bad were long gone now. It seemed that while her soul remained inside the head sister's body she was constantly experiencing pain. Whether it being physical or internal she did not know, but the pain was slowly increasing and now Azmaria was desperately wishing for her own flesh to be in. This she tried again.

"Chrono, please, I may not ask for much, but we really need to find a way to reverse this and soon. Your the only one who's familiar with ancient demonic text which may have the incantation to fix this. Please Chrono, just go talk with the Minister. I promise to watch over Rosette till you get back."

Although Chrono may not have wanted to admit it Azmaria was right. They did need to get their bodies back and soon. While he did not want to admit it he did know something about this that they did not and soon it would be to late to reverse it. For now he would have to put aside his own demonic emotions in order to fix this mess then hopefully get back to Rosette about another important matter he desperately needed to tell her. While Chrono had been planning on not telling her there was something's that did need explaining about some of the more recent unusual occurrences in her pregnancy. Till then he would have to deal with one thing at a time. Quietly getting up the demon walked out the door and headed off towards the library archive.

All the while though Rosette had been vaguely listening in to what the two had been talking about and for some unknown reason she felt as if it was her fault that this happened. Finally relaxed enough she looked on at Azmaria to see the utter exhaustion this whole ordeal had been taking on the young apostle. Getting up to wash her face of the failed make over attempt Rosette quietly now noticed the long silver strands of hair flowing out from behind the usual nun habit hat. While Rosette hadn't really known about this whole soul switching issue till just a few minutes ago of the confirmation she had gotten from Chrono the fact that some of the soul's normal characters were appearing on another's body can't be a good sign. Something was definitely wrong.

Returning back from her little trip to Rosette's personal washroom Azmaria sat down once more and looked very grave. Rosette could tell from that expression alone that there was something serious bothering the girl. While she was a bit curious to know what it was she also did not want to pry thus decided to wait and see if Azmaria was willing to tell her about it. A few small silent seconds passed by with no words passing either month until.

"Rosette, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Well, at least she was willing to talk about it and wouldn't have to wait for it at a later time. Carefully situating herself comfortably Rosette gave the okay smile to continue on, but it still did not seem to bright up Azmaria's grim frown. Whatever it was that was bothering her was obviously something of great importance. Either that or she just wasn't feeling very well. Azmaria seemed to realize that Rosette was worried and tried her best to put on a good front and smile.

"I'm alright Rosette. I've just not been feeling quite like myself lately."

Reaching out to try and pat the now grown up apostle turned out to be quite the difficult task seeing as she had now gained the height advantages of Sister Kate. Rosette's finger tips just barely reached the girls forehead and Azmaria took this as a sign that she should bend down. Although while Rosette normally felt very proud of how she could be very motherly towards the girl it would now seem as though Azmaria was the one being the mother in this situation. Coughing her embarrassment away Rosette spoke, "Anyway, you wanted to tell me something."

Sitting back up into the chair the weary looking apostle made another appearance again to stare point blank into Rosette's clear sky blue pools hoping to somehow convey how deep her concern was over this matter. "Rosette, I've never told anyone this before, but as one of the apostles I've been able to see people aura's ever since I was little. Because I could see a persons aura I was able to learn a great deal many thing about that persons soul from just that alone."

A tad bit startled that Azmaria would tell her something so out of the blue surprised Rosette, but she gave an understanding nod to show that it was okay to continue. "As such, in the past whenever a woman nearby me was pregnant I could see two aura's. One surrounding the parent and another surrounding the unborn baby. Normally the aura's color for the baby would be a brighter shade of the mother's same color. I could also sense the separate soul that was being formed as well."

Rosette was slowly starting to understand where this subject of topic was going. Azmaria's concern from earlier was apparently a form of worry for the baby's sake because of what she saw with the aura surrounding them. Daring to face something she wasn't quite sure was quite ready for, but determined to save her unborn children Rosette asked, "There's something wrong with my children aura's isn't there?"

Shaking her head back and forth Azmaria put on one of the first real smiles Rosette had seen her with today, but it seemed as though it was a half hearted one. "No, their auras are fine. It's just that something else is a miss. You see, for the first seven months both yours and the babies aura's have been normal, but now something's changed. I can't explain it, but during the first week of this month both your aura's have drastically changed. I guess since the babies would be half demons with Chrono being the father would explain why their aura's have gone from a human aura to a demonic aura, but that still does not explain two things."

Noticing that for the first since the young apostle had come to the Order there was true and genuine fear on her face. Although, while there was still fear lingering about in her eyes there was also another emotion that Rosette had had trouble seeing with anyone lately. That was acceptance. Apparently whatever it was that was bothering Azmaria had to do with her fear of these strange new changes taking place. She was worried they may cause the death to her best friend, but if the changes were not harmful then she would accept them.

"Azmaria, it'll be alright. I've lived through worse! Now, tell me what two things your concerned about," Rosette stated flashing her best smile hoping to give some reassure to the young girl.

While a part of Azmaria's fear had been put to rest there was still the greater majority of it clinging to her. "Well, the first thing is this," she said stretching out her hand to pull aside Rosette's night slip. That's when the good sister suddenly noticed them. Right where her neck and shoulder met stood two bite marks glowing a faint purple.

The sudden two little kicks from her lower abdomen seemed to be canceled out from the greater amount of shock that quickly began taking hold. Rosette was now gasping for whatever words that did not seem to be present at the moment. Suddenly thousands upon thousands of questions were sent swirling around in her head. When had those marks been put there? Why were they there? Why was it glowing? And, what did the marks mean? Rosette turned to Azmaria thinking that maybe she knew the answers, but to no avail she did not. Reaching out to touch the glowing bite marks a wondrous and mysterious feeling passed over Rosette. In a strange way it felt as though she could feel Chrono and he could sense her. Pulling back fear was now present inside. What was that? Why did that just happened? What could it mean? And why did it feel so real? Seeing the growing panic coming to light Azmaria quickly decided to tell her about the other issue.

"The second thing is that while your babies aura's have now taken on the form of that of a demonic aura yours has now taken on that same feeling. I no longer sense a human aura from either or you, but that of a demons."

If Rosette had ever been concerned about the marks it certainly did not show since this new piece of information only intensified her panic stricken mind. Wetting her lips and releasing a breath she didn't even know she was holding the blonde haired sister struggled to form words into a sentence. "I have a. . . . demons aura?"

With her eyes covered up with her silver bangs the young apostle spoke in a voice coated in the same fear that Rosette was feeling. "I don't know. I only know that I can't sense a human aura from either you or the babies anymore."

A feeling of being utterly over whelmed by all of this Rosette felt herself slowly falling into unconsciousness again. Pulling the sheets up to the good sisters collarbone Azmaria would now keep her promise of watching over Rosette until Chrono came back. This apparently didn't take long since he had been running down the hall and slammed the door open.

"Is she alright," he demanded panting.

"Rosette's fine Chrono. She just went back to sleep," Azmaria answered him feeling quiet tired herself. "So, how was it?"

"We're close now. It shouldn't be to long till he's found the right incantation to reverse this." The demon then walked towards the bed and sat down in his now cold chair relieving Azmaria so she could retire for the night.

Understanding his silent message the young apostle got up to leave. There was, however, something that had been bothering her so she decided to ask Chrono who might know the answer. "What do you suppose is going to happen to us now?"

Chuckling a bit to himself Chrono had been really unnerved by this whole stupid situation so he answered quite plainly, "I expect we're all in for one hell of a wild ride."

**The End!**

* * *

Huh oh! Something's wrong with Rosette, but what exactly? Her aura's now become that of a demons and she's got bite marks on her neck that glow! I bet most of you can guess that one right? And it would appear that her babies are becoming quite active lately! Wonder why? Let's see, what else? Oh yeah, Chrono's keeping secrets and Rosette's becoming quite violent! Oh what will become of our favorite exorcist couple? Anyway, alot of things will probably get explained maybe within the next 2 chapters. Though, I am quite sorry this chapter turned out more angsty then I had hoped. I did tried to put in the good old humor here and there to make it ok, but I think it was evitable that there be angst near the end. After all Azmaria seemed really frightened of these new changes and lord only know what it could mean for our favorite exorcist. Wait, I know because I'm writing it, but I sure as heck won't reveal anything just yet! Nah! And what about her dream with Aion? Am I plotting something evil? Maybe. By now I'm guessing you nagging people have final gotten the answer to the life long question since I revealed she's gonna have twins. Yeah, she's gonna have a girl/boy twin combo. Hence the pink and blue blankets in her nightmare. As for the names; sorry guys, but I won't be able to take request since I've already decided on them. I hope you guys understand. Well, till next time which should not be for a while since I'm going to Texas tomorrow evening to see my boyfriend for his air force graduation. Plus there's the whole Christmas coming up and then the following New Years issues going on in my family, but I'll see about putting up one more chapter before I go off to the holidays. See ya guys!

**Aion:** Well finally you've mentioned me! I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me.

**Me:** Oh no, your the main villain so of course I wouldn't forget you. _(says in small voice) _Even though your part was mainly given away to Dr. Kingsly.

**Aion:** _(grabs author by collar)_ **I WILL NOT BE REPLACED BY THE HORMONE DRIVEN PERVERT!**

**Me:** Aw, but he makes a much better villain then you and your sadistic ways.

**Aion:** _(shouts in a sing a long voice)_ Oh Chrono, your author is voting for a demon who lusts over Rosette to become the new main villain.

**Chrono:** _(takes author and hold energy blast in face)_ **iS tHiS tRuE?**

**Me:** _(frightened)_ Maybe.

**Chrono:** _(drops author and energy blast) _Good, I'm glad.

**Me & Aion:** _(jaw drops) _Huh?

**Chrono:** What? I'd much rather deal with a pervertive demon then a sadistic one. Sorry Aion, but looks like your out of the job.

**Me:** _(stunned)_ I think Chrono's finally lost his marbles.

**Aion:** _(stunned as well)_ Quite agreed.

**Me:** What do you say? Pervertive ways out and sadistic ways in?

**Aion:** Deal.

Till next time, hopefully! Be good kiddies for Santa! He's watching you know!


	8. Chapter 8: Expulsion of souls

I am so utterly sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter will brighten up everyone's day! Now onto the story!

**Disclaimer: A while back I managed to secretly borrow the Chrono Crusade cast from Daisuke Moriyama for a play I was putting on. Everything was going okay till Aion and Chrono destroyed my stage and equipment so I sued. Then Daisuke Moriyama sued me! And now that I'm broke you can't sue me! Nah!**

_X. . . Chrno, I'm Pregnant . . .X _

_X. . . Chapter 8: Expulsions of souls . . .X_

_X. . . By: SugarBananaNutMonkey . . .X_

* * *

**One Week Later**

Although while life seems to be continuing on as normally as possible with the rest of the world, life at the Magdalene Order now seems hardly normal in the least. If it wasn't one thing it soon became another which then only later expanded into something so much more troublesome. Even now there was enough tension running around in the air that it was slowly becoming more contagious then any viral disease known to man. Everyone was on the edge, each finding themselves at the opposite end of someone else's anger. Word had spread pretty quickly about the whole soul switching incident. Many seemed to find the end results quite comical, but with the evil glares given off by those actually affected by it people knew they were far from amused. While most had been lead to believe that the majority of the fault lay with Chrono and his stupid screw up over the incantation many were now looking to place blame on Rosette. Many had been wondering just who was more at fault since it was now becoming more and more of a curious inquire as to why Rosette was not affected. Though as mysterious as that question appeared there were other more prominent problems that were currently occurring. Many of which are none to pleasant.

"Where are those reports and billing information on last week's demonic attack," yelled a very aggravated Sister Kate.

Holding in the upcoming laughter the new returning private was trying his utmost best to fake a scared expression lest he further the coming punishment even more. However, this seemed quite impossible seeing as the current yelling voice was coming out from little Azmaria's mouth. Everyone here knows she's such a sweet heart and even though he had heard the gossip about the soul switching thing the private just couldn't help it. He broke down laughing.

"**BAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

A twitch of the eyebrows and a few seconds later of getting around from behind the desk and Sister Kate exploded.

"**YOU FIND THIS FUNNY! I WANT TO SEE THOSE PAPERS BY TODAY PRIVATE!"**

Slowly regaining his posture back he quietly wiped away a few stray tears and looked down upon the small child's face who's sweet and innocent smile had now been replaced by a murderous glare. "No madam' the missing papers aren't what's funny. It's just that seeing you speaking from a child's body is-" That sentence, however, was never finished as the already beyond infuriated Sister Kate used all her strength to fling the utterly stunned private right through the door and straight into the hallway wall.

Quickly finding his back pain a much more potent incentive then any punishment he immediately righted himself and ran for dear life screaming behind him. **"I'LL GET THOSE PAPERS DONE MADAM'!"**

Looking out through the new hole in her door the poor head sister could only shake her head at yet another door this week that need replacing. _"This has got to stop," _she thought, which then became her new goal for the rest of the week. Pulling off her normal reading glasses she quietly righted the overturned chair and began slowly rubbing her throbbing temples. Everything now seemed so much more tiresome with the soul switching causing her to go blind without her reading glasses. Gazing down at Azmaria's hands it was awfully saddening to now see this child's poor body once free of old age wrinkles suddenly showing tiny traces of an elder woman's aging issues. Poor little Azmaria had been so utterly horrified when Sister Kate showed them to her and now just looking at them herself it would appear she's not the only one who was horrified by this anymore. Sudden there came quiet knocking coming from the outside of the damaged door that broke her trail of thought. Coming quietly around to now stand in front of the giant gaping hole was the Elder, still stuck in the form of an old aging Minister Remington.

It was all to apparent that the Elder was having his own problems concerning his current body. The poor Minister had had the same reaction as Azmaria when the Elder revealed the new changes that had taken place in the last three days. His once shiny golden hair had now quietly toned down to a shocking white grey. It has yet to be seen as to whether or not the hair will fall out in the places the Elder himself did not own hair. However, everyone knew sooner or later that this would most likely occur. For now it was now only a matter of time. Unfortunately though that was not the only change that happened. Due to the great difference in both their heights it had been expected that something might be done to fix that, but end results were far from what anyone had pictured it. Instead of a small inch at a time a great big chunk of height came out all at once. Now the once tall Minister appeared to have shrunk down to the size of a small child. It was a mild size for the Elder, not quite right, but also not quite wrong either. Though with this current appearance of old moldy grey hair and dulling blue eyes the poor Minister's body now looked more like a growing boy about to hit puberty then an old man.

"Heaven's mercy, Sister Kate, did you really have to go and loss your temper with a private that just got back from out of town? Especially considering the poor lad didn't even know anything about this whole mess," he said lightly tracing the chipped wooden door angles.

Putting back on the glasses to better see the shadow's outline she slowly slid further into the chair feeling utterly drained. Her normal punishments such as that one were just not meant for such a small body like Azmaria's.

"I suppose not, but it's just so frustrating to have a private laugh at his superior. I just lost it again," she sighed tiredly.

Continuing to trace about the different body imprints on the door the Elder would forever cease to be amazed that the head sister was still able to continue such brutal assaults even from such a small body. It was truly quite impressive. "Well, that's the third door this week," the old man sighed. Turning to look point blank at Sister Kate he quickly proceeded to further scold her. "Do you have any idea how even more frustrating it is for me to have to constantly fix your door just because someone laughed at you? Don't you think I to am sick and tired of all the gorgeous sisters that once hounded me turn away with disgust at how horribly aged I've become? You don't see me going and throwing them through doors now do you?"

A heat then crept up the head sisters cheeks till her whole face looked as pink as a strawberry. This truly did have to stop. It was already bad enough that she had other bills to pay that she seriously did not need to add the whole 'repairing the door' thing to the growing list of other things need to be paid. It was also mighty embarrassing being lectured day after day by the Elder; more so since most of the things he said were true. She had lately found herself losing that atrocious temper of hers a lot more then usual. Usually the main focus of her temper was always surrounded by Sister Rosette's constant screw ups. That way it didn't seem so bad since it was not actually something she herself had cause. The head sister really did not appreciate being the one at fault here, especially over something this trivial.

"I understand your logic Elder, however, I-" the last part of that sentence though was never to be finished.

Sister Kate had quickly fallen to the floor in a coughing fit that seemed awfully lethal. **"SISTER KATE!"** cried the Elder now running to her side. It wasn't until the actual spill of fresh blood that the old man now saw that her coughing fit could just in fact be lethal.

Not getting enough air into her lungs and heaving to much blood onto the floor and the head sister quietly fainted from shock. **"SISTER KATE!"

* * *

**

**Later That Evening**

"Will she be alright," asked a very worried apostle.

Turning around to face a very pale face Azmaria the Elder now seemed to conclude that his own face was indeed much paler judging by her sudden gasp. Since Sister Kate's condition had to be kept strictly confidential the old man had allowed only Azmaria and Sister Rosette in to see her while he made preparations to help her. It wasn't much help though with what little medical equipment he owned, but it had been enough to stop the internal bleeding and put her in a peaceful state of sleep. Grabbing a nearby rag he quietly started wiping his hands of the ruby red blood staining all over his clothes. There would definitely be blood hiding under the finger nails, but for now the Elder would have to wait till later to scrub that off in private. Currently the old man had other problems to attend to. Such as the two very frightened girls he had on his plate. Putting on the brightest smile he could muster the Elder knew it would appear only half hearted due to the horrible nightmare he had just experience going through with trying to save the head sister's life.

"She's stable for now Azmaria. The rest is up to her will to live. We just have to hope for the best," he sighed totally drained of all life after having to look at that much blood all in one day. The old man then quietly walked outside to get some fresh air and clear his aching head.

Putting her hands over her heart the apostle child to also let out a sigh now very relieved at that bit of news. However, the other staring occupant still wasn't at all relieved. Noticing this Azmaria lightly tapped Rosette on the shoulder frightening the wits out of the poor girl. "It's alright Rosette, the Elder said she's stable now. You can relax."

Shaking her head back and forth the good sister was still way to nervous about whether or not the head sister would indeed for sure be okay. There just seems to be so much more going on here that was all still to weird to accept. It was true that she did have her own problems to deal with, but now it all just seemed a bit unimportant with all the other unusual occurrences happening. To Rosette it was still all so very hard to accept that while the body laying on the bed was that of Azmaria the fact remained that inside Sister Kate's soul laid sleeping within. Or that the place where the apostle's voice came from now carried the face of Sister Kate as well. No matter how many times she reminded herself that they had both switched souls the truth remained that it was just all to strange to look up into the face of one and realize you were speaking to another. And there was still so much more to it now. The once young childlike body of Azmaria had drastically changed over the week now looking terribly aged. And the real Azmaria didn't seem to be faring any better. It had been made very obvious that while being inside Sister Kate's body she to was going be going through the very same changes as her counterpart. Instead of seeing the normal dark short hair of the head sister in it's place now is long flowing shiny silver strands of hair. Not to shortly after the sudden hair switch the height status was next. That had been the most frightening of the two. It was all so very hard to watch as the once tall head sister's body slowly began to shrink away to transform itself into a much smaller figure. Another more bothersome issue came about when the height problem still continued to decrease inch after inch even after the right size for Azmaria had been reached. She and the Elder both had gone through the very same process in which landed them transforming down to the normal height size for a child. It had been quite the sight and for Rosette it was more then enough to say the least that she'd never be able to forget the sight of a childlike Sister Kate.

"Rosette, I'm going to go get dinner. Do you want some," she asked feeling the total amount of unease and tension coming from her friend.

Once again she just shook her head and went back to watching over the head sister protectively. Rosette quietly caught a glance of the small child exiting out the door without so much as another word. The young apostle seemed to know that right now she desperately need to be left alone. For most people it would probably be very creepy to be left alone with someone who appears utterly lifeless, but at this moment Rosette felt empty and numb from this whole week's experience. She quietly let her thoughts drift back to the conversation with Azmaria last week about these new changes in her aura. At first she felt very angry then afterwards very frightened. Rosette had then quickly tried to find Chrono. For three whole days she searched until the Elder explained that he had completely barricaded himself up in the Order's Archive with Minister Remington. In a way it felt like he knew just what was going on and was purposely looking for the perfect excuse to avoid her. Well, it was working. She had been forbidden to go in there to talk to him. Sister Kate told her that until he came out; which would never happen since the incantation to reverse this still had yet to be been found. At first she was to wait patiently for him, but that idea quickly became impossible due to her usual temperament. It had been so frustrating not being able to just beat the truth out of him like normal, but Rosette knew that this was not the more serious problem of the two and like it or not she silently decided to wait. While patience was definitely not one of her more stronger points just looking now at how bad the whole soul switching issue had become the good sister found that on the inside she really didn't seem to care anymore as long as everything went back to normal. However, even just thinking about Chrono made the side of her neck hurt just a bit and Rosette knew that those unusual markings on her neck were doing something weird again.

"Chrono, I'm scared," she silently cried letting the unshed tears flow in rivers down her cheeks.

* * *

**Magdalene Order's Archive**

"Ack," cried a stunned demon grasping the side of his neck were a searing pain had suddenly roared to life.

"_Rosette, she's crying,"_ he thought.

Looking up from the giant stack of open books a very annoyed Minister called out, "What is it this time?"

Trying his hardest to blanken his face the demon took in a deep breathe and spoke back just as equally annoyed. "Nothing. It's nothing."

The two men then immediately got back to work. It truly had been a very slow pacing week for the both of them. Book after book, scroll after scroll, note after note and still nothing to be found as to how to reverse this. Chrono knew the regular spell to switch a person soul was one of very high and advance demonic magic and that most demons were very cautious to never ever reveal how the spell worked or how it could be reversed. Although just trying to tell that to the Minister had been pretty much useless since he kept going on and on about how there's always a way to reverse every spell. That man's stubbornness was truly impressive. It was quite possible that Remington might one day get himself caught in one demonic spell that would be permanent. Where would his lectures be then? It might be worth the effort to find out one day, but for now Chrono had other things to worry about.

Quietly taking out a small white rag he then began cleaning his newly borrowed glasses that he had gotten from the Elder. While it was true that his current body; which belonged to the old man himself, was slowly becoming much younger the fact remained that his vision still wasn't hundred percent there yet. At first the eyes could read everything fine and dandy till the change then tried to make the eyes work even better by putting demonic energy from his soul into them. Let's just say that little experiment did not turn out so well. As a result everything was now blurred. Why was it that every time something was changed into a useable way of functioning it then went and tried to put more kick into it by using his demonic energy to screw things up? It was all so very bothersome! While it was true that Chrono technically was really quite very old in human years, by demonic years he was fairly young causing this unusual reaction from the switch. Apparently the body was caught in between decisions of wanting to change to a younger version of this form by judging his demonic years or a living dead corpse by his estimated human years. However, the body seemed to be not able to fully understand the exact demonic age or even it's real human age thus it was now turning to maybe find a middle point where both side would be equal enough in age. Although this would have seemed like a good solution it really wasn't. The more time he spent in this body the more it began to fully understand one age over the other and the age it now currently understanding the most of was his possible human age. The end result of that had been his whole being reduced back to what it originally was, a feeble old man only much worse. With each new step in the change the body grew one step closer to an age that no human could ever live to, but that was where his demonic energies came into play. Because there was now a sense of death with no way out Chrono's soul had begun seeking out ways to prevent this by forcibly mixing it's demonic energy into the change hoping to slow the process down. However, after only a few tries with that it became painfully apparent that his demonic energies were just not mixing well with the Elder's body. If this continued on anymore it could leave permanent damage to the poor old perverts body.

Looking back at the poor Minister the demon felt somewhat angry at himself for even thinking how bad he had it when Remington was enduring some of the most excruciating pain imaginable. Due to the fact that he had been much taller then the Minister it had been really tiring when his body had tried to shrink itself down a bit only to find out it was to small and needed to be bigger. So the body had gone from big to small then right back to big again. In the same instances some of the other changes had occurred in pretty much the same fashion. From a slight alteration to right back to it's original form. It was also quite apparent that Chrono's demonic body was just not taking to having a human soul inside very well. It would appeared that his body was trying to changing itself according to how Minister Remington looked, but it just didn't want to have an unknown soul making changes to it, especially a human soul. Demon's were just that proud and like it or not Chrono's inner demon was just way to proud for it's own good. The Minister, however, saw this as a good thing because he hadn't received any of those awful stares since he seemed to be the only one who actually looked normal. That is till he would speak. It certainly had frightened a great deal of the sisters gossiping about the Minister now being a true demon. The fact that he was walking around in Chrono's full demonic form hadn't helped matters either. Needless to say that did not go down all to well. Those poor sisters had been quite lucky indeed to escape with their life's. Poor Remington had learned the hard way that being a guest inside a demon's body meant that his emotions were now tripled and then transformed into power. With that lesson now painfully learned he swiftly had then decided to retire to the Order's Archive to get away from all things that would cause any emotion since he did not want a repeat of another astral energy blast going through a wall. It truly had been a very unnerving accident that soon left the poor Minister shocked right to the core. It was as if something inside of him had been somewhat broken with the realization that he had almost actually tried to kill someone innocent. That just didn't go down all to right with him.

Chrono just couldn't help, but feel pity for poor Remington thinking about it. He to had old childhood memories of when he had first started learning about his own demonic powers. First thing he learned was that strong emotions were a big trigger for astral energy to come forth. Silently, he let out a sigh. It really had been a very long week indeed. Although work was now going by much faster since the day when the Minister had literally begged Chrono to help him it still didn't help matters much when the poor demon could barely read much of the text even with the glasses. Pulling out the next nearby book he quietly began reading through it till Remington tried to make conversation.

"A week gone by and still nothing. We've looked through almost every single book here and we're still only at square one. Chrono are you sure you don't know anything more about the soul switching spell and it's reversal incantation?"

The demon quickly let out a small, but very audible gulp realizing that the cat was almost out of the bag. Truth be told he did know a great deal about this spell since as a child he had been greatly warned against certain spells and this was one of the top ones. However, speaking about it would only make the situation worse not better so he opted to lie for now.

"I'm sorry, but this one is not of my area of specialties so I know very little about it. Besides that the spell itself is just so utterly complex that it's barely used anymore. Most demons tend to stay away from it because of the side effects."

Peeling himself away from the current book he had been reading the Minister quietly now gave his full attention to the still reading demon. Whenever the two managed to talk they usually said very little, but it had been a rather long day and an even longer week. After being so utterly emotionless for so long more then anything else right now the Minister was desperately hoping for some actual human conversation. So maybe the soul wasn't exactly human, but his heart was very much one. "Well at least tell me what little you do know about it."

Trying now more then ever to make his face completely blank it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep the Minister at bay. Resigning to the fact that it was probably not a good idea to tell him anything Chrono suddenly had had enough of lying. A little truth would not hurt. "What I do know is that once the spell is activated the soul is pulled from the body and it searches out for a new body that would fit its needs while the body remains in a state of life suspension. From there whatever new body the soul decides on will then force out the other soul which from there will take over the other body. For us demons this spell strictly speaking is forbidden to almost every use. However, whenever it is used it's mainly during what little dominance battles we have to prove ourselves superior to each other. During those times if you knew the spell it was a big risk to use it. In our world it was a test of who could take the reigns of another's body the quickest, kill the body, and then kick the opponent out of your body before they did the same to you."

Risking a small glance he noticed that the Minister was now a little pale in the face. He was afraid. That was no surprise. That little trial of dominance would just about frighten any human. It even frightened Chrono himself. While those sort of battles were very common place it certainly didn't change the fact that it was still a very cruel way to take another's position of power.

Finally finding his lost speaking abilities Remington pressed on. "That's horrible. But, what else is there to this? Such as when you said a soul seeks out a body that fits it's needs?"

Once again the Minister shows his stubborn face and all of Chrono's practice of making a blank face are again put to the test. It was truly a very frustrating problem. It's not that the demon enjoyed lying, but in this case ignorance is true bliss. Sighing he furthered explain, "A body that suits the souls needs would mean similarities between the two. Such as how Azmaria and Sister Kate switched with each other because they were the only two females present in the room that were effected. Us, however, must have each had at the time something that the other found suitable for the others needs."

Placing a hand under his chin the Minister seemed to be in deep thought. It must have been really hard to swallow that he just learned he had something in common with a demon. Quietly letting out another small sigh of relief Chrono went back to his current book. This small reprieve, however, was shortly lived as Remington was right back to his rather annoying interrogation. "And these side effects you spoke off; what do they mean for us?"

Dropping his current book Chrono knew that one was coming, but for right now that was just the one question he could not and would not answer no matter what. Bending over to pick up the book he tried to pretend he hadn't heard the question and went back to reading. Big mistake.

After seeing his question brushed aside so casually when it was obviously important enough to startle even this relatively calm demon Remington knew he finally might have found a useful piece of information. Now to obtain it. Walking around the giant book stacked table the Minister seemed to finally have a face of something other then concentration and frustration on his features. A look of pure and unrestrained anger.

"You know something about this don't you?" he asked keeping the dangerous tone to a minimum.

Quickly trying to make some distance between them Chrono quietly put his current useless book onto the table and started climbing the roller stairs for another book to read. The Minister on the other hand was really quite angry now and would not stop until he got this information. "Chrono! If you know something you must tell me!"

Taking out the nearest book the demon quietly emerged himself in the book's writings hoping to somehow uninterested Remington. Yes, it is true that he did know a great deal about the side effects they were experiencing, but just the thought of having to admit out loud what horrible things were awaiting them seemed almost far to harsh for the already exhausted Minister. Chrono didn't really care what happened to himself knowing full well that when the full effect of this took hold he would be the only one left. That little piece of information, however, he would not mention. Chrono still had yet to talk with Rosette about another important matter which concerned them both that was getting more and more troublesome each day they were apart. For now one problem at a time. He'd talk with Rosette after this other mess was all cleaned up. "Whoa!"

While the demon had been so in tune with his own thoughts he had completely forgotten his being up on the roller stair not really hanging on for balance. Down below though Remington was now busily shaking the poor stairs to death trying his best to gain the demon's attention. His struggles were rewarded all to soon when Chrono came cashing down right into a big stack of books. Quickly grabbing the back of his head where everything seemed to hurt the most he was suddenly blinded by a rather big astral ball of demonic energy pointing right at his throat. This was bad. Since the Minister was now in control of a demonic body he could now use his own human emotions as power. Angry ones especially were the most powerful. Seeing as Remington was currently royally pissed off it certainly wasn't surprising to being stared down by an angry surge of astral power. Chrono had been withholding valuable important information and now the Minister wanted answers. There just didn't seem to be any other ways to getting around this besides spilling the truth.

"Talk demon," he spoke through clenched teeth spitting out both words like lethal poison.

Well, the situation just went from bad to worse. Whenever Remington talked like that it usually meant tons of trouble for whoever it was directed at. And now that it had arrived it was either take it at full force while it destroys everything or calmly wait for it to blow over. Though it was quite obvious that running away was totally out of the question now, but telling the exact truth might do even greater damage then need be. Right now though Chrono desperately wished that he had his normal body back knowing full well that in his demonic form he could take the hit and survive. The Elders body on the other hand wouldn't really live through with a giant hole piercing his throat. Not only that, but Chrono was guest here in this body and like a good guest he was determined to take care of it just like any good host should. Sighing softly the demon knew that fate indeed could be horribly cruel at time. Resigning himself to his fate he calmly took a breath and prayed.

"The side effects are fatal to humans," he spoke completely blank of all emotion.

The astral energy sphere then quickly vanished. Chrono quietly straightened himself into a sitting position on the floor even though he was still squashed between the fallen books. Looking up, for the first time ever in what seems like an eternity the poor Minister actually had the look of someone who knew that defeat was finally here. Although just beneath all of that was a small tiny sparkle of hope glaring back at that defeat. The look there seemed to be daring Chrono to take away his hope, daring him to prove that this was the end. That was enough to know that the real Remington was still in there somewhere fighting.

"Fatal," he echoed. "How fatal?"

That was yet another question that was completely impossible to answer because the truth would not be to anyone's liking. However, he had started it now and could not turn back until Remington knew the full truth about this.

"A soul switch was originally meant for demonic souls only. A human soul is not meant for such extraction and expected to live. When we first tried this on human mortals long ago the results were none to friendly. When two demonic souls switch they will have immediate control of the body and nothing happens other then mind control and power borrowing. For human's, on the other hand, the body may only have one soul for it's entire existence. To have another would mean either a fatal death or horrible changes. The changes are usually forced upon the body by the new invading soul. Because it is a foreign object, but one the body needs to continue living it will not try and eject it, instead merely try to become one with it. These results can range from many things. An example would be because I'm in the Elder's body and his body is old with age the body itself would try it's best to borrow energy from my soul in order to change itself into a younger form that would suit my soul. However, when that does happen though the body is slowly eaten away and begins to die off due to abnormality and strain of this change. In other words, because our souls have switched bodies they are now trying to change their form into what we originally were, but because human bodies can not live to stand this sort of strain and the bodies will slowly die off as these changes progress to become permanent."

Letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding Chrono realized that maybe he went just a little overboard with that explanation. The Minister was no longer standing, but instead sitting and what appeared to be unshed tears were now staring out from behind that brave mask he had been putting up. Poor Remington, all of his shields were down now and he seemed quite vulnerable to just about anything at the moment. It almost seemed cruel now after all that had been said, but the Minister had demanded the truth. Chrono, however, did leave out a small portion of that truth. It did not need to be said that a demons soul could live inside a human body and wait for the body to die off so it could return to it's own body once the soul was removed. Sad, but true. It also seemed a relief that he forgot to mention as well that once a persons body completely dies the soul goes it since the soul would then recognize that it's own life had come to an end even though it's in another's body. Both were very saddening truths that would have probably made things much worse then they already are.

"Oh Holy Mother have mercy," cried Remington letting a few tears spill down his cheeks. It was really quite a sad sight to see since this was suppose to be the infamous Minister Remington! He always had things under control and always knew what to do. Now he was lost and frightened. It was really a very pitiable thing for this admirable person to be brought down to such a saddening state. Especially considering that he was crying through the body of a demon. That to Chrono looked all the more pitiable when most people believed demons were incapable of crying. Yet another harsh truth in a world were things just never seemed fair. The moment, however, did not last when the two heard a door slam open and a heavily breathing Elder came rushing in. You could tell now that even though he was still in a fairly young body the changes had already started to reach the internal organs. The poor Elder's lungs right now were most likely aging just as much as the rest of the Ministers body was. It was only a matter of time now.

Catching his breath the old man stared down the two disheveled men, but lingered upon Remington's tear streaked face. "What on earth are you crying for Evan! You've got no time to be weak right now," he roared. It was apparent that the Elder found the Ministers lack of strength just as pitiable as Chrono did. Maybe even more.

Slowly whipping away the tears Remington somehow just didn't seem to regain that inner light of hope he had just a while ago. Perhaps Chrono's little speech may have finally broken him completely. That or maybe Chrono's inner demon was now feeding off of the Minister's human emotions. It was well known that most humans that inhabit a demon's body sometimes have their emotions eaten away by the body's inner demon. Just another sad truth to the demonic way of life that Chrono deeply disliked.

"Thank you Elder, I needed that. Now what on earth are you doing here this late," spoke Remington trying his hardest to look more like his usual cheerful self. The try was impressive even for a human that just had been bombarded with such grave news. It would appear Chrono had underestimated him a bit.

Straightening himself up the Elder suddenly looked panicked and spoke with the greatest of urgency emphasizing each spoken word. "Sister Kate's in critical condition! She coughed up vast amounts of blood and then fainted! You need to come with me now!"

And just like that the two of them were up and out of the Achieve faster then most speeding bullets known to man. Remington's unusual speed was no surprise seeing as he most likely would have now gained Chrono's demonic speed, but the Elder never ceased to amaze him. Quietly walking up to the closest book shelf Chrono felt his own defenses crumble. He to was beginning to think as well that maybe this truly was their defeat. _"Dam,"_ he thought. _"These pure human emotions are far more frustrating then even my own!"_ Pressing his forehead to the books he then began lashing out at the unsuspecting book case. Banging his fist over and over again shaking the books about on their peaceful perches.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn," he cried frustrated beyond his breaking point.

One final bang of his fist and one book fell out from it's shelf and rammed itself straight into Chrono's skull.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" the demon whimpered rubbing the spot where the book had hit. Suddenly he quietly noticed something he hadn't noticed before that was strangely familiar about this book. Quickly returned to the spot where he had fallen earlier Chrono frantically began searching for the reading glasses. Sure enough though he found them and miraculously they didn't actual seem broken. Maybe it was sign that this mess was finally over. Putting them on he immediately returned to the book and began reading. For some odd reason when the book had fallen it had somehow opened to the page that had everything they desperately needed on it. Reading over and over again Chrono now realized why this book looked familiar. It had belonged to one of Pandaemonium's scientists who had mysterious disappeared long ago. These notes had been lost for many decades so how on earth had they ended up here? A startling mysterious, but one that could be left for another time. Reading over again he saw the warning of forbidden use, the side effects list, a list of materials of what was need to use this properly for beginners, and finally a counter spell! If Chrono had truly been human it was more then likely he would have just been jumping up and down screaming for joy, but he wasn't and a simple sigh was his own joy to himself.

"This is it! This is it! We'll finally have our bodies back!"

Chrono then quietly started rereading over and over again till he understood what needed to be done unaware of the shadowed figure staring from outside. The stranger quietly smiled and swiftly left leaving behind a small kind whisper, "May this help you little one."

* * *

**2 Days Later**

After Chrono's big announcement that he had finally found the counter spell everyone then rushed to get the preparation ready and it under way. Since the real Sister Kate was still unconscious though Azmaria decided to take over the role of having all the Order's Militia go out to find most of the ingredient for the spell. However, some of them weren't exactly findable by human means so those lucky few items were nicely taken care of by both Chrono and the Minister. The Elder, on the other hand though, had taken up to locking himself up in his cottage rereading every single detail to this spell hoping to make sure that nothing would be out of place this time. That always seemed to be the biggest problem whenever someone tried a complicated spells. As for Rosette, she quietly remained in her room.

While Rosette usually wasn't one for prayers today seemed to be a prefect time for praying. Since being ordered to stay in her room she quietly kept asking God to help fix this. The switch, though while funny at times to watch one voice coming out of the wrong body, was now turning out to be far more serious then she ever thought it would. Her own problems were far in the back of her mind as Rosette continued praying, hoping that today would bring about a miracle for everyone.

When everything was all finally assembled the rag tag team of Sister Kate, Azmaria, Chrono, the Elder, and the Minister each all once more entered the building where this mess started. The old abandoned work area. The building currently had been under close watch and study ever since the incident. A lot of the Order's scientists seem to think that there would be something interesting to learn if they were allowed the chance to study here. While nothing out of the ordinary had been found Chrono knew that no human would be able to notice the small remaining portion of astral power still floating about in the air. However, most of the energy was really all harmless so there was really nothing to worry about, but still somehow the energy felt familiar. Like the energy was apart of something very dear to him, but for the life of him he just couldn't place it.

Walking toward the way back of the building where the table was still out Chrono noticed that there were still small traces of astral energy burn marks. Quietly tracing the burn marks that very same small bit of astral energy was suddenly much stronger over here. It was really quite a curious thought as to why and how it was all still here when most of the time any astral energy not being used usually gets absorbed by something. However, that was issue for another day. For now the energy was quiet and harmless thus there was no need to alarm the others. Right now though Chrono was more focused on setting things up for the counter spell.

While Chrono began on that everyone quietly helped the still very weak Sister Kate into a nearby seat. The poor head sister was now a ghostly white pale and it was quite difficult for her to remain awake for long. While Azmaria and the Elder were both fusing over her to stay awake the Minister quietly watched Chrono read over every direction. Remington seemed to be on edge with all the tension given off by the young demon. Inside his mind he kept praying that things were alright because at this point anything was better then this constant pain he was reduced to. Maybe it had something to do with the strange astral energy present. With the body's demonic eye sight the Minister had been able to clearly see the different bits of it, but if Chrono had chosen to ignore it then it should be nothing to fret about. Still, there was most definitely something nagging about it.

With things all set up Chrono turned back to them and cleared his throat. "It's time now. I need you all to get comfortable please."

It was really unusual for Chrono to ever use the word please in such a desperate tone. This whole ordeal must have really been the hardest on him. Remington sensed it as well. He knew the demon had known just what was happening to them and had kept that knowledge to himself. That must have been really stressful on him knowing your friends lives were on the line and you only wanted to protect them from the ugly truth. That was something truly admirable in the Minister's eyes.

While everyone situated themselves comfortably the Elder quietly seem to notice the sudden tension surrounding the poor demon.

"Chrono boy you're nervous. Is there anything wrong?"

Looking up from his own thoughts it felt really nice to have the Elder concerned about him, but at this point who wouldn't be nervous. Everything now relied on him to reverse this and that was a big responsibility in itself. So many things could go wrong, but Chrono knew he had done everything just as the book explained so things should turn out alright.

"No, I'm just worried about how things will turn out. There are so many things that could go wrong during this. I just don't want anything bad to happen again," he said quite somber now.

Not wanting him to give up hope now when he had just given them back all their hope Azmaria came up to him and patted his arm. "Don't worry so much about it Chrono. We've gotten this far and now it's all down to you! I know you can it do. We all believe in you!"

At that little speech they each smiled a smile that was in it's own unique way encouraging. Chrono now felt even more determined in his mission, but was still quite weary of the end results this could all bring. However, it was now or never.

"Alright then! Let's do this," he yelled full spirited.

Opening up the book to the place of the counter spell Chrono swiftly began chanting the reversal incantation.

This time though without Rosette to translate the words everyone just quietly watched as the light blue astral energy began gathering all around. The last time this happened the energy had felt strangely different in a way, but now it had a cleansing feel to it. While they each let the astral pass through them and touch them no one seemed to noticed that the small amount of astral from before was now quietly mixing in with the new brought forth batch. This was the beginning of yet another incident that would once again cause trouble.

Suddenly everyone felt a small change in the feeling of the energy, but no one said anything on it when Chrono stepped up to each of them and told them to take a slip of the potion he had made. After Sister Kate had taken the last sip Chrono quickly started up the last portion of the incantation and everyone felt their breaths catch in their throats. The astral was now quickly passing through everyone going in and out faster then the eye could catch. It was such an incredible sensation! A part of it was painful, but the overall effects was just truly indescribable! All throughout Sister Kate's body who had had to endure the most excruciating pain of them all could feel herself slowly healing. She's didn't know how, but Azmaria's body seemed to have awakened and was now healing itself. But the effects just didn't stop there. Sister Kate could also feel how all the abnormal changes she had gone through were now slowly changing back. Relief was not even the word she could think of to explain how happy she felt.

The head sister, however, was not the only one who seemed to find a sense of pure serenity through the astral's touch. The Elder and Azmaria both could slowly now feel the different changes returning back to normal. Minister Remington though while inside a demons body was really the only one who didn't have a need for any healing since most of the unusual changes had painfully reverted back on their own accord. However, the body though did seem to be reacting strangely to the surrounding astral and inside he could feel the presence of another silently absorbing the energy. Still, none the less, the Minister felt quite pleased that things were going so well. Even Chrono himself could feel the healing process taking place and was really very pleased with the current results! Nearing the end of the spell the final sealing word would be the last step in switching their souls back.

"Amen."

A big surge of racing astral energy and a scream from each person symbolized that the switch had now begun. A few seconds later an explosion of smoke then covered all over the old work area. When the roaring of the astral surge had finally died down the first one up was Chrono. First thing he felt was the hidden traces of his demonic energy swimming all around letting him know that he was at last home. Coughing a bit from the lack of fresh air within the room which was still being surrounded by the smoky fog the second thing he noticed was that he had returned back to his smaller form. This came as no surprise. After all poor Remington had been stuck in his true demonic form for about two whole weeks so no doubt Chrono's body was now extremely tired from the ordeal. Well, since nothing else seemed to be out of order for him it would then appear that nothing had gone wrong. The counter spell had been a complete and total success! Letting out the first sigh of relief since returning to his real body Chrono was truly beyond happy to know he hadn't screwed up like he believed he would. Miracles really do happen.

"**WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Or maybe not. Pushing his way through the thickness of the grey smoke towards that unusual sound the demon kept repeating over and over again inside his head for that not to be what he thought it would be. Finally coming to a stop where the sound was the loudest he carefully began feeling around for the source of the noise and finally stumbled upon what had to be the most horrify sight ever.

A baby.

And not just any baby for that matter. This little one had small silver strands for hair and was looking up at him with the most stunning violet eyes. Not only that, but the baby's skin seemed to hold a peaceful soft golden glow about it. Chrono then quickly recognized this feeling as that of Azmaria's usual apostle powers.

"A. . . . a. . . . Azmaria?" he question softly, the shock now slowly starting to set in.

The small infant then immediately ceased her crying and quietly reached up to touch him giggling madly. However, just as this one had finished her crying there then came the soft cries of two other babies along with some sort of suckling sound.

Quickly tearing off a portion of his red coat Chrono then set to work wrapping up the still giggling baby girl in a make shift blanket. With that now accomplished the demon started once more feeling about the ground, carefully gripping the baby Azmaria in his hands. Suddenly with a chomp to his free hand Chrono then pulled back the bitten hand only to now have found the source of the suckling sound.

"Ow! What the-," he complained, that is till he looked down. There at his feet was yet another infant this time in the form of a baby boy with yellow hair fuzz and sparkling cornflower blue eyes quietly sucking his thumb.

Finding that he no longer had the strength to support himself he then silently dropped to his knees. This just wasn't possible. This small infant in front of him just couldn't be, but indeed it had to be. A baby Minister Remington.

"Oh dear god," he cried hoping this was all just an extremely bad dream. _"Wake up please,"_ he begged. _"Oh please, just wake up!" _

However, his pleading was then soon interrupted when Chrono felt yet another baby crawl right up to him. This time the baby was another girl with soft black curls and gorgeous brown eyes. _"Sister Kate?"_ he thought. The little girl then tried desperately to touch him laughing right along side with baby Azmaria in his arms as they both played around with his hair. Suddenly the smoke was now beginning to lift. With the fog now trying clear Chrono quietly scanned the area searching for the last remaining baby. _"There!"_

Just a few meters away from where he sat Chrono could quite clearly make out the form of the other baby crying and thrashing about on the ground. That one had to be baby Elder. This was truly the mother of all nightmares. It had to be! What else could it be besides a nightmare? He had read the incantation right. He had done everything else right. He made the potion right. The healing process had been done correctly. So why? Everything had gone just as the book had explained it would right so why on earth was he the only one who wasn't a baby? Why was everyone else? What had gone wrong?

Feeling himself about ready to faint he quietly spoke, "This truly is the experiment from hell."

* * *

**The End!**

And there you have it! From soul switching to turning into babies! Jeez, nothing ever seems to go their way huh? And poor Chrono. He had to deal with so much hell from Remington just for keeping secrets to protect the poor guy. And I nearly made Sister Kate die! And what do you know, there's someone new coming in play! Just who did help Chrono back in the achieve? I know, but I'll never tell! Oh, aren't I just pure evil? Oh yes I am! Putting the Chrono Crusade crew through such hell like that. They are seriously going to need one hell of a vacation after this. To bad I won't let them have it! Since I must continue on with my story they won't be going anywhere as long as I continue to write! Ha! Anyway, there's not really much to add to this.

Though guys listen, I am extremely sorry for keeping you waiting months and months for the next chapter, but my life just got super hectic with senior life and I had like zero time to update. I'm really very sorry for that! I do promise though that once graduation is over next week I will immediately get right back to work on the next chapter! I hope you guys don't mind the wait, but I promise I'll really make it worth the wait if you give me least 20 reviews! Hehehe! Come on, review, you know you wanna! Please and thank you to everyone who read and reviews! Till next time!

**PS: I'm just curious, but who here likes Fushigi Yuugi? I'm starting another fanfic with that series and I really wanted some opinions about what people thought. There's a summary of the story on my profile so check it out and let me know what you all think. Many thanks in advance! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9: Explain our miracle

Alright, since when does it take months on end for an airliner company to find your missing luggage? Jeez! I never want to take another vacation again if things like that are going to happen again! Anyway, there are plenty of reasons as to why I didn't update my story, but I hope you guys are willing to forgive me for them right? My life these past few months has been one hellish nonstop rollercoaster ride and I really wasn't in the best of shapes to write anything good. I hope this chapter though will make up for it. Hopefully any and all questions you guys had will be answered since a lot of explanations occurs here. This chapter is mainly about Chrono finally spilling his heart to Rosette about what he's been hiding and other things like the how's and why's this whole mess started. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Through the use of the Black Market I was finally able reach my goal of owning the copyrights to Chrono Crusade! BAWAHAHAHAHA! However, at the last minute of the auction the police arrived and arrested me! Now in accordance with the law, since I'm clearly in jail and most certainly unable to be further sued while under the protection of my lawyer you can't sue me either! So nah! **

_X. . . Chrno, I'm Pregnant . . .X_

_X. . . Chapter 9: Explain our miracle . . .X_

_X. . . By: SugarBananaNutMonkey . . .X_

* * *

A sharp piercing pain of utter despair was all the warning Rosette received before she was immediately up on her feet and out the door moving faster then any normal human eyes could see. Someone or something was hurt very badly and she instinctively knew this person needed her help. Quickly rushing down the halls another sudden blast of pain speared through the girls entire body causing her to fall onto her knees gasping for the much needed air. Being pregnant had once again reminded Rosette that she just was not as strong as before and that this sort of exercise simply wasn't permitted. Clenching her teeth together Rosette growled out her irritation desperately clinging to the wall. She had to get up. She had to move. Someone in terrible pain was calling out to her.

Standing up was a certainly a struggle for the poor girl, but even so out of the corner of her eyes she could see that same strange blue glow again wrapping itself all around her. Then suddenly it felt as though a cord had snapped and all at once something big burst from within. It was strength. An incredibly powerful strength from inside that got the sister completely on her feet and running faster then ever before. Everything went by in an utter blur, but upon reaching the old abandoned old work area the blue glow began to dwindle down to nothing and Rosette paused in order to get her bearings.

Walking inside she called out to whomever it was that so badly needed help to cause all this fuss. "Hello? Anyone in here?"

After hearing no reply Rosette quietly stepped inside and began walking towards the light in the back. Getting about midway into the building there was a sudden loud whaling sound which strangely enough sounded exactly like a baby's cry. _"Weird,"_ she thought continuing forward.

Finally within the clearing what greeted her was most certainly a strange sight indeed.

Babies.

Four of them to be precise and another person curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. Rosette somehow felt a peculiar tug towards the adult figure and started approaching the person carefully avoiding the babies now trying to crawl towards the new comer. Once close enough the first thing that startled her was the long messy purple braid of hair attached to this person.

"Chrono," the girl called out softly.

Her voice must have seemed like a gods sent when their eyes met. His eyes so raw with emotion that Rosette let out a gasp of complete shock. His once beautiful ruby red pools now had this eerie far off blank look about them, but even further behind that mask was a tidal wave of raw painful emotions.

Not knowing what he was doing the exhausted demon crawled towards the only one that mattered and collapsed in her lap crying tears of relief.

Blushing a nice shade of bright pink Rosette somehow seemed to understand that Chrono probably wasn't in his right mind at the moment and was only looking for the nearest comfort so she let him be. Regardless of whatever sort of madness it is that was plaguing his mind she was just happy he was above all else save for now. Petting his violet silk locks as though he were just a helpless lost child Rosette on some baser primal instinct finally understood that it had been Chrono who had been calling out to her before. Whatever the reasoning for such a heart wrenching call the good sister was extremely relieved he seemed much calmer now then before.

Rosette was so entranced by Chrono that she was completely caught off guard when one of the babies from before had managed to crawl up right besides her. Picking up the little girl Rosette was so utterly confused as to where she knew this baby from.

"Do. . . . I know you?"

Giggling madly at being held up in the air it finally clicked in as to who this baby was! That angelic soft silver hair and those light purple innocent eyes! This baby was Azmaria!

"Impossible," she whispered horrified.

Whipping her head around Rosette quickly looked around and found the other three. Gently setting Chrono's head down onto the floor she carefully carried baby Azmaria over to the nearest baby. Looking down this one too appeared to be another girl with curly brown hair and light brown soul piercing eyes. Even becoming a baby hadn't changed those eyes. Rosette recognized that stare anywhere! This baby couldn't be, but there was no doubt in her mind that it had to be. Sister Kate!

Rosette's mind was utterly overloaded by all this. If these two little girls were indeed Azmaria and Sister Kate then that meant the other two babies had to be Minister Remington and the Elder. Swiftly picking up baby Sister Kate, Rosette frantically looked around for something to cover these little rug rats. Two spots of red suddenly caught her eye and low and behold it turned out to be Chrono's red coat and a smaller torn piece of it. Hoping he wouldn't mind Rosette tore one more different piece from it and began wrapping the two giggling girls up in these made shift toga's. With them now secure in some form of clothing Rosette again tore up two more pieces of the red coat and made her way over to one the two boys. Watching as one of them was sucking at his toes while the other one was clapping him for the performance the girl immediately set about getting these two into the red cloth. This, however, proved to be more difficult then she thought it would be. Finally getting a bit frustrated she gently set down her other two bundles. Now with both hands free Rosette continued her struggle against the little blonde head Remington wishing he'd cooperate better. All the while the other three were giggling happily at the amusing antics of this clothing operation.

Glaring hard at the little bald headed baby Rosette growled out. "You won't be laughing for long because you're next!"

That got the other boy's attention pretty quick for he promptly started crawling away.

"Wait! Come back here you! Right now!"

The two girls only laughed harder at the struggling girl wondering why on earth Remington was so against being clothed.

With a final squeeze of the ties Minister Remington was now completely covered within Chrono's red coat. Satisfied by this Rosette silently zoned in on the last and final remaining rug rat, the Elder. He had managed to get pretty far for a baby, but apparently not far enough since Rosette instantly walked right up to the little one. Within no time at all she had accomplished both catching and clothing the escapee baby.

Now with all four babies snug within her hold the good sister quietly walked back over to Chrono trying to wake him. After a few minutes of trying it looked to be no use. The poor demon was out like a light. Now this was a problem. Handling four babies was trouble enough, but dealing with a full grown demon would be even worse. Deciding on the best way to go about this Rosette settled for possibly trying to carry everyone back in a one way trip. This would be no doubt tough to manage, but it just seemed to be the only way. Softly putting everyone down Rosette carefully lifted her beloved demon up onto her back. However, he was indeed so very heavy and it almost truly felt impossible to carry him along with the babies back to the room.

Just as she was about to fall that strange blue glowing light appeared again and now Chrono felt as light as a feather. Her strength was back and Rosette instinctively knew she could do this! Securing the knocked out demon to her shoulders she then slowly bent down, mindful of her big belly, to grab the now escaping babies. Once secure held the babies each began quietly snuggling closer to her all now settling down from their previous mischief.

Now with everything in order Rosette cautiously began the long walk back to her room praying that whatever new strength she had received would hold up till then. Hopefully by then Chrono will have recovered enough energy that he could kindly explain this latest mess because so help her god she was itching to kill him this time.

* * *

**Later That Evening**

Safe. That seemed to be the only word coming to mind. A foreign unfamiliar sense of absolute calm had now enveloped Chrono at this point things appeared to be much more calmer then they had before. Dreading whatever sight it was that awaited him the sleepy demon slowly opened his eyes to find himself in Rosette's room. The demon then noticed he was currently in one of her armchair with a soft warm blanket draped over him. Looking around it quickly dawned on him that outside it was pitch black which meant it had to be night time by now. A few seconds later his memories started catching up to him and Chrono suddenly remembered the four little babies he had made out of Azmaria, Sister Kate, Minister Remington, and the Elder. Panic struck him as he desperately tried to get up, but found he could not. All of his strength was gone. Chrono had never felt so utterly weak before in his life.

Sitting back down in the chair the demon hoped that since he was here that someone must have also retrieved the others as well. Funny thing was that even though he knew something was a miss for the life of him he could not think of what it was. Thinking back that portion of memories appeared to be somewhat blurred out and wasn't there someone who had quietly comforted him? There was, but who was it? He just couldn't seem to quite remember who this person was. Chrono suddenly felt completely ashamed of himself for losing control like that. Somehow even though apart of himself was still greatly ashamed another portion of him was so relieved that for some reason that he just couldn't stop the rain of tears from coming out.

However, once the door slammed open he found himself wide awake and alert. The person quickly closed the door and swiftly made sure to lock out whoever it was that they felt needed to be kept out. Adjusting his eyes to the bright glare from the light that was then put on Chrono felt as though he had just now witnessed heaven itself with the angelic sight that suddenly met him.

It was Rosette and she was bottle feeding a baby.

However, it didn't take long for her now to see that her true chaos maker was up and awake. It also didn't take long for her forgotten anger to quickly come back full force. Rosette then began stomping over to him making herself look as menacing as possible, but for some odd reason Chrono had these glazed over eyes like there was no one home. She though knew better and loudly snapped her fingers to wake him up. It didn't seem to do much good so she unwillingly took a deep breath and prayed hard that her shout wouldn't cause what she was afraid of.

"**WAKE UP CHRONO!"**

"**WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

It did. Oh well, it got the desired effect she wanted from Chrono, but also the annoyance she did not want to occur. At least Chrono though was now paying attention to her from that wake up call.

"Rosette," he replied quietly working his mind overtime turning to figure out what her next move would be.

Unfortunately as much as the girl really wanted to yell and beat the crap out of him for having to make her shout in order to snap him out of his trance right now she was more concerned about getting that annoying wailing sound to stop. Carefully placing the bottle snuggly under her chin the girl allowed the one to continue its feeding while she then walked over to the bed. Quickly picking up the fussing baby Sister Kate she then silently began rocking her. Jeez, was she always this cranky even as a baby?

Sure enough Chrono seemed to have finally found his legs and somehow shakily managed to get over to the bed to find these four different bundled up sheets making these small tiny little beds for the four babies. It was quickly becoming apparent that Sister Kate wasn't the only one who was greatly upset by the yelling for baby Remington was fixing to start his own set of wailings. Swiftly Rosette handed baby Sister Kate over to Chrono and then gently picked up baby Remington for his own set of rocking. While Chrono was still somewhat unsure as to what to do he decided he'd follow suit with Rosette's example and continued rocking the baby girl.

Finally when the two little ones calmed down and they both were place back into their own blanketed bundles. With her other hand free now Rosette took the one who had been bottle feeding and put the little girl against her shoulder patting her tiny back. A few seconds later there came the desired little burp. Seeing as how baby Azmaria was now yawning Rosette slowly laid her back in the last blanket bundle. With them all now asleep Rosette's soft motherly glow quietly turned into her usual murderous glare of promised death. Pointing her finger towards the door she then motioned for him to come with her or else. Not one for wanting to add more to his plate of punishment Chrono quickly walked out the door. Closing it oh so very softly she once again gestured for him to follow her.

The place she stopped at was Sister Kate's office. Opening the door she ushered him in then immediately proceeded to slammed the room shut. The whole impact made him literally bounce off the floor and inwardly cringe at just how deep her rage probably was. Oh this time he knew he would be in for the **BIG** one. Turning around Chrono swore he could feel his back hairs standing on edge from that deadly glare of hers.

Rosette had honestly no idea what was really going on, but a part of her from deep within inside her very soul seemed to be on some baser instinctual level of rage that she had never known even existed. A lot of different emotions were each coming together all at once, but the major one she understood very well was the giant angry portion of it. As that anger continued to escalate she then noticed the blue light surrounding her again and Chrono swiftly jumped away from it terrified. At this little display of fear a part of her was suddenly quite pleased by the fact he was now frightened by of her anger. Somehow, in a scary sort of way it appeared as though the blue glow had a mind of it's own.

Walking over towards Sister Kate's big armchair Rosette could see out from the corner of her eyes how Chrono was desperately trying not to be within a mere inch of her. Was she really that scary with this odd blue glow surrounding her? She figured so watching as he seriously looked ready to transform in order to defend himself from whatever was coming. Sitting down quietly the girl did her best to breath deeply because she knew all of this anger was definitely not good for her unborn children. A few breaths later and the glow finally receded back, but unfortunately Chrono's fear did not. Although having him afraid of her was good and all whenever it came to questions she wanted answered it proved to be very troublesome since he would sometimes not really give her a complete answer. However, at this point any explanation was better then none at all.

"Chrono, I want to know right now – what in mother of all heaven is going on here? Why have Azmaria, Sister Kate, Minister Remington, and the Elder all now turned into babies? I thought you all were suppose to be returned to your original bodies not be transformed into infants!"

Her glare was pure murder, but she spoke with a relatively calm voice despite the mass hysteria look behind those eyes. That greatly frightened him. If she was using this much restraint then she really must be explosively furious at him. He'd have to be ultra careful if he wanted to live till morning. Sitting down in one of the chairs facing the big oak wood desk Chrono suddenly felt like Rosette being scolded by Sister Kate after another mishap.

"Well, Rosette it's a very long story."

Obviously not liking that answer one little bit Rosette glared back with complete unmasked annoyance spread wide across her face. "And I've got all night," she spoke in the coldest voice she could muster.

Chrono had not meant to make a joke out of her questions, it was just the honest to god truth. Though it would seem tonight that she was only out for the straight answers not the beat around the bushes jokes he normally used to avoid telling her things. It was now the moment of truth and he knew it all to well.

"Alright, do you truly want to know what's going on," he asked his voice clearly showing just how purely exhausted he was. Chrono was desperately hoping she would take the bait and let him tell her all of this tomorrow when he had fully recovered, but by her vicious nod and attentive glare showed she hadn't. Staring her straight in the eyes he spoke out an honest answer to her inquiry.

"Well, as you've seen for yourself Minister Remington, the Elder, Azmaria, and Sister Kate have all been turned into infants. As to what exactly caused it I have not a clue at this time, but hopefully by tomorrow I _will_ get a chance to thoroughly investigate the cause then afterwards offer up a solution?"

Chrono had purposely answered in question form praying she wouldn't pester him further about this until he really knew why things happened the way they did. It would appear that she accepted this answer judging by her thoughtful look.

"Fine. But by tomorrow I want to know what went wrong."

"You have my word," he answered without hesitation.

Since that was all the answer she was getting for now about this issue she let it drop. However, that still wasn't the end of this talk because Rosette immediately pushed on not letting him think even for a moment about leaving just yet. The girl had finally gotten the chance to talk to him alone after a long week of troubling emotions. This was the prefect chance to have him answer some of the other troubling mysteries that had been bugging her.

"Now would you care to explain why this whole mess started in the first place? Just what were you doing in the old abandoned work area two weeks ago?"

Her voice startled him. He had honestly believed and hoped she wouldn't remember that whole incident. It was a mighty embarrassing issue to him. And he really did not want to explain to her what he did even though it did created this mess. Still she did have a right to know considering just how much it involved her too.

"Rosette, do you remember months ago when I explain to you about how we were experiencing your pregnancies pains together?"

An utterly surprised look then came upon her face as she clearly remembered hearing something along those lines some time ago, but she had almost completely forgotten about it.

"Don't tell me _that_ has something to do with _this_?"

He replied with a quiet nod.

Suddenly grave concern for her children sprang from this realization and once again she found herself very angry. The blue glow was back and glowing much brighter glow then before. It was almost blinding.

Just as fast as it had taken form Chrono was swiftly out of his chair and behind it faster then the human eye could see. He was shaking quite badly and sweating profusely. His face had this look about him that said death was inevitable now.

It didn't take a genius to figure out his sudden fear of her. This blue glow was much more a potent threat then she first thought it was. She'd asked about it later, but for now all she wanted to know was if his little experiment had done anything harmful to her unborn babies still inside her.

"Chrono, if what you did hurt my children in any way I swear I'll—"

"It didn't! It didn't! I swear to you it did **absolutely** nothing to our children," he shouted loudly not knowing if it would help any. Rosette though didn't care for the loudness, but rather the sincere honestly his words had. Several deep breaths later the blue glow retreated away to where ever it came from.

"Alright then. Continue."

Her remarkable imitation of Sister Kate was extremely disturbing to say the least. Perhaps since the real one was currently sleeping like a baby, literally, she had now suddenly adopted to her method of questioning in order to scare the information out of him like she normally does with Rosette on a daily bases. Though reluctantly he silently sat back down in his chair and carefully decided on his wording lest he bring her anger.

"As I had explained before the whole reason why I had been feeling your pregnancy pains was because of our contract. While it is extremely rare for such an occurrence to happen it's not all that surprising considering the terms of our contract. However, there was another completely different reason as to why it happened. That reason is what drove me to do what I did."

Chrono was having some difficulty composing himself with how to tell her this portion of the news. Rosette, on the other hand, was growing ever impatient for him to continue.

"Chrono!"

Jumping a bit he looked around for anything to give him inspiration, but nothing came to mind. He was completely lost. He knew somehow he had to tell her, but it looked as though he'd have to explain things from the very beginning.

"Rosette, those marks on your neck, do you remember how you got them?"

Upon that question her hand immediately flew up to the marks as if she felt guilty somehow for having them. Shaking her head the girl pondered just why he kept jumping around from topic to topic. Maybe there was a connection here she just wasn't seeing.

"Chrono, what are these marks anyway?" Rosette asked now worried.

"Bite marks. My bite marks." Looking down quickly the demon could feel the blush all the way down to his toes.

Rosette's ears suddenly exploded in a bright red blushing smoke. He had bitten her? When? Why? And how? Her embarrassment soon though started transforming into anger again. However, before she could lash out at him for this outrage he confused her even more by telling her their other meaning.

"Their a symbol representing a demon's mate mark."

Carefully looking up into her face Rosette was now a blank. Their a what? What on earth is he talking about?

"Explain," she said uneasily not liking where this was going.

"That night seven months ago when we got drunk and we uh. . . . we ah. . . . well you know?"

Hiding her face in her head she waved for him to continue without saying it's true name. Rosette wasn't ashamed by what she had done. Far from it, the girl just didn't want to hear any of the name or terms people called it. Somehow hearing it's actual name made it all the more embarrassing to her.

"You see, demons don't have much of a tolerance for any sort of alcohol or wine and while in the midst of what we were doing my inner demon somehow took control to mark you as my chosen mate."

Still as ever confused, but quickly recovering from her embarrassment Rosette didn't quite understand this term, "mate".

"What does 'mate' meaning?"

"It's the demons word for soul mate or wife," he mumbled slowly.

If Chrono thought her face from before was a completely blank then he was sorely mistaken. Absolutely nothing appeared to be on her face. She had the look of a ghost.

"W. . . w. . . wife?"

He knew what was coming next and was deeply dreading it, but nothing could stop it now even if he tried. He silently nodded.

Rosette was fuming inside! She literally wanted to rip him limb from limb, but at the same time cry till she ran dry. Both were difficult choices and since she couldn't decide she settled for the latter.

Chrono was startled by the sudden onslaught of tears. He knew Rosette was probably feeling severely over whelmed by all of this. More then likely she was probably much more tired then he was. A few seconds later she fainted still crying right in the armchair.

Walking around the desk the demon quietly picked her up bridal style and walked back to her room down the hall. He knew by tomorrow he'd have to answer to her wrath, but just for tonight he wished she would sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Next Day**

Oh the headache. Her head hurt like you wouldn't believe. Lifting a hand up to start gently rubbing at the temple in order to relieve some of the pressure Rosette suddenly realized she was lying down on her bed. Quickly getting up she winced at her sudden kicking abdomen.

"Good morning to you guys too," she said dryly.

"That's not nice Rosette," came a voice from the door way where the smell of something really yummy was coming from.

Closing the door behind him Chrono softly set down a huge tray of lunch for his contractor. He knew she would definitely wake up very angry and decided maybe he could somewhat pacify her by bring food. After all, soothing a pregnant woman's vengeances can always be found by getting a good meal without having to fuss about it.

Rosette though wasn't too happy with his smart remark, but all thoughts of scolding him went out the door with the arrival of food. She'd forgive him, for now.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," he smiled.

Pulling up a chair Chrono watched as within record speed a feast fit for a king was quickly devoured within a few minutes.

When she was finished she had a very satisfied face on which was taken as a good sign. He figured he go through with it now. Silently praying to whatever God that may listen he took a deep breath and began his story.

"Rosette, about last night, no – about really the whole last two weeks, I'm going to tell you everything."

Now there was a surprise you didn't see everyday. Normally Chrono wouldn't tell her anything unless she had to beat it out of him first. What a nice refreshing change. Placing the food tray over on her bed side desk Rosette decided to give him her full attention. "Okay then."

"I know that most of what I'm about to tell you won't make much sense, but I'm going to try and explain it all as best as I can so I think the best place to start is at the very beginning, to the night you became pregnant."

Blushing brightly, Rosette nodded for him to continue even though somehow she knew more then likely this might get really embarrassing.

"On that night, as I said before, because demons don't have any tolerance for human alcohol or wine I ended up losing control of both myself and my inner demon. I became totally oblivious to my actions while we made love and somewhere along the way I lost control. Next thing I knew it my inner self had finished the deed."

"What do you mean, 'finished the deed'?" she interrupted curiously.

Ashamed for what he was about to tell her Chrono dropped his head not wanting to see what kind of horrible emotions she'd throw at him once she knew.

"What I mean is, my own consciousness was put to sleep while my inner demon's self took over to finish the act of making love to you, but also to complete another portion of it. To ensure you would forever be mine it marked you through the two bite marks upon your neck, however, those markings also serve another purpose.

You see, those bite marks hold two different purposes. One is to show signs of ownership to whomever left them upon that particular person. The second part of it is to make an opening for demonic energy to flow."

Hanging onto his every word the girl dared to venture another question. "An opening for demonic energy?"

Looking her straight in the eye Chrono explain, "Rosette, as a human you wouldn't be able to carry a demon's child without help for either myself or some other demon feeding you daily amounts of demonic energy."

Shocked just didn't seem to begin to even cover the amount of emotions Rosettes felt at this point, but suddenly something else wasn't making sense to her.

"But how did you know I'd get pregnant that night?"

A blush quickly spread about as he turned his head sideways to stare at the wall. "I knew that you were fertile. Or at least my demon self did. It sensed you were able and ready for children."

Exploding pink Rosette cleared her throat and as calmly as possible continued. "I see. So you knew that if we did stuff that night that I would get pregnant then right?"

"No, I myself had no idea, but my inner demon could feel your fertility and desired that you would not have any trouble carrying them."

Suddenly the conversation she'd had with Azmaria a while back came to mind. _"I can see that your babies aura's have now taken on the form of that of a demonic aura and yours has also taken on that very same feeling. I no longer sense a human aura from either or you, but that of a demons."_

"Chrono, Azmaria spoke to me about my aura taking on the form of a demon's aura along with my babies, what does that mean?"

Surprised that she had actually been told that was quite a shock to say the least. None the less he did need to explain about that too.

"That's due to you entering your seventh month now."

"My seventh month? What does that have to do with anything?" she questioned.

"A lot actually. Even though a child of both human and demon parentage is extremely rare I have heard stories about the different phase of such pregnancies. You see, for the first six months the child will develop like a normal human baby would only much faster. In all honestly, by the end of the sixth month you could have given birth to a fully developed human baby. But because our children are half demon it needs more time to allow the development of it's other half to occur. Your and their changed aura is proof that your progressing nicely."

"That still doesn't explain much," the girl said now annoyed.

Sighing he went on, "Rosette, your seventh month is the starting point to where our children will soon begin growing their demonic abilities and powers. The changed aura is a natural thing because from here on out their demonic blood will take control to allow their development as half demons. As to yours changing, that's partly my fault."

Well, now they were getting somewhere. The first part was easy enough to understand, but Rosette was now confused. His fault? What did he do? "I don't understand. What do you mean your fault?"

"I mean our contract has done greater damage that I first thought it would. From the shared pregnancy pains to this. Rosette, I know I should have told you this from the beginning, but I kept forgetting and getting distracted. I'm so sorry for this whole mess. I'm so very sorry Rosette."

Started by his sudden apology Rosette had this strong urge to comfort him. "Chrono, I still don't get how it's your fault and why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for."

Looking at her as though she were truly a god sent saint from heaven the young demon couldn't have picked a better mate for himself. He swelled with pride that she wasn't upset with him. Yet, he reminded himself. There were still plenty of things that needed to be explained to her properly.

"No, I have a lot of things to be sorry for. As to how it's my fault I'm afraid I haven't been carrying out my duties to you as a good mate should have and now things have advanced to a level in which you weren't ready to deal with. I'm so sorry for being so completely worthless in allowing things to go on as they have," he cried desperately trying to keep in check the unshed tears that demanded to fall.

"Duties? Chrono you're not making any sense."

Straightening up he pushed the tears back. "Rosette, remember how I said those bite marks served another purpose by permitting demonic energy to flow? And how you need a daily amount of demonic energy in order to carry the children safely?"

"What about it?" she asked confused.

"The truth is, I wasn't giving you enough energy and you ended up tapping into my inner demons energy source instead."

"Isn't that a good thing though? If I was taking that energy then I wouldn't need the daily amounts from you."

Shaking his head he clarified, "In theory you would be correct, but no it's not a good thing. That particular energy is not the kind you need. My inner demons energy is a very raw untamed astral energy. However, even though while it's not quite the sort of energy you needed your body apparently adapted to it, but the final end result was not suppose to happen. When you're usually fed energy your body then absorbs it and transforms it into the fuel source needed to keep your human body healthy enough to carry half demon children. By redirecting your feeding supply into my inner demons energy supply you gained a power your body just wasn't ready to handle."

Dropping his head to hide his face Chrono wasn't quite sure how well she'd take this next part. In the back of his mind he knew just how nasty it was about to get. Of course she'd be mad. Furious even! That still didn't help to calm him down enough to tell her.

A sudden hand upon his shoulder and a gentle warm smile were what finally prompted him to continue even though the demon knew behind those soothing eyes lay a vicious temper lurching in the wait.

"Rosette, there's really no easier way to say this, but the thing Azmaria told you about with your aura turning into a demons aura has occurred because your soul has been slowly merging into that of a demons."

When she didn't blink or even flinch at his statement Chrono first thought was that she might have fainted again, but he highly doubted it. A quick twitch of the eyebrows and a sudden bright blast of the blue aura surrounding her truly made her look utterly murderous.

Chrono immediately leapt from his chair and backed up against the wall hoping to avoid maybe some of the incoming attack. Every instinct in his body was screaming for a hasty retreat, but the demon knew he should face her sooner rather then later. Readying himself for the impact he was a bit startled when he then realized the aura was suddenly gone and Rosette was staring at her hands as though they were something truly unholy.

"Chrono, what is this blue light that keeps surrounding me?"

Falling down towards the floor Chrono was so beyond relieved that she hadn't killed him. Things probably would have gone so badly if she had even tried to harm him, but from now on he'd have to make sure she understood all of the complications going on here.

"That blue light is the proof of your newly formed demonic soul."

"You mean, that light is—"

"An astral aura of demonic energy."

Falling back onto her bed post Rosette looked as pale as a ghost and even more frightened then a child facing down the devil himself. Chrono knew inside she was trying very hard to come to terms with what was happening to her, but in truth amongst the midst of it all she was more then likely starting to feel utterly defeated from everything.

"Rosette, please listen to me. Since you been feeding off of my inner demons demonic energy the only way your soul could handle all of that raw energy was if it changed it's form. In changing it's form your soul went from being a human soul to become that of a newly born demon. The blue light you've been seeing surrounding you is your new demonic powers coming to the surface."

Slowly reverting back to her former confident self Rosette seemed to finally come to terms with what he was saying, more of less at the moment.

"So your saying that this blue light I keep seeing coming and going all the time is my new demonic aura?"

"Yes."

"Well that's just jake."

While she did seem happy now there was still much more he needed to tell her. "Listen, I know this may seem great and all now, but it is extremely important that you learn to start controlling your emotions better."

Staring at him confused she gave him a curious inquiry.

"This is probably going to be difficult to understand, but Rosette a demons energy level is mainly based upon his or her emotions at the time. Since only recently it's been showing up at times when your angry the energy then rises to the surface in the form of that blue light in order to drive away whatever it is that's making you mad."

Catching onto what he was saying many unexplained things were now also starting to make sense too.

"So that time I felt a jolt of energy attack Dr. Kingsly that was?"

He smiled at her, "You seeking to stop whatever it was that was causing you pain no matter how small."

Thinking again she realized something else. "What about that big amount of blue light I saw surround me during the astral explosion in the abandoned work area?"

"You again trying to protect yourself. At that time, your energy came out as a shield to prevent any of the foreign astral energy from harming you."

Gaping at him Rosette suddenly felt invincible with her found powers! She quietly began imagining all the awesome new powers she'd be able to use! It felt like a really big rush!

Sensing her going in the wrong direction of thinking for this issue he pressed on. "However, since your still pregnant that also makes your powers much more dangerous."

Halting her thoughts to this latest statement she didn't quite get the new implications. Her powers dangerous by being pregnant?

"Dangerous how," she asked.

"Your new demonic soul can sense your pregnant and as such has made you more of a threat then you think. Rosette, female demons when carrying a child are one of the most vicious of demons alive. They will do any and everything to keep themselves and their unborn babies from harm. About the only one they will even allow near them in this state is their mate, but even their mate has some restrictions as to what their allowed. And since your powers and control are that of a newly born demon you won't be able to properly restrain yourself from hurting others without meaning too."

The girl then paled. "You're joking right?"

"I wish I was. And what I'm about to tell you will only prove the point further. Do you remember what happened when the astral energy ran wild in abandoned work area?"

Thinking back she recalled the events leading up to it and what she felt at the time. "I remember a strong urge to get to you and to run away from whatever power was coming."

Nodding his head Chrono went on. "There's more to it though. That particular urge your talking about was born from the desire to save your mate, but when the room became engulfed in the astral energy your own self preservation instincts took priority in protecting you and the children first. But you did more then just put up a shield. Rosette I don't want you to be alarmed by this, but the real reason we had all switched bodies was because your demonic energy redirected the astral energy to do as such."

Her jaw dropped at that statement. "I don't understand. I caused the switch?"

"You did. Not on purpose though I can assure you. Your demonic soul merely wished for you to be safe. As such when it put up the shield both you and the children souls shared the same desire for the astral energy to disappeared because it frightened you. The barrier enforced that wish by forming a spell much different then from the one I had been reciting to come forth. It bounced the energy off of your shield and through us pushing out our souls into new bodies. It was pretty much your shield that changed around the astral energy confusing it to do what it did."

"I can't believe I did that," she breathed silently.

Looking at her sympathetically Chrono could understand how it must feel to know you were responsible for something like that. However, she also had to know it wasn't really her fault.

"Rosette, it truly wasn't your fault. You were only trying to protect yourself and the children. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"I know, it's just. . . . I feel so horrible for all the trouble I caused everyone."

"It's natural to feel that way. I actually can't believe your energy could change astral spells like that," he smirked.

Turning her eyes towards him she saw the look of someone who now had a new toy to play with. It was bit weird to see such an expression, but he must have really found the whole thing interesting enough to give off that kind of face.

"It's not suppose to do that?"

"Theoretically no, but I believe since your powers are still so new to you that your energy just couldn't quite create the proper kind of barrier and instead forced out some unknown energy which messed up the astral energy that was already there."

"I get it. Looks like I'm really going to need to learn how to control my new powers." Rosette sighed.

Smiling proudly to her the demon took her hand in his and squeezed. "And I promise to help you as much as I can."

Tearing began to form in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away to pull him down into a tight hug. Well, as tight of a hug as can be managed from a pregnant woman. Then Chrono tensed sensing incoming danger.

"You still never did tell me what spell you were casting in that work area," she said icily to him very much annoyed that he covered everything else except that.

Blushing a bit he knew that one was coming. Sitting back he realized there was really no way she'd forget the whole thing that started this entire mess. A demon could still hope though couldn't he?

"Well, remember how I said I hadn't been feeding you properly?"

"What about it?"

A bit scared by her coldness he dreaded the next part. "The truth is our contract was preventing me from doing so. Instead of having the strength to give you the daily amounts of energy you desperately needed I found that I was constantly being drained of power by you while also receiving your pregnancy pains too. So I did some research and found a spell which would stop this from happening by cutting off the unwanted links you had put on me so I could then start feeding you without always being drained by you."

"So the spell would have stopped me from taking strength from you and prevent you from having my pregnancy pains. Hold on, are you saying I was taking energy from you," she questioned.

"In a sense yes, but there's more to it. You see, our contract had us both sharing and exchange things which ended up complicating things. In exchange to keep your from fainting with everything that's been going on I became too weak in physical strength to give you any of the astral energy you needed while you constantly took it all."

"I'm so sorry Chrono! I didn't mean to—"

"Wait, let me finish," the girl quieted down to listen, "I know your sorry about that, but it's not your fault. Our contract was what caused all of this. It had nothing to do with either of us, but instead of what our contract felt was necessary to keep the other going. A sort of, give and take. It took energy from me to give to you. The only problem from there was with my body always in a weakened state I wasn't able to give you what you really needed causing you to pursue it yourself which led you to tapping into my inner demons energy source."

"I did? How?"

"You didn't consciously. The children more or less did it for you," he said smiling, quite proud his babies felt the same need he did to protect their mother.

"Wait. They did," she asked touching her swollen belly. "I don't get how."

Chrono could only chuckle to himself since it was really quite amusing seeing as how usually whenever the mother is in distress it's the father who comes running to save her not the unborn little ones.

Slightly annoyed that he was laughing at her Rosette took the forgotten nearby breakfast tray and whacked him over the head with it. "This is not a laughing matter!"

Rubbing his newly formed bump the poor demon still had his silly grin plastered on his face. "In a way it is Rosette. They were only trying to save their _mommy_."

A brand new pink blush covered her cheeks while her eyes twitch clearly not liking his mocking tone. "Chrono!"

"Sorry, but it's just really something else. Because I wasn't feeding you and you yourself had no idea you were suppose to be given daily amounts of energy from me you honestly had no real way of knowing what you needed. The babies on the other hand did. They understood that you weren't receiving my energy and somehow mysteriously connected themselves to me through our link to find what you needed. Problem is where my usual strength would have been there was now nothing so they had to find the next best thing which just happened to my inner demons energy source. So it's really they're fault that your body then connected with my inner demons energy outlet."

Stunned could not even begin to cover the many different mixed up emotions running through her mind at this point. "You mean, it's because of _them_ my soul in now a demons and that I have demonic powers?"

Nodding his Rosette was beyond shocked. "How on earth did they figure out I wasn't getting the energy though?"

Chrono's smile continued to beam with something that could only really be defined as fatherly pride.

"You underestimate our children Rosette. Even though for the first six months they developed as normal human babies would they did already have a strong intelligent demonic mind that could sense there was a problem."

A thousand instances suddenly came to mind when Rosette felt as though her children were somehow doing something she never thought possible. All those times and she never noticed not once.

He continued on, "I know it seem hard to believe, but our children did understand mostly what was happening around us and more importantly what was happening with their mother. They only wanted to protect and save their _mommy_."

Rosette really wish he'd stop calling her their _mommy_ because it was so damn near embarrassing as hell to hear him saying that. She knew once the children were born though they'd be screaming mommy day in and day out, but for now she really didn't want to be mocked like Chrono was doing. Though staring downwards the girl couldn't help, but feel so utterly loved that everyone around her was trying their best to help her. Rubbing her swollen belly Rosette somehow on a baser level understood that they were listening intently to what she was doing and saying. They had been rather awfully quiet through the last portion that talked about them which meant they must understand their mommy wasn't to happy to hear about all the trouble caused by them.

Leaning closer she softly whispered menacingly, "When the two of you are born you both are in world of trouble for what you guys did to mommy and daddy you hear me?"

Almost as though they knew she would indeed carry out that threat they softly backed further into her womb in fright.

Chrono on the other was completely surprised she had gone and done that. Still, it was nice to see that she was back to her normal cheerful self. He'd hate to have anymore stress put on her or the little ones. Relaxing a bit he knew things would turn out okay from here on out. There were no more secrets to be told so everything should return to the usual soon enough.

Turning to face him once again Rosette still had a few more questions. "So did the spell work? I mean, I know things screwed up, but did it work?"

Becoming grim again he was a bit disappointed that she could suddenly turn the mood around like that.

"I'm afraid not. Because of what happened your spell became the more dominate one canceling out mine. I'd have to redo it in order for it to work."

"How soon can you cast it again," she asked.

"I'll cast it again once I've gotten everyone back to normal."

That's when it suddenly hit her just how silent it really was. Shouldn't she be hearing some sort of high pitch wailing coming from one of the babies? Wait, a second, she then noticed none of them were no where to be found? What happened when she fainted last night?

"Chrono, where is everyone anyway," the girl inquired now becoming concerned.

"Last night after you fainted I took them over to the Elders cottage so you could sleep without interruption," the demon explained.

"That's a relief. Why on earth did they turn into babies anyhow? I thought you guys were suppose to revert back to normal once you cast the reversal spell?"

Oh boy would she sure be surprised by this one. "Actually, this new mess this time around _is_ your fault."

Gaping at him she could not believe him! "My fault _how_?"

Chrono just shrugged. "Well, Rosette your new demonic soul left a small amount of astral energy behind from when your shield occurred which caused them to become infants. Unfortunately I didn't notice it until it was too late to stop the process."

Looking at him as though he had grown another head he just continued, "You see, your new demonic soul is quite like a newly born demons so like before when your shield redirected the astral energy to cause the soul switching your leftover energy again confused my spell. The spell was suppose to return us to our normal self's which it did do, but because there was some baby demonic astral energy floating about it mixed itself in with the newly bought forth batch and the spell thought it's purpose was to transform us into infants."

Throwing her hands up into the air Rosette was beyond annoyed that somehow every time a spell was tried she always seemed to mess it up to doing all this weird crap. **"ARG! I DIDN'T MEAN TO ANY OF THIS!"**

Patting her shoulder softly Chrono knew it was best not to provoke her anymore then was necessary considering how much she'd just heard today.

"Don't worry so much about it Rosette. I'll fix things I promise. Now that all of your leftover astral energy has been absorbed by this latest spell there shouldn't be any problem with casting a new spell to turn everyone back," he smiled cheerfully.

Hopeful eyes stared back at him praying he spoke the truth. Rosette didn't think she could take anymore of this spell screwing up creating one mess after another. It was just all too much in her books to handle.

Suddenly there was a very loud bang sound coming from the outside. Quickly looking out through her window she noticed there was an odd pink smoke coming out from the Elder's cottage damaged windows.

"Uh. . . . Chrono where did you say the others were," she paled.

"In the Elder cottage," he answered horrified at seeing the cottage now being covered in pink smoke.

Rushing out of the doors the two were up on their feet and out the door desperately rushing to reach the others before anything else bad could happen.

**The End!**

* * *

And that my fellow readers is chapter 9! Gosh that one was so hard to write! I kept remembering something Chrono needed to explain to Rosette and then I promptly forgot it again the very next day. Such chaos went into the making of this chapter! There probably will be more explanations later on since I did leave out a few things so Chrono and Rosette could have another private moment together. I honestly should give those two more time alone together since her pregnancy seems to be causing all sorts of madness around the convent. Hehe. And guys, I really do wanna apologize for the lateness of this but, my life went completely down the tube right after I post my last chapter and I was such a hectic mess. It actually got so bad at one point that I had to be admitted to the hospital for 3 weeks from over exhaustion and serve depression. So you guys can kind of understand that if I could have gotten this chapter up any sooner then I would have. As of right now, since I'm officially 100 percent a college student I do have a little more free time then usual so I'm going to try and see about working harder on my story.

This last part though if dedicated my loving readers who's awesome reviews made me cry. Enjoy!

**To bissek: **I actually forgot about that little fact at the time. When I started writing this since I hadn't actually read the manga yet and had only watched the anime. I felt really bad afterwards when I realized my mistake since I adore history, but since it had already been done I left it be. I thank you for pointing that out to me. I hope to do better next time to prevent such mistakes. I hope you'll keep reading though.

**To InuyashaanKagomerlovers:** I am sorry for the lack of appearance from Rosette, but I do promise we'll be seeing more of her soon enough. And as you've just read, Rosette's seven months pregnant, not eight. Good try though.

**To ChrnoKeeper:** Thank you so much! I'm grateful you think so. I too felt bad for Chrono, but hey since all human men go through the whole nine months of hell as well so why not a demon? Or maybe I'm just really evil. As to our mystery man or demon, you'll see. For now it's a secret.

**To WolfieTheWolfGoddess:** I wish I could win a million dollars. That would so take care of my anime addiction and then some. Tehehe. And thank you so very much for allowing my story to be the first review of yours. That truly means a lot to me. I will gladly teach you all I know about Chrono Crusade, which isn't much, but I'm flattered you would ask. I hope you'll enjoy my story.

**To Kumiko:** I know the chapter was quite serious, but I'm going to see about maybe toning that done a notch until much later when the real seriousness begins. And I did as well. I love putting my characters through hell, especially pregnancy hell, considering how much it's so amusing for poor Chrono. So no, your not a bad person to enjoy it. I hope you'll continue to enjoy whatever heaven or hell comes their way from now on.

**To DragoonYue:** Your good. It might be either of the two, but I'll never tell. Bawahahahaha!

**To Sakura – Angel – of – Death:** Rosette's now seven months pregnant. I'm guessing that would be her 28th week, I think. As for Doctor Kingsly, he'll serve his deranged purpose soon enough. For now, he's sort of a mystery to all until I decide to reveal his true colors.

**To Chin-92:** My Fushigi Yuugi story is currently on hold right now since I'm having trouble working around the whole Genbu and Biyako thing. Because we barely know anything about their celestial warriors and I want to include two new priestess for these gods in my story it's rather difficult with how to go about them. Another problem is I'm having trouble coming up with the character designs for everyone. I am working though to make it happen because I feel strongly about this new fanfic of mine. We'll see in time what ideas come to me to further it along.

**To darksas:** I can't give you the twins names yet. Sorry. We'll see them in about 3 more months when it's finally show time. And would I really not give Rosette a funny labor? I think not! Opps, spoiler.

**To melgar:** You carry around some rather dangerous weaponry don't you?

**To PyshcoB:** 1. You are correct. It is a demons mating mark left by Chrono. 2. Nope. Doctor Kingsly has nothing to do with it. Chrono already explain all about it. Better luck next time. 1. Yeah you do, but hey what can you do?

**To Kyoky13:** That is without a doubt the best compliment ever given to me. Thank you so much. Truly thank you.

And special thank you to following:

**GoldLuckyCat**

**Kira-BlackWolf**

**MisoGirl**

**Pooch**

**Raspberrysorbet**

**Sakura – Angel – of – Death **

**Anamay2**

**MeAndMyGodComplex**

**PinoyJas**

**The Dark**

**TrinityCrystalPrincess89**

**NinjaHotaru**

**Tsukiria**

**Chrono**

**Maxamuscrime**

**Sage**

**Ardith09**

Thank you. I hope you'll continue to read my story and keep reviewing. Until next time everyone!


End file.
